Unforgivable or forgotten?
by demonsLOver
Summary: Tsuna hears something he wish he didn't. His father, Reborn, and Nono planned out for him to become Decimo. He was never going to have a choice. What will Tsuna do? Will he become Decimo or run away from it all? R27, X27, and 1827. Full summary inside.
1. Who Can I Trust?

(T5)

Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Title: **Unforgivable or forgotten**?

Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn if I did yaoi would have taken over the world by now. What a dream that'll be.**

Summary: **Tsuna hears something he wish he didn't. His father, Reborn, and Nono planned out for him to become Decimo. He never had a choice.**

Plot**: Tsuna hears a conversation between his father, Reborn, and Nono. They planned out for him to become Decimo, he never had a choice. After that, everything seems to go downhill. Slowly losing his trust in those around him, he runs away. Slowly, Tsuna started to reawaken a power that he forgot, he never knew, nobody else does. But with this power, things will go wrong, but for whom?**

Chapter 1** – Who can I trust?**

'_**Kyao or Nyo or Nya or Nao'-Nuts Speaking to Tsuna with their mental link.**_

"Insert speaking here"

'_Looking at my thoughts'_

***Please bare with me! It sounds a bit boring in the beginning but I promise IT will get a lot better! Cross my heart! And No Kuroshitsuji crossover, you'll understand what I mean later!**

**

* * *

**He was happy. Why? Because his grandpa was coming to visit after the whole Shimon incident. Well, half-way happy you could say. Another why? His dad.

Tsuna barely had a good relationship with him and after he found out that his dad had killed Enma's family… it was hard to look at the man. He could understand why he did it; he just wanted to protect him and Nana. But, to murder somebody else's family, that's what he couldn't cope with. Even though Reborn keeps telling him that it's just part of the mafia life, _his_ life, he never wanted to understand it. It'll just destroy a part of who he is.

Well, right now he was riding in the limo to the Namimori Vongola HQ, with his guardians of course. If you can count Hibari lying on top of the car with his Hibird. Yeah, go figure. Yamamoto and Gokudera were having their usual argument, well but Tsuna could see it was lover's quarrel. Chrome and Mukuro, yes Mukuro, but that's another story for later. Well those two were having a silent conversation. Then he felt Mukuro's eyes on him. He quickly looked away as he felt shivers go through his body; he still wasn't use to his mist guardian's gaze.

Ryohei and Lambo were talking about the extreme flavors of candy. Weird.

Reborn was being Reborn, he was sleeping.

He couldn't help but sigh, but was quickly comforted by Nuts (Natsu) who was on his lap. Nuts is the only one who knew that something kept plaguing his mind. He's been having nightmares, but they seemed so life like. He would wake up in cold sweat and a small gasp would slip from his lips, with his eyes wide open staring at the ceiling. He would have thought Reborn would notice by now, but it seems he didn't. He was so grateful that he didn't, everyone needed a break. It's only been two weeks, since the whole incident, and he could tell everybody was exhausted, _even_ Reborn.

He looked down and smiled when he saw Natsu was purring at his chest. He acted like a house cat sometimes, even though he's a baby lion cub.

'_**Are you okay, Tsu?'**_

'_I'm fine Nuts, my body still healing, you know?'_

'_**I'm not talking about that, but its good to know your healing okay, I'm saying about last night.'**_

Tsuna immediately frowned at that, his eyes losing a bit of their glow, not noticing that several pair of eyes looking at him strangely.

'…_I don't want to talk about that right now Natsu… I'm still a little scared of what I dreamt last night, I really don't want to think about it, I want it to be the last thing on my mind.'_

He curled Nuts with his arms and put him against his chest, as his he were a baby. Nuts could feel his Tsu's inner turmoil. So he purred again just to give him some comfort.

'_**We're in this together okay Tsu… I'll never leave your side… just promise me to tell me everything… I don't want to see you suffer.'**_

'_Nuts, it's a promise, you stayed by my side this long, and okay I'll tell you, besides only you know _everything _so far, let's just make sure none of the others find out. '_

'_**Kyao!'**_

Tsuna smiled at Nuts… and looked out the tinted window. They were already here. He must have been out of it for a while. He heard the car's door being opened. He couldn't help but gasp as he looked at the HQ; it was amazing combination of an Italian villa and traditional Japanese into one. They did an amazing remodeling job, the Sakura trees and flowers that surrounded it made it so astounding. He stepped out of the car, is feet met the ground and…

He almost collapsed.

But was quickly saved by Gokudera, who rushed out of the car to catch him in time. The others came rushing out too; they all surrounded him, all asking if he was okay. Tsuna just put a hand on his forehead; everything went dizzy for a moment. Gokudera put an arm around Tsuna's waist and put Tsuna's arm around his neck.

"Jyuudaime are you okay?" said the ever loyal right hand man.

"SAWADA are you alright!" screamed the extreme boxer.

"Boss are you hurt?" said in a quiet but worried tone.

"Bwahaha… Tsuna-nii fell!" laughed the 5-year old Bovino.

"Tsuna you okay?" said the rain guardian.

"Omnivore get up." said the ever happy cloud guardian. Not.

"Tsunayoshi are you alright?" said lastly the Mist guardian calmly.

Tsuna felt a bit wobbly on his feet so he was leaning his weight on Hayato. He couldn't help but be angry at himself, he was making them worried. Even Natsu was looking at him concerned, who landed on the ground.

"Baka-Tsuna take it easy, you're still recovering." The hitman finally speaks. "Reborn…," he winced, he closed his eyes, the sun was hurting his eyes. Then we felt another wave hit him. He was going to pass out at this rate. Then he felt shade cover him. He looked up and saw a umbrella-like-staff. "Are okay Boss?" Chrome gently asked. Tsuna couldn't help but smile, illusion's can be helpful. "Arigatou Chrome." She lightly blushed at the smile he was giving her, as she passed her staff-like-spear to him.

"What are all of you waiting for? Get Tsuna inside. Baka's." Reborn said frustrated. Tsuna saw the look in Reborn's eyes, as he was being set on his feet, it held anger and resentment. Tsuna couldn't help but feel guilty, he caused Reborn pain. He caused everybody pain. To suffer. If he was only stronger to-

"Calm down Tsuna." Reborn said. Tsuna looked up and there Reborn was on his head, looking down at him. "Mmm…", Reborn was right. He was pushing is body and mind beyond his limit. As they all walked to the huge front doors that held a beautiful craved design, there were men outside lined up neatly, orderly, making it look perfectly, paving the way to said front doors. An exact number on the right and left. Each were wearing identical suits, posture straight, and no emotion on their face. Not one was close to the other, but not to separate either. As they walked down, each Mafioso bowed waist low and stood back up. Tsuna didn't know why they were doing this it.

A gentle yank of his hair, he looked up. It seemed Reborn could see the question mark popping from his head. And why did Gokudera had that 'everybody-respects-jyuudaime' face but with combination of his puppy adoration look of course. Reborn whispered "They showing their sign of respect and _trust_ to you Tsuna."

His eyes widened at that. After the Shimon incident passed, and word spread to the _whole _underworld about what had occurred. He meant everybody in the mafia organization and underworld knew what happened. They started to respect Tsuna and giving Tsuna good wishes on becoming Vongola Decimo. He just couldn't help but be in awe, even if his face didn't show it. Before, some famaliga would send assassin's to kill him, but now they wanted an alliance with Vongola. More so ever in Mafia history.

He didn't know what caused them to "believe" in him. As they finally reached the double doors, they both opened at the same time. Revealing …Basil? "Sawada-dono are thy okay? How are you feeling?" he said quickly. "I'm fine Basil just a little exhausted." '_So is everybody else.' _He handed Chrome her spear back and a small 'thank you'.

"Please come in.", all heads turned to a tall butler. "My name is Sebastian; I'll be your personal butler Master Vongola Decimo." Tsuna mentally groaned at that. He didn't want a butler! Ever since he watched the anime Kuroshitsuji [I &II], he's been having a small fear of butlers. Hell this butler has the same name of the one in the series! But this one had very dark brown hair, very tall too, Italian? Maybe. Light peachy skin. Well built body. Italian again? But that's not the creepy thing… he has the same eye color of Sebastian from Kuroshitsuji. He had to admit they are a lovely crimson color- gah! He was getting carried away, he must be blushing!

"If all of you please follow me, the others are waiting." Sebastian voice held respect and charm. He looked at the others and they were glaring at Sebastian! Sure he was acting… odd but that's no reason to glare at Sebastian. Tsuna was missing that Sebastian was looking at him, all over. This caused the other to intensify their glares a notch.

While the others thought he was looking at Tsuna pervertedly, he was actually evaluating him. It seemed his new master was terribly cute, very adorable. Approving cuteness. He was also very strong even with those innocent looking honey amber eyes. He approved of that as well. But what he liked the most is that Tsuna is observing him too. He was looking underneath, not just thinking he was a pretty face or somebody he could force around. Yes, it seemed he would really like his new master.

"But before we carry off…" he got on one knee in front of Tsuna, causing him to blush. Sebastian gently got Tsuna's right hand, kissed it and his Vongola ring. Tsuna could feel the blood rising to his cheeks. The murderous aura's too. But why? That's what he didn't get, so oblivious to the possessiveness of his guardians and Reborn.

"It'll be a great honor serving you Decimo." He said full of respect, raising his head to look Tsuna in the eyes. That's when Tsuna saw the real person that is Sebastian. Like most people say '_The eyes are the window to a person's soul.'_ Tsuna knew this was a person wouldn't betray him or hurt him. Just being on his side when he needed him. "Its nice meeting you too Sebastian-san," he gestured him to stand up "Please call me Tsuna." He said with a smile that made flowers pop out of nowhere.

"That would be considered rude Decimo, how about Tsuna-sama?" he asked politely. "OF COURSE IT'LL BE RUDE TO THE JYUUDAIME!" interrupted Gokudera. "Maa~ Gokudera calm down," said Takeshi, as he put a arm around Hayato's shoulders. "Get your hands of me yakyuu-baka!" he yelled back. Ignoring their argument, Tsuna continued his conversation. "I-I guess it'll be fine. Shouldn't we going by now Sebastian-san?" reminding himself about the meeting.

"Of course, if all of you would follow me please." ,leading the direction. As they walked, Reborn got off his head to Basil's shoulder, they started a quiet conversation. It seemed they want to talk in private. That when Tsuna felt another awful wave of fatigue hit him. He felt everything moving, and ended up losing his balance. "Juudaime! /Tsuna! /Sawada! /Boss! /Tsunayoshi!" they all said, wanting to catch him. But all lost to a certain butler, who was carrying Tsuna bridal style. "Hmmm…." The butler mumbled.

He took off his glove with his teeth and put his hand on Tsuna forehead. "Who do you think you are to be touching Juudaime!" Hayato pointed accusingly. Sebastian removed his hand and looked at all of them. "He has a fever." He stated with all the seriousness in the world.

"Eh?" they all said. Yup even Hibari.

They all looked closer and noticed Tsuna was looking a bit pale, had some cold sweat on his face, shaking a little, and his breathing was a little labored. They were starting to feel ashamed of themselves; they haven't even notice if Tsuna's health was okay. "If I may make a suggestion I think it would be best if Tsunayoshi-sama rest first. It seemed his body has only recovered to a certain time limit." He explained, watching the others expression. Many emotions were running on their faces.

"Very well. Basil go tell Nono and Imeitsu that Tsuna will rest for a while to recover some strength. " he said as he jumped off Basil's shoulder to Yamamoto's. "Hai Reborn-dono." He started to walk away but took a quick glance at Tsuna before continuing. The rest watched him walk down the hall and disappear at a turn. "Tsunayoshi-sama room is this way. Please follow me, you don't want to get lost here, a few already did.", he said as he shifted his arms to make Tsuna comfortable, who had fell asleep or passed out, he really couldn't tell.

Sebastian led the way as the others followed. First, they had to go back to entrance room then up the grand stairs. Next they went up four levels of stairs and walk down a long stair-like hallway, as if it were a bridge. All made of the best quality and material on earth. As they finally enter at the fourth floor, they saw a hallway on top written with solid gold letters 'Vongola X'. As they walk down the corridor they saw painting on the walls until they reached a wall painted sky blue.

It was their pictures, "Oh I didn't know this was going to be here Kufufu… " ,Mukuro said as he stepped closer to inspect his painted picture. He had to admit who ever done it, did an outstanding job, they got his eyes color right, even the kanji was correct. Even Chrome's eye patch design was very detailed.

The others stepped closer to their own paintings. Ryohei yelled "Extreme!" obviously saying he likes his picture. Hibari hummed in approval, the Hibird coming out of nowhere saying, 'Hibari~! Hibari~! The Hibird like the picture too! Gokudera was at the right of Tsuna's picture which made him happy; Yamamoto's picture was next to his. Lambo was just bragging about his 'awesomeness'.

They went from left to right, the pictures went like this; Chrome, Mukuro, Hibari, Tsuna in the middle, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and finally Lambo. "Jyuudaime looks amazing!" he said with the puppy adoration look… again. The others had to admit it looked stunning. Tsuna was wearing a white suit with matching white tie. Black collar shirt that held white vertical thin stripes. His Vongola Sky ring around his neck. He was in Dying will mode, the flame on his forehead, burning brightly. The glowing orange eyes seem to be piercing your very soul. They held a serious gaze, but theirs a small smile. Below the framed painting in bold gold-orange writing:

_**~Vongola Sawada Tsunayoshi –Vongola Decimo – X ~**_

Pride swelled in Reborn's chest, Tsuna finally done it. He became the ideal boss that everyone will respect not feared. But Tsuna had a long way to go to restore Vongola's former glory. Though Reborn has faith that Tsuna will be able to go even beyond Primo.

It seemed Reborn forgot is own words, _'The sky show more emotion and smile brighter than anyone else. But fate dictates that they be taken away from us early.' _Fate messed around with Tsuna already, what else is it going to throw?

* * *

As they were all admiring their paintings, Sebastian slipped away with Nuts following him. His main concern was his Master. Not looking at a painting while his Master was not in the best condition. Though he has to admit Tsunayoshi –Sama did look stunning. He already tucked Tsuna into his canopy bed with a small towel on his forehead to cool him down a bit. Sebastian was a bit annoyed by his Master's guardians, they were lacking. In so many ways; disorganized, disrespectful, immature, careless, and his list goes on. He looked sadly at Tsuna from the chair he was sitting, '_At this rate'_, he thought, '_he'll be left alone…'_

Tsuna was forced to mature to grow stronger to protect those he loves. He is being pushed from one world to another, rejecting all of it along the way. But he came to understand it, it was do or die. Sebastian could see that Tsuna didn't fear death. Unbelievable as it sounds, it's true. The only thing Tsuna fears is the deaths of those around him.

He smiled as Tsuna's color started returning to his face. He heard footsteps closing in. So they finally found them. He left the door open so it'll be hard to miss where they are. Sebastian strode to the hallway, and closed the doors. They were being quite loud. He stood straight in front of the double doors, acting like a guard. "Where's Jyuudaime?" demanded Gokudera. Everybody else nodded in agreement well, except Reborn, Hibari, and Mukuro. Sebastian gave his signature creepy smile and put a finger on his lips, making Hayato shut up.

Putting his finger away, "He's sleeping; all of you are being too loud so I closed the doors. All of you could have woken him up; he needs all the rest he can get." He scolds at them if they were little children. "Well I might as well show your rooms." And with that he walked leading them once again. Not giving any the time to talk back. "All of you follow him; in the mean time I'll be watching Tsuna." Reborn ordered. Hibari and Mukuro, with Chrome tagging along, were already following him before Reborn ordered the rest to. Ryohei picked up Lambo and they jogged to reach the others.

Reborn shook his head, making Leon look at him. They, the guardians, were barely making progress. Sure in strength they were improving greatly, but emotionally and mentally, not so much. He sighed then opened the door. He could see a figure lying on a bed. Then he heard a wince. Hurrying his steps Reborn jump and landed on Tsuna's bed. Natsu was curled by Tsuna's chest, while Tsuna's arms were wrapped around him. He walked closer and saw Tsuna's sleeping face mixed with pain and anger. He was about to wake him up when Tsuna started to mumble in a dark tone, _**"I'll… kill you**_**…"**. Reborn beady eyes just stared at him in shock but Tsuna wasn't finished. _**"Kill me… just kill me…" **_but this time it was said softerand with that Tsuna woke up with a gasp and stared at the ceiling wide eyed. Waking up Nuts, Tsuna put a hand on his heart, the beating making him believe he was alive. Unaware that somebody witnessed the scene.

"I-I'm a-alive?... " Tsuna's hand gripped his shirt, just to make sure. "Of course you're alive." Reborn said bringing Tsuna out of his trance. Shock filling his very core, Tsuna sprang out of the bed. Natsu growled defensively and stood in front of Tsuna, thinking Reborn is a threat. Tsuna pinned himself at the headboard. Staring at Reborn if he were a monster. "R-re-b-born." Tsuna stuttered out. "Tsuna what were you dreaming about?" he demanded, Leon crawling to his hand. Tsuna's hands went on either side of his head. Remembering what he dreamt. All he could think: **Pain.**

__Dream Flashback__

_It was a class of gold and black. Tsuna made a gold sphere, threw it…destroying the ground surrounding him. His breathing was severely labored, his body was in horrible condition; he knew he couldn't win this fight. He failed again after so many sacrifices he made… and not one helped._

"_**You let your guard down…"**_ _the voice whispered in his ears. Tsuna jumped in the air just in time, watching the ground below him was crushed. __**"Got you…"**_ _he heard, but only felt a hand on his face then he was slammed to the unforgiving earth. He coughed blood on the gloved hand splatting some on his face. The gloved hand moved from his mouth to his neck. The hand started strangling him, picking him up from the ground. The hand gripped tighter as it lifted him up in the air. Blood started to creak from Tsuna's mouth. __**"All I wanted to do was protect you… save you from those that only want to use you, hurt you, make you suffer, those that take away your happiness but what do you do…" **__the unknown voice turned harsh__** " YOU TRY TO PROTECT THEM!"**__ The grip was suffocating him, Tsuna could barley gasp for air._

"_**All you do is protect them! ...AND TRY TO KILL ME!"**__ the voice was now sounding desperate. His unused hand slowly traveled to Tsuna's chest, ripping off a piece of the clothing. He looked at the stab wound he did some time ago, he slowly slid two fingers in, hearing Tsuna's gargle in pain. He brought Tsuna to his eye level, wanting to see the pain on his face. __**"Is this what you want? I could have given you this if this is what you wanted!"**__ With that he threw Tsuna on the ground, watching him skid until he came to a stop. Their was a certain distance between them now. Tsuna slowly went on his knees, then stood up, clutching the bleeding wound on his chest. While he closed one of his eyes, his other hand gripped his stomach. The small cut above his eyebrow was leaking blood in his eye, so he had no choice but to close it._

"_**Well your resolve is still strong I see…" **__then an evil look came upon his face, it was so horrid that it almost made Tsuna puke. __**"I guess I'll just go after **_**them**_**…if that will break you down I suppose."**__ The smile turned so murderous, filled with malice and insanity. Tsuna couldn't take it anymore and vomited blood. Tsuna raised his head, _**"I'll… kill you… if you go after them." **_his voice held a demonic tone.__Tsuna's eyes held a firm glare, his eyes flashed gold-orange, then black but quickly back to brown. But no longer those bright honey amber eyes, they darkened but held age, horror, hope, and lastly regret. Then Tsuna heard footsteps, running… at his directions! NO! Horror ran on Tsuna's pale face. They were coming; he looked and saw that smile turned more despicable that hell has frozen over._

"_**Hmm it looks like their knocking on deaths door… it would be considered rude if it didn't open right?" **__the unknown figure casually threatened as a long black blade appeared in his hand. Tsuna knew he didn't have much time to stop him so he did the only thing he could do… give up. "Kill me..." he couldn't let the others be killed no matter how much pain they caused him. The unknown figure stopped twirling the blade and his smile turned grim. __**"So you finally surrender?"**__, he snapped his finger and out of the dark , seven soldier like figures came out. Each having a handgun. All pointing at Tsuna, their is no turning back. _

_Tsuna could hear them coming closer, he needed to finish this now. __**"**_**Kill me… just kill****me…"**_the demonic tone returning but said softly.__** "As you wish… Cielo." **__with another snap the soldiers pulled the trigger. Tsuna could feel each bullet pierce deep and they didn't stop shooting. But Tsuna held his ground, he wouldn't fall. Hell he'll die standing. __**"Nuh-uh Cielo." **__Then the last thing Tsuna saw is the black blade that went through his heart. Everything lost its color, it went white and gray, the only color Tsuna could see was red. His blood. Then dark, oh so dark… then…_

_Nothing._

_The unknown figure pulled out his blade from Tsuna's body. With another snap the soldiers were ash. He couldn't help but marvel at sight below him. Tsuna is on his back, blood pouring out every wound, cut, hole and gash. The blood started pooling like a pond beneath Tsuna, contrasting his already pale skin and soaking his long hair. A bit of blood splats on his face. But what made the scene stand out was that he had his eyes open and he had a very small smile on his face. Those eyes dulled as seconds went by. As if he was just enjoying the sky's last view, which has turned a dark gray. Tsuna _finally _surrendered. _

_Tsuna is _finally _dead._

_He heard _them_ running, closing in. Oh how would he love to kill them. Ripping out their throats and choking them with it. But that smiled returned with a hint of victory. He did _kill _them. In a way, he took away what kept them alive. Tsuna's friends and family will suffer what he suffered. Tsuna's death will be _their _deaths. He started to chuckle darkly then it turned to manically laughter. Slowly stopping his laughter, he looked at Tsuna one last time. This time a real small gentle smile on his face, __**"Goodbye Cielo."**__ And with that he was gone. He couldn't help but bring that horrible smile back when he heard _them _scream in haunting agony…_

"_TSUNA!"_

_But his eyes widened when he heard the wind whisper 'Goodbye Muerte (Death)…'_

_That's when he knew he lost it._

They all lost. And they were never getting _him_ back.

__End Flashback Dream__

Tsuna in real life didn't know he started to hyperventilate. He was still lost in his own world. "Tsuna… Tsuna! TSUNA!" Reborn panicked. Tsuna's body will shut down if he didn't get him to stop. So he did the only thing he could… knock him out. Acupuncture did come in handy. Tsuna motionless body was now breathing normally. _'What did you dream Tsuna? What was so bad that it made you suffer like this?' _Reborn thought. But one thing for sure he was going to get to the bottom of this. One way or another. _'I think its time for me to see Nono… in private.'_

* * *

Eyes fluttered open, a hand came to his forehead in mild pain, and he slowly sat up. What happened? He couldn't remember anything. He slowly looked around, this isn't his room. He felt a small vibration, and looked at his side, it was Nuts. Smiling, he grabbed the purring Nuts and put him on his lap. He started to stroke the soft fur.

'_Nuts where am I?' _he looked at his surroundings.

'_**We're in your room, well in your new room I suppose…'**_

Tsuna quickly remembered that he was supposed to have a meeting with his grandpa and dad then nothing.

'_Natsu did I pass out...again?'_ Tsuna asked, worry laced in his voice.

'_**Sorry Tsu but you did… I'm sorry I wasn't able to help this time…' **_Natsu's said ashamed he couldn't help.

'_Don't be. It's my fault for not realizing the warnings….I'm just glad you're here with me.'_

Both couldn't help but think back when it first happened. It was just four days ago in his room, Tsuna was strong enough to get out of bed and walk a couple of feet. If he went beyond that his body would give out. Tsuna was going to go downstairs to get some water, if he had the chance. None of his guardians wouldn't let him lift a finger! Well, Reborn didn't say anything about it. Nuts stayed by his side, going wherever he went. But currently they were being updated by Reborn about something he already knew in Bianchi's room. Slowly getting out his room, not making a sound, he started to walk to the stairs, until he felt everything move. Knowing what was going to happen, Tsuna rushed to his room. Big mistake. As he entered his room again, he felt awful. Everything was cold, but his skin was burning. He was shaking, his skin looked so white. He could feel his clothes getting soaked in cold sweat. Stumbling back to his bed, he passed out before he hit the sheets. Natsu witnessed the whole scene, he was screaming Tsuna's name in his mind, but Tsuna didn't respond back. After he woke up, they found out when he or Nuts was going to pass out or unconscious, the link they shared wouldn't work.

Tsuna wanted no one to find out. Nuts could respect that, things were already in a haywire; this could just cause more problems. So it became their little secret.

'_**Mmm… I just wish we could know a bit ahead to make sure your safe.'**_

'_I'm sorry for making you worry Nuts...'_

'_**Ano…etto…I'm not the only one you worried Tsu… you passed out in front of the others…'**_

'_Eh! Really? T-Then who brought me here?' _Tsuna couldn't help but ask nervously.

'_**Well your friends wanted to catch you but Sebastian beat them to it. He carried you up here. Bridal style.' **_Nuts snickered.

'_S-Soka? Then I have to thank him when I see him.'_

'_**Nao.'**_

Tsuna continued to pet Nuts, he would sometimes stop to annoy him. While Tsuna petted Nuts he was looking in his new room. It held tall windows, from which he can see he had a balcony outside. Also tall doors leading to the closet and the other to the bathroom. The other doors he didn't know. In one corner were book shelf's embalmed in the wall, he squinted his eyes and saw manga's and books. Right near the book shelf was a fireplace with a love seat and tea table. He had a huge canopy bed that stuck to the ceiling. It could fit at least ten people or more. He looked in front of him and there was a carpet with the Vongola symbol. If he looked up there was a HD flat screen, big too. Stereo and game system. A laptop on the espresso colored mahogany desk. Overall the walls are painted sky blue.

It was bit a too much for Tsuna, he felt small in this room. In his opinion he liked his old room in his house. It has the homey feeling he likes so much. With a sigh, he knew he had to get use to it. Looking at the sheets, they were silk. He didn't like silk, it feels too slippery, and he prefers cotton. It's soft and warm, just how he likes it. With a groan he crawled to the edge of the bed. Natsu following close behind.

Then he heard a knock on the door. "Excuse me." The double doors open and Sebastian walks in. Closing them, locking it, and perfectly balancing a tray of tea. "I hope you rested well Master Tsunayoshi." He said as he poured the tea in to a cup. "I-I did. Ano Sebastian…" Tsuna asked. "Yes Master Tsunayoshi?" He said as he gently placed the cup onto a plate and was handing it over to Tsuna, who took it gratefully. "I want to say thank you for taking care of me." With that being said, Tsuna took a sip of his green tea to hide his blush. It's embarrassing to be carried up bridal style. "You're welcome Master Tsunayoshi." Sebastian said with a smile on his face. Tsuna's eyes narrowed slightly, "Where is Reborn Sebastian?" he asked cautiously. Sebastian put a hand oh his chin, "Well if I remember correctly he left your room about an hour ago, may I ask why?" curiosity getting the better of him. "No um… I meant where he went?" he asked once again. Sebastian pulled his hand away from his chin, his hand asking for Tsuna's cup, who gave it to him. "He went to the conference room; he wanted to have a private chat with Vongola Nono and CEDEF Leader Imeitsu."

Now it was Tsuna's turn to panic.

Reborn might tell them he had a nightmare, the last thing he needed them is to be suspicious. "Are they still having a meeting Sebastian?" Tsuna asked urgently. Sebastian seeing the panic, he quickly nodded and led his hand out. "Then we have no time to waste. If you would follow me please Master Tsunayoshi." Tsuna gently placed his hand on top Sebastian's, feeling the cool soft glove. "And Sebastian please call me Tsuna, even in private if you want, if it makes you feel comfortable." Tsuna stammered. The blood rising to his cheeks and feeling the warmth reach to his ears. Sebastian smiled and once again raised Tsuna's hand to his lips and kissed it. Now Tsuna was ripe as a tomato. "As you wish Tsuna."

Tsuna shivered, his name on that mans lips sounded divine. With a gentle pull Sebastian was leading him to one of the tall doors that he didn't know what it was. "These doors, each door, contains a secret passage way. They almost connect to every hallway in this Manor." Sebastian quickly explained as he opened a door, which looked to have blankets and futons. Tsuna was at awe at how elaborate this Mansion is. His ears heard a 'click' and that the top part of the shelf contained a secret opening. Sebastian twisted a knob and was another 'click' and the shelf opened if it was a door.

"Wao." Tsuna had to admit that was cool. Sebastian smiled at how cute his master was surprised. Stepping over the secret door, Tsuna followed, with Nuts on his head. Tsuna saw it was dark, as if you just stepped into another world. "As you can see Tsuna, it's dark and it'll only light one way." Sebastian said as he looked down at him. Realizing what he meant, Tsuna looked at Nuts, who nodded. Nuts fiery neck started to glow orange. Lighting up the dark narrow hallway. Tsuna looked at Sebastian "But why does the Dying Will Flame work and not a regular lighter?" he questioned. "Actually only a Sky flame can light up _this_ passage." He took a small pause. "A lighter would quickly die out because it doesn't have the same type of energy of that of a dying will flame which these wall were made for. Any chemical or gas will be subdued by them. Also there are special mirrors that'll reflect all the other colors except orange. But those are also hidden in the walls." Tsuna soaked this info in his brain. Knowing he'll use it later. Tsuna took a step forward and then continued to walk further, he needs to get to that meeting.

"I guess this is where we will part." Sebastian said has he stepped out of the secret passage. That's when Tsuna remembered he didn't know the damn passage way! "W-Wait Sebastian what way is it?" he sweat dropped. He's walking to hells knows where! "Ah yes, please listen carefully Tsuna, your going to keep walking straight for fifteen feet, tap the wall once, next take the corridor on the far left, take that path all the way, even if it means taking the stairs down. Then, you'll see five doors take the one that has a Red orchid design." He informed, eyes smiling at how Tsuna tried to swallow it all.

"H-Hai." He nervously replied. Hoping to any deity up there will make sure he doesn't get lost.

"Wait Sebastian what are you going to be doing?" he couldn't help but ask. "I will be keeping watch, just to make sure they don't panic and go looking all over for you." Sebastian replied if it was the simplest thing ever. This made Tsuna smile, "Thank you Sebastian, give an excuse if you have too." His eyes growing serious. "This is between us Sebastian." He said with a firm but gentle tone. With a small bow, "As you wish, Master Tsunayoshi." And with that Tsuna turned around and began to walk, Sebastian closing the secret door. Nothing ever happened.

* * *

'_Nuts I hope you remembered part of that because I didn't.'_

'_**Uhh….I remembered part of it…. No we're going to get lost!'**_

'_Don't say that! What happens if you jinx us!'_

'_**No I take it back!'**_

'_Too late! Now we are going to be lost here for the rest of are no-good lives!'_

'_**Oh the horror!'**_

They both laughed, just finding their predicament funny. "I think it's been fifteen feet already." Tsuna said out loud. "Me too." This time it was Nuts. Nobody knows and they never will know that Nuts can talk. That's what makes Nuts different from the other Vongola animals. That and Nuts has a voice of a child. But a very cute one. Tsuna also noticed that he was feeling a lot better.

Tapping the wall, part of the wall, the size of a door, slide back and to the side. "I guess this is it." Tsuna said. Nuts glowed brighter making sure they could see where their going. After making their way, they got lost making the wrong turn, only once, they finally reached the door with Red orchid design. They both can hear talking on the other side. But from what Tsuna fingers could feel the door was petty thick.

Remembering to slide it, he did. The door he slides was an opening to a small room. The voices were now clearer. Tsuna saw light coming out, but it was small. He is behind a book shelf. So this was the exit? Feeling behind the book shelf, Tsuna felt his fingers slide something else. Sliding it open, light hit his eyes. Stepping back for his eyes to adjust but quickly let it go when he heard his name. It was a sliding peep hole, Tsuna looked through it, wondering what they where talking about.

"So everything is under control now right?" it was Reborn's voice. From what Tsuna could see he was sitting next to his dad, right across from them is Nono. "Yes so far all is well." Said Nono in his humbled tone. Hearing a huge sigh, Tsuna moved his eyes to his father, feeling a soft pain in his chest. "I'm just glad we were able to settle this situation before it went beyond are control, I don't know what we were going to do if it did." Iemitsu said as he intertwined his fingers. "That's a relief, since Vongola is still recovering from recent incidents." Reborn said, Tsuna could see him relax a bit, but no matter what his guard was up. Both men nodded at this, they visibly relaxed as well.

Tsuna felt he should reveal himself now until he heard his name again. "So how's Tsuna Reborn?" Nono asked, as he leaned back to his chair. While Iemitsu leaned forward, being the worried parent. This time Reborn sighed, "His health is fairly stable but I'm not sure about his mental state. After what he's been through I'm observing him to see if he has any trauma." Both men nodded, gesturing him to continue. Tsuna wondered why Reborn would think that. Did he think he was weak? "Well as I'm sure Basil told you that I postponed the meeting correct?" Again they nod. "He passed out while we going to the conference room." The air in the room was so quiet you could cut it with a knife. "I was hoping for his health to be a bit better." Nono admitted.

"Me too, after I heard what happened I thought I lost him, I almost killed myself." Iemitsu said with grief, his face filled with pain, as if remembering something he would rather erase. "We all did Iemitsu." Reborn said as he adjusted his fedora, creating a shade under his eyes. "But I wish it really didn't have to be this way." Nono said. " Aah if only Tsuna was interested in the mafia when he was little it wouldn't be so difficult for me to see him become boss." Iemitsu admitted, if releasing a heavy burden off his shoulders.

Watching from his sliding peep hole, Tsuna was confused; what did his dad mean by that? Tsuna could feel something in his chest, telling him that he wasn't going to like what he's going to hear. "Ah that would have made things easier but Tsuna wasn't born in the mafia world. Also he wasn't one of the original candidates in the beginning." Nono added. "Yeah but it hurts that in the end it had to be plotted out." Iemitsu replied. _'Plot what?' _Tsuna thought. The feeling rising in his chest was starting to hurt; deep inside him he knew the answer but he didn't want to hear it. "At first I thought he was a joke but I did see he had potential and now it's nearly perfect. Though I thought he would end up giving up, but we took the correct steps to make sure that in the end Tsuna would become Vongola Decimo. But Byakuran and Shimon were unexpected though." Reborn finally spoke, and for Tsuna his words were like stabs that were going deeper, and wouldn't stop.

"Tsuna…" Nuts whispered, feeling Tsuna's emotions run through him and his own anger. Nuts couldn't believe they would do that…would they?

"I thought that for a second too, that Tsuna might back out or not believe Reborn, but sending Gokudera was a good idea Timoteo, using his enthusiasm for a mission to help Vongola." Iemitsu said. A silent gasp came out of Tsuna's mouth as his eyes were widened with disbelief. He started to tremble; the pain felt if he had an open hole in his chest and getting bigger. His grandpa… His Grandpa of all people set this up! Tsuna shook his head; his ji-chan wouldn't do that right? Right? He _could not _believe this!

"I wish their was another way, but Vongola needed him or else another family would have taken over and that's the last thing this organization needed." Nono said, a slight hint of sadness in his voice, but barely audible. Not knowing that he was tearing Tsuna apart piece by piece, making the hole be ripped open. "If that didn't work then bringing his guardians into this would, Tsuna wouldn't just abandon them in his problems. But somehow they would have gotten in the mafia with or without Tsuna." Reborn also added, now making the hole so empty. "We took the right steps and all that matter's is that Tsuna became boss, even if it is against his will." Finally his dad making the hole so hollow. No on one in that room noticed that they broken the boy to unforgivable pieces.

Tsuna slowly slide closed the peep hole, unable to hear anymore as they continued their conversation. Tears were streaming like a creak, sobbing escaped from his mouth, his shoulders shaking, and his whole body trembling. Tsuna walked to the Red Orchid door and left. Following close behind, Nuts was worried deeply. After closing the door behind him and leaned against it, he couldn't take it anymore. He broke down, sliding down to the cold ground. Pulling his legs against his chest, burying his face and… he just cried. Not knowing what else to do.

'_I-I never felt so used and betrayed! I was their last resort! They planned for me to become Decimo… not even giving me a choice! Why? Why would they so far? I trusted them with all I had and this is what they wanted! Dad… you're a liar, Reborn… you're a deceiver, Ji-ch- Nono… you t-traitor…. All of you lied to me… what else is a lie!' _

Tsuna grabbed his hair in frustrated sadness, slightly banged his head against the door. Until he felt the cold metal on his finger, knowingly seething what was on it. Bringing his hand to his view, he stared at it coldly. Nuts quietly went on his head in silent fury.

"I guess I was no-good after all. Just some another boy who was being used for somebody else's dirty work. No talent, nothing special, just useless. Another person who's forced to take the blame and weight and will never be given a choice to choose. Take all the pain and torment…" he took a shuddering breath in "and I will, because I already did." New tears started rolling down his face, blurring his vision.

"But not anymore…" with that he ranked off the ring from his finger. Tsuna kept replaying what he saw, what he heard, clutching the ring in his palm his nails started to dig in his skin, making it bleed. His teeth gritting, tears pouring out, "I will **never **become Decimo, I never wanted to be in the mafia, I wanted was a normal life, ALL I WANTED WAS TO BE LEFT ALONE! I NEVER WANTED THIS LIFE!" he screamed out. No longer being able to hold it in. Everything felt like a blur, everything was hazed.

Tsuna couldn't help but stare at his bleeding palm, painting the Vongola Sky ring crimson, and then close his eyes shut tight.

'_Who can I trust?'_

_Deep inside him, the answer came back._

'_No one.'_

**

* * *

**

**Authors note: **And wala its over! May have mispellling or/and bad grammar, I don't have a beta! Well chapter one is pretty long but it was worth it! I did feel sad writing Tsuna suffering but it had to happen because it was part of the plot! Also I know its confusing how this is going to be R27, X27, or 1827, but the main pairing is R27. They'll get together in future chapters just be patient please!

Please review, I don't care if you say its good, shitty or just plain poo-poo! I need the truth. Yes I go with honesty is the best policy, even if it hurts. If you liked it please review so I can continue doing this story if not I'll delete it!

**Please read the author note above please and thx u!**


	2. Should I Trust You?

T5-2

Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Title: **Unforgivable or forgotten**?

Rating: T, will go up in future chapters. Adult Language. (Lol)

Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn if I did yaoi would have taken over the world by now. What a dream that'll be. R27, X27, 1827, Allx27.**

Summary: **Tsuna hears something he wishes he didn't. His dad, Reborn, and Nono planned out for him to become Decimo, he was never going to have a choice. What will Tsuna do? Will he become Decimo or runaway from it all?**

Plot**: Tsuna hears a conversation between his father, Reborn, and Nono. They planned out for him to become Decimo, he never had a choice. After that, everything seems to go downhill. Slowly losing his trust in those around him, he runs away. Slowly, Tsuna started to reawaken a power that he forgot, he never knew, nobody else does. But with this power, things will go wrong, but for whom?**

Chapter 2 –** Should I trust you or believe you? **

'_**Kyao or Nyo or Nya or Nao'-Nuts Speaking to Tsuna with their mental link.**_

"Insert speaking here"

'_Looking at my thoughts'_

I'm so happy that a lot of people enjoyed this story! I didn't know I would get so many reviews, alerts, and favs! I was so surprised! I promise I'll do my best! X]

Thanks for reviewing: Sailor Dying-Will, mayra-the-fox, runwithanime, Aka-chan(), totalamuto, souldew, naruke3176, Alternative Angel, lojeloce of namimori, AnimeOtakuDeGozaru, pokermaniac039, Breathless02, HalloweenMasquerade, stormypeach1396, Vongola-Decimo27, Twilight Emo Wind Goddess, katekyuu (),Ambie-chan (),linda31, gracefulsunshine, milostudio, LilyMoonstone, plummy-kins (), luvtuna27, Kirichi-fox, crisscross (), yukishira, Sachiel Angelo, prinnydood25, Mary Elizabeth (),makedi.

[Those with (), please have an a account I want to reply back to you and if to those that I didn't reply I'm very sorry, I'll try to get you next time.]

Announcements**: I'll be updating a little slower than usual because I want to match as much as possible to the manga. I want to stay on the storyline but I don't want my facts to be wrong? But remember this is a fiction. Please be patient! And this is not beta'd. Once again I feel it's boring… I get bored really easy so I think that why I find this boring.**

& Musings:** I was supposed to update last week but school (killing me with overloading homework and projects), a cold (CA weather is bipolar!) and getting obsessed with the album Lungs by Florence + The Machine… love them to death. (My favorite song is Howl and there coming to LA in June and then in July is the Anime Expo! :] )**

**Song listening to while writing this: Florence + The Machine – Heavy in Your Arms **

**

* * *

**

_Last time on Chapter 1: Who can I trust?_

"_But not anymore…" with that he ranked off the ring from his finger. Tsuna kept replaying what he saw, what he heard, clutching the ring in his palm his nails started to dig in his skin, making it bleed. His teeth gritting, tears pouring out, "I will __**never **__become Decimo, I never wanted to be in the mafia, I wanted was a normal life, ALL I WANTED WAS TO BE LEFT ALONE! I NEVER WANTED THIS LIFE!" he screamed out. No longer being able to hold it in. Everything felt like a blur, everything was hazed._

_Tsuna couldn't help but stare at his bleeding palm, painting the Vongola Sky ring crimson, and then close his eyes shut tight._

'_Who can I trust?'_

_Deep inside him, the answer came back._

'_No one.'_

_

* * *

_

Tsuna felt numb, but everything was so hazed and blurred around him that he didn't know if what he heard was surreal. His body felt so cold against the ground. The door he was leaning against was his anchor to reality, telling him what he heard and saw was real.

Deep inside him, something just started to burn. He didn't know what it was; it was if he just set something on fire, and the flame started to spread. He didn't bother to stop it, this _feeling_ made feel something, that he was alive. Not noticing the charred blackness that left nothing but ashes.

He didn't feel that hollow hole no more. He felt that his soul was being pushed out of the sky, just waiting to crash to the unforgiving ground and that nobody was going to save him. Not that he wanted to be saved. He wanted to be alone and if this is the place to be to have such a thing, he would stay.

He was once flying but now he is falling.

Slowly picking himself from the ground; his hand gripped tighter around the ring to a fist, leaving blood spots on the ground. Natsu started to glow again, staying quiet on Tsuna's head. Natsu knew that the last thing Tsuna wanted to do was to talk things out. He was internally seething, how could they do such a thing to Tsuna, but Nuts frowned sadly. If Tsuna never joined the mafia he wouldn't exist. Nuts didn't know what to do.

Tsuna started to walk not paying attention where he's going. His thoughts were running in every direction and crashing to each other. Everything was making sense to him now, but it was killing him little by little.

'_So that's how it is? I was never going to have a choice from the start…even if it meant putting others in danger. I wonder if I kept rejecting everything up until now would Nono threaten me.' _He gave a small hollow laugh. Natsu quickly looked down when he heard him laugh, his worry increasing. _'So now they want me because other famiglia's want an alliance with Vongola?' _his laugh now bitter. _'Everything makes sense now…. If Nono's children didn't die then I wouldn't even be here right now! That's right I'm a back up! Nono didn't want another famiglia to be in charge so why not use somebody useless!'_ , his laughter changing to something dark, an insane smile growing in his face.

'_Oh that's right he sent Gokudera for a "mission", I wonder if he succeeded! I wonder if the others are part of this! I'm sure Reborn would make sure that'll they join Vongola and try to convince me to become Decimo! Oh maybe Natsu is a spy just telling them everything! Ha it seems that Reborn is right! I wouldn't leave them behind! Ha-ha they had me trapped all along!' _tears were once again cascading his cheeks, only to fall to the ground. '_I AM a joke!' _Loud insane laughter started to fill the narrow hall. "HAHAHAHAHAH-", until he is cut off by a slap from a paw…

Natsu.

Nuts was growling dangerously as he landed. Not the type of growl you hear from a baby lion cub. The slap was so strong Tsuna lost his balance making him fall to the ground. Landing on his back, Tsuna put a hand to his cheek, it stung so badly. Wide eyes stared at Nuts, not believing what just happened, but unknowingly brought him from losing his mind. "N-Natsu did you just sl-", but was cut off by the roar,** "**_**SHUT UP!"**_ "Nuts wha-" he said as stood on his knees, the hand still on his cheek. "Shut up Tsuna…" he sounded so sad. Tsuna eyes widened, he made Nuts cry. "Oh my god Natsu I didn't mean to-", Tsuna spoke but was cut off again. "I said SHUT UP!" This time Nuts sounded furious.

"Do you have any idea how insane you sounded? I thought I really lost you! I know they hurt you but you don't have hold all your pain Tsuna! Let me have a share of what you're suffering!" tears hitting the ground. "I know they betrayed your trust but _you_ know better that I'll never do that! Yes! I saw you slowly losing it! Everything! Your _sanity_ resolve, faith, trust, and your even in me!" he said with a tone that didn't match of a child. The hand from Tsuna's cheek went limp, but then he fought back.

"What do you expect me to think Natsu! How do I know that you're not a spy or something! Since it seems EVERYTHING was planned out how I know you aren't part of their plan! Everything around me is full of lies! It's all bullshit! Everything **I **know is a lie!" Tsuna vented out, just attacking with his words.

"Why should I trust you! Tsuna screamed at Natsu. The only question that kept clawing his mind.

"Because I know everything Tsuna! And I haven't said a word to nobody! Everything is between us and only _us! _Reborn can shoot me for all I care but I'll die with our secrets!_"_ He screamed back.

"Natsu…." He sobbed out, his breakdown going deeper, "I-I know I c-can trust you!" releasing what his heart kept saying, his hands covering his ears. Only wanting to shut out the world around him.

"Then tell me why you called me a spy!" Natsu knew something else was causing Tsuna to act like _this._

"I don't know why! My mind isn't making sense but it is making sense, I-I just don't know anymore…. I-I just don't know…. All I know is that I never felt so empty in my life… " Tsuna shuddered out; full of broken thoughts he couldn't repair. He said, leaning a little forward creating a shadow that covered his eyes, his tears turning into rivers.

"I know that! Damn it Tsuna what else is hurting you so badly?" Nuts screamed back, knowing something else just intensified the pain that Tsuna has. Then his eyes widened, he finally realized what is killing Tsuna from the inside out. "Its Reborn isn't it?" Nuts questioned, looking Tsuna in the eyes as much as he could. He watched a Tsuna's body stiffened.

"Ah, it is." Natsu eyes saddened at hearing Tsuna's reply, his tears all dried up, but anger filling his very core.

"And you know what's the worst thing about it Natsu? The very person that I love thinks I'm nothing more than a joke." He said in a broken voice that seemed that it could never be fixed.

"Tsuna… I don't know in what pain you're in but I do know that it hurts. I know you fell in love with _Reborn,_ but if he meant what he said then he doesn't deserve you! _Vongola_ doesn't even deserve you!" ,he said their names with disgust "But Tsuna… even when everybody else abandons, hurts you… you can always find me by your side…." He finished, hoping to put Tsuna's mind at some ease.

Tsuna looked down to his left, and there is Nuts. Sitting there, never wavering for a second, and looking at him with honest eyes. Putting his hands away from his ears, he could resist anymore. He grabbed Nuts and hugged close to his chest. Finally knowing he had at least one person that wouldn't stray away. Tucked firmly under his chin and with an embrace that made him regret for even doubting the Nuts.

"Forgive me Nuts, I-I'm so sorry…" he wept out. Tsuna felt horrible, from what had happened earlier and with this, he felt so lost.

"Tsu it was never your fault… But please calm down your worrying me…" Nuts had to admit. He saw Tsuna lose his mind, but he was trying to put some of the pieces together.

"Thank you Nuts… for being here, for everything."

"Always Tsu, always."

'_The mafia wasn't going to break me Reborn, but the people I care about.'_ Tsuna last thought.

* * *

Tsuna didn't know how long he cried after his second breakdown. But Nuts told him they should start walking back. Neither of them noticing the blood trail Tsuna left behind. After getting lost after making a wrong turn, again, they were back where they started. But how to open the door? That's the problem.

'_How are we going to open the door Nuts?'_

'_**I don't know… maybe there is something like a trapped door knob, like how Sebastian did it.'**_

'_It's worth a shot I guess.'_

Feeling behind the shelf/door, his fingers felt something small, its shape felt like a square. Looking closer there was a hole it looked pretty small, curiosity getting the better of him, he slid his finger in. He felt he pushed something, a button? He heard a 'click', the twist and shift of gears, another 'click' and the shelf door opened revealing his room.

Tsuna looked around, nobody is in here. He sighed in relief, ruffling his hair, he didn't know why he does this, and he felt something wet on his hand. Putting his hand in front of his face he gasped.

Tsuna POV

My hand was covered in blood, how didn't I feel the pain? I could see the marks my finger nails made on my palm. I twisted my hand, in a way it looks somebody just put my hand in bucket of blood and shaked it. Then I see the Vongola ring, I wanted to throw it out the window! Burn it! Something to rid of it! I shook my head from those thoughts. As of right now I can't seem suspicious, if I do they'll start to ask question. I look at my sweater, the sleeves have blood too and this one is my favorite! Great! Just great! Things can't get much worse.

End POV

A knock of his door made Tsuna tear away his gaze of his hand. Looking around his room for the bathroom, what door! WHAT DOOR! By luck, he picked the correct door; she already had enough fun with Tsuna today. (Lady Luck made him get lost, twice.) Closing the door behind him, with Nuts on his head, he heard the main door open.

"Little Vongola are you in here?" It was just Shamal.

Fuck its Shamal! Tsuna couldn't help but think. Reborn must have called him after he passed out. "Y-Yeah Shamal, I'm in the bathroom, I-I'm going to take shower." Tsuna said loud enough for Shamal to hear. "Perfect timing then, make sure you take off your bandages correctly." Shamal reminded him. "H-Hai." , Tsuna replyed. He locked the door and turned around…Wao.

His bathroom is huge. Tsuna could see two sinks, bath tub/Jacuzzi, shower, and a mini sauna. The room itself has a color of beige with darker colors to contrast it. The bathtub was big enough for all his guardians and there's still space to move around. The sinks with towels, toothpaste, and soap dispenser by its side. The mirror above it looking crystal clear. There was ceiling lights, even a chandelier. The shower was pretty big too, and what Tsuna wanted was a hot shower. Even though he didn't plan on it.

Nuts jumping off his head to the floor. Stopping by the sinks, dropping the Vongola ring on the counter, Tsuna took a hard look at himself. His eyes and cheeks were still red from the crying and there was blood in his face because of his hand. Besides his physical appearance, he changed. He didn't know if it was for better or worse, but he could still remember how he was before all of this started. He shook his head again, he'll start crying if thinks about that. Noticing the hamper, he started to undress.

Looking behind him, he saw a full length mirror. He also saw the bandages that were warped around his whole upper body. His torso has a small blood spot leaking through because of his broken rib that punctured his lung. Turning his neck to the side he can see the finger shaped bruises when he was choked. His shoulders and arms bandaged, but he knows how his scars and scratches look like. Down at his stomach, the most wrapped up, was the stitches underneath.

Gently laying his hand on his stomach, his face showed pain as he remembered when he was stabbed. Closing his eyes, he continued to undress then removing his bandages. He didn't like seeing himself wrapped up, feeling he was at his weakest. Stepping into the shower, making sure the water wasn't too hot (bad for his wounds.). He winced as the water it his skin, his body ached so bad. Washing himself without causing too much pain, he stepped out of the shower.

Looking for his towel, he saw that Nuts had it ready for him. He blushed slightly because he is naked, but knew he had nothing to be ashamed about in front of Nuts. Getting his towel, wiping his body from the water, he noticed a bath robe.

'_Theirs no point in putting on shirt a if I'm going to take it off.' _He thought. Deciding to put on the bathrobe, Tsuna headed to the closet which was connected to the bathroom.

Poor Tsuna can only take a few surprises a day. If his bathroom is huge, then his closet is enormous! Tsuna quickly looked around, there all types of stuff in here. The shoes on the racked wall, all coordinated by occasion, color, and alphabetical order. He could see Calvin Klein, Armani, Ralph Lauren, and so much more both in his clothes and shoes. His accessories were too much. Glasses on display as if it was in a store. Wrist and pocket watches of all kinds. Don't have him start on the jewelry. It was a women's dream, but to bad Tsuna is living in it.

Taking ten minutes to find some pants and boxers, yup the boxers are Gucci. Also a shirt when Shamal finishes him up. Nuts leading the way out, Tsuna opening the door. Tsuna saw Shamal sitting in the love seat reading a… magazine? Figuring what type of magazine it is. Tsuna sighed he should have known that Shamal can't stay away from his… interest's.

Clearing his throat, Shamal fringed. "Who? What? Oh it's you, Little Vongola." Tsuna eyes hardened when he heard that nickname. "It's Tsuna, Shamal." He said seriously. Shamal raised an eyebrow at this, but complied. "Okay Litt- I mean Tsuna." Tsuna, nodded in approval, a small smile gracing his lips, making the older man blush. "Thank you." Tsuna said.

"Well you should get on your bed so we can start." Shamal told. Tsuna nodded at and went to the side of his bed as he watched Shamal take out a surgeon's medical kit. Tsuna could see him preparing wraps, antiseptic, the needle, and thread. "Okay kid, take off the robe." Said Shamal as he put all the things he needs on the night stand. Taking a deep breath in, Tsuna took off the robe, and heard the gasp.

"No matter how many times I've done this, yours the worst I've seen Tsuna. Heck! I'm the one who did the surgery and I'm still shocked." Shamal said as he told Tsuna to sit up. "I really did some damage huh?" Tsuna asked, and then winced. Shamal had put some pressure on his back and it burned.

"Damage? Not even close kid. But if you recover at this rate you'll be fine in two to three months." Shamal said as he readied the antiseptic. "Alright this is going to sting, so prepare yourself." He informed. Tsuna closed his eyes tight but opened wide and said, "ITTE!"

"Told you it would hurt."

"You said sting! Not hur-Itte!" Natsu snickered in the background.

"It can't be helped; well I'll ask some questions to get your mind off it."

"O-Okay."

"Have you been taking your medications and applying the ointments I told you?" he asked. His ears all open, his hands cleaning and bandaging Tsuna's arms and shoulders. Tsuna rolled his eyes at that "Yes" he groaned out, "everyday and at the same time." He said annoyingly, Reborn and the others would always remind him. "How does your body feel? And don't lie to me Tsuna, if you want it'll be between us." He spoke, and Tsuna turned around with his pinky standing out.

"Pinky promise?" Tsuna spoke in a voice so cute, and his eyes just sparkled. That Shamal had to look away to stop his dirty thoughts. Facing Tsuna with a blush on his face he asked," Why do we have to pinky promise?"

"Because a promise is not a promise if it's not a pinky a promise, besides this is the way I can make sure you don't tell nobody." His pinky wiggling signifying what he meant. Shamal sighed, but agreed none the less. The smile was too cute for its own good; it'll take over the world one day. Their pinky's crossed, making the promise. "Turn around I have to finish." Shamal said, while his blush turned darker when Tsuna gave him a gorgeous smile that was so bright.

When Tsuna turned around, Shamal had reached the tissue just in time. No longer being able to hold it in, his nose let loose. '_Damn that was so cute! Ah dirty thoughts! Dirty thoughts! Bad Shamal! This kid is under aged… well not that it matters I'm sure- Gah stop thinking!' _Shamal thought, failing miserable on stopping his… lets just say what he's thinking.

Composing himself, and taking a deep, deep, _deep _breath in. He started to clean Tsuna's wounds again. "Uh… how does your body feel?" he asked the first question again. "The truth, it ache's, then burns, but then it feels cold." Tsuna said being honest, just wanting to be out of _this _pain as soon as possible. "Hmmm it might be from your sore muscles when you have your fever… second question, on a scale of one to ten how painful does it get?" Shamal asked, ears carefully listening.

"Mmmm….about a five when it starts but it gets to an eight when it really sets in…" Tsuna trailed off. "Any other pains?" he said as he as started to lay Tsuna down to disinfect Tsuna's torso. "Stabbing." Tsuna quickly replied. Shamal was wrapping his torso then stopped when he heard his reply.

"How bad did it hurt?"

"What hurt?" Tsuna asked, not sure what Shamal was referring to.

"How bad did it hurt when Daemon stabbed you?" Shamal asked, but a slight sadness in his eyes. Tsuna closed his eyes once again, remembering how it felt. His face scrunched up in a mixture of pain and sadness. His hand traveled to the wound, lightly hovering over the stab. "It felt horrible I just knew that I had to get Enma out of the way, but… I didn't know how much it would hurt I didn't even noticed I was stabbed. I heard Enma scream my name and I didn't know why he was saying my name until Gokudera came rushing at me with terror on his face. Reborn was just as terrified. By the time I realized what had happened… he was going to kill me."

"Who? Enma?" Shamal asked.

Tsuna shook his head, "No, Daemon Spade."

"But I think what made the pain worse was because Daemon was possessing Mukuro's body…" he left off not wanting to think about it anymore. It seemed Shamal got the message. Continuing to disinfect Tsuna's back "You know Gokudera said your name right?" he said as put down the cotton ball. This got Tsuna's attention. "He said my name?" he peered at Shamal from over his shoulder. "When Gokudera arrived at the hospital, he was asking like crazy 'Where's Tsuna? Where's Tsuna?' not 'Where's Jyuudaime? Where's Jyuudaime?' He went on a rampage until I had to put him to sleep." He said, waiting for Tsuna's reactions. "What! He was that worried?" Tsuna said, his voice filled with concern. "Ah he was and I bet he still is." Shamal said. "Yeah, he still is." Tsuna smiled.

"But what happened after he woke up?" curiosity getting the better of Tsuna. Shamal stopped but quickly continued to finish wrapping bandages around his arms. "He wanted to go look for you, but I was in the room so I was able to hold him down. Then he broke down, it seemed everything caught up to him. He kept mumbling out about how Daemon stabbed you and how he couldn't protect you. He also said he fail as your right-hand man. He wept bitterly." Shamal said with sadness audible. "I-I didn't know Gokudera was so worried about me." Tsuna said, feeling the pain in his body intensify. "But I have to thank you in a way Tsuna." Shamal's voice sounding grateful.

"E-Eh! What? Why?" Tsuna said sounding confused. Why did he deserve a thank you when he made Gokudera cry? "If it weren't for you, Gokudera would still be the idiot he was in Italy. You made him care and you have no idea how thankful I am. Also you opened up to him even though he tried to kill you." He paused but continued. "He only cared about getting stronger, powerful, and only about himself. When he found out that it was his mother that died in the car accident he unknowingly wanted revenge. He rebelled, fought back, anything that would hurt his dad, even runaway." He said as he finished wrapping Tsuna's arms and shoulders. He slowly started to put ointment on Tsuna's neck.

"H-He told me about that… about his mother… that's when I understood his resentment towards Bianchi." Tsuna said adding his two cents in conversation, leaning his head back.

Shamal's eyes softened, "So he told you?"

"Yeah…" Tsuna eyes saddened as he remembered how depressed Hayato got when he talked about his mother. Both heard a knock on the door. Shamal put Tsuna's bathrobe on his shoulder's and nodded towards him.

"C-Come in." Tsuna stuttered. In came Sebastian, who looked very surprised.

"Master Tsunayoshi I thought your_ sleep_ would be much longer?" Sebastian said, hoping Tsuna would understand the hidden message. Tsuna eyes narrowed, "So did I, but I _woke_ _up._" Tsuna said, sending back the message.

"Very well, I just wanted to check on you. Is their anything that you need, Master Tsunayoshi?" he asked. Tsuna nodded, "I'll like some tea… what about you, Shamal?" Tsuna looked at Shamal. "Ah no I'm fine…" He said. "Then that'll be all Sebastian." Tsuna said. Sebastian bowed and left the room.

"That was close." Tsuna said as he took off the bathrobe. "Ah… but how come when anybody comes in here when I'm doing all this, you want to cover up?" Shamal asked, wondering why. "Well it's something that happened when I was a kid but I don't remember why though…" he trailed off.

"So it's subconsciously?"

"I-I think so."

Shamal continued to disinfect Tsuna's wound, being extra careful when he got to the stomach. While he continued to disinfect and wrap Tsuna's wounds, Tsuna kept thinking his thoughts.

'_I wonder if Gokudera even knew he was being used or did he know what was going on and playing along?' _He mentally shrugged it off. _'Everything in my head is messed up… I can't figure anything straight out no more. So I fell right into a trap, and the others were bait… I think.' _He winced as Shamal did a sharp pull with bandages. "Sorry Tsuna." He shook his head in response. Then he realized something.

'_If Shamal was sent by Reborn then... he is going to tell Reborn of what we talked about. Even if we promised he would just tell him if he was being paid or something… Reborn wants to know how mentally stable I am!' _Tsuna started to mentally curse himself. _'How could I've been so stupid? I-I should have n-noticed sooner… That's why he wanted to ask those questions… Reborn wouldn't do anything without a purpose… Shamal isn't… isn't going to keep his promise… at all.'_

Finally finished, gently laying Tsuna on his back and making sure he was comfy. He noticed that Tsuna face was a painful one, but not just physically.

"I know you're in pain, so I'm going to inject some sleeping medicine, to sleep off the pain."

Tsuna felt the needle go in his arm and felt it take immediate affect. He felt his vision go blurry and could barely see Shamal. But one last thought went through his head as he felt the edges of vision went black.

'_Hope you can keep that promise Shamal because I can't… not when you are going to say it all behind my back…with the very same person who works with them… sumimasen.'_

With that he was out like a light, not hearing the words Shamal said.

"I'm sorry little Vongola but I have to break our little promise, it's for the best."

* * *

_In Tsuna's Mind/Dream _

_He was floating in the sky, facing the ground. But when he turned around the sky was like gold, but not jewelry gold, it was a calm more serene gold. The type you see at a beach sunset. He never had seen anything like it. Then he heard a laugh. Looking around he saw nobody. Then he felt everything started to move… he was falling…fast._

"**Wha-!" **_The demonic voice back. He tried to grab on but it was just air, nothing to hold on. The laugh rang again. __**"MmmHmm Hmmm…" **__He tried everything, trying to make a gold sphere but it was black and he couldn't control it. It chipped off like ash. But there is nothing he could do, he was falling faster. Faster, faster, and faster. Knowing that he was going to crash to the ground he put his arms in front of his face. Waiting for the impact, he felt that he was going to crash, he stopped. Inches above the ground, he opened his eyes. Removing his arms from his face, he stared at the ground, wondering why he didn't slam to the ground. He felt has if someone was holding him up. Turning his neck… his eyes widened… it was the unknown figure._

_But who ever this person was is completely different._

_Now that Tsuna took a closer look at this person; wearing a cloak that had a big hood that reached to the nose. But the color matched of the sunset gold sky. Just like the other unknown figure, was wearing a black cloak that matched the darkening sky. Tsuna wondered why he didn't notice this._

"_**MmmHmmHmm…"**__ Tsuna saw a smile spread on this person's face, it was just as insane as the other. The other unknown figure had a smile filled with malicious. But this unknown figure smile was creepily… sweet. But it scared him just the same. He noticed that he was being hold up by a gold staff that was in his cloak. He felt the staff shift and then he heard, __**"Up you go!"**__ And he was thrown in the air, hard._

_He felt blood seep through his clothes, looking at his wounds. His battle with the other unknown figure should have left him dead. Then why every wound, cut, hole, and gash were still on his body? He died to protect _them. _But his body was still in its horrible condition. Closing his eyes at the force he was thrown, he felt the front of his shirt was grabbed._

_Opening his eyes the smile was still on that face, but this time it was more ominous. __**"Now now are you okay?" **__The unknown figure said, Tsuna felt something is completely off. __**"Come on did you really think by dying you can protect them? If you want to protect **_**them **_**you have to let them take away your happiness… make you hurt, use you, until they have you begging for them to kill your soul!" **__It was said if it was child that received a present, but more insanely gleeful. It was wrong._

_Tsuna didn't know he shook his head and whispered in his soft demonic voice, _**"That's wrong…"**_ A fierce scowl appeared on the figure but the creepily sweet smile returned with a laugh. __**"MmmHmmMmm your right… you have to protect them by killing them!" **__Tsuna eyes widened, what is this person saying?_

"_**Oh don't act sooo innocent, Cielo, you already let them have their happiness! Look you died for them! Haha!" **_

_Tsuna became confused, _**"What do you mean?"**

"_**Didn't you die for **_**them?"**

"**I-I…"**

"_**You did, didn't you? But it's for the best you suffer…but the pain kills you don't it?" **__The unknown figure's voice turn manipulative, almost caring, and it was working. Tsuna couldn't help but think how many times he was hurt and he always forgave them, no matter how much pain they caused him._

_The times they hurt him poured on him, he didn't know he was starting to cry. __**"Poor poor Cielo, always making the sacrifices and they don't even care."**__He used his staff to gently wipe Tsuna's tears. __**"You always die for them but don't you think you should die for yourself…"**__ The unknown figure using his words more wickedly __**"You want the pain to stop don't you…MmmHmmMmm but I can make the pain go away…"**__ The words whispered in Tsuna's ear._

"**How?"** _Tsuna's voice sounding desperate, his eyes brimming with sadness._

"_**Don't worry it's easy …just surrender…"**__ His voice almost sounding like an order but it was hidden by child-like voice._

_Tsuna's memories wouldn't stop, only pushing him to surrender. Is this only way? To die from all this pain? Tsuna couldn't help but for once be selfish, just this once. _

"_**So you finally surrender?"**_

"**Kill me… just kill me…" **_Tsuna said emotionless, he could no longer fight, he didn't have it in him no more._

"_**As you wish CIELO!" **__The unknown figure said happily._

_With a quick second that hand from his shirt went to his neck. The gold staff was being twirled in his fingers was quickly stabbed in his stomach, sending him fiercely to the ground. Blood coughed out his mouth. Tsuna's mind went blank. He let have their fun making him suffer, why shouldn't he let himself die? If death is the only way to be ridden of ever having to take the pain, then so be it._

"_**Goodbye Cielo." **__He whispered to the wind_

_Then a sickening crack was heard on the ground. A crater was made by impact only to have a small growing pond of the copper crimson liquid. The unknown figure was flying above Tsuna's body, not even daring to touch the ground. Tsuna eyes were once again staring at the sky, the blood splattered all over hi s face and body._

_Tsuna never looked so broken._

_His body was, now so is his mind. _

_The unknown figure looked at the dent he made at Tsuna's stomach. This person knew that a couple of Tsuna's organs were no longer the same._

_With that he started to slowly fly away… not even waiting for _them_ to arrive. He smiled that dangerous sweet smile; protect _them _even if it kills _them. _Oh and how _caringly _he did it. With Cielo's death they'll be safe… forever. The unknown figures thought insanely. Thinking that what he just did is the right thing to make sure the ones you love are protected, even to the edge of madness._

_But he laughed when he heard the wind whisper back to him 'Goodbye Vita (Life)…'_

_He didn't lose it, Cielo did._

_

* * *

_

_Tsuna didn't know where he was. He thought he would wake up with a gasp and his eyes flying open… but maybe he's still in his dreams. He was looking at a bright blue sky, surrounded by a flower meadow._

_He was lying on his back, but stood up. Everything looked so calm around him. But that was quickly destroyed by a voice he never wanted to hear anymore…_

"_Tsuna…"_

_Turning around, Tsuna never thought that his voice would have so much hatred…_

"_Primo."_

Everything really went to hell.

* * *

**Author's note: **Again a long chapter. Again sorry of bad spelling/grammar, this isn't beta'd. I know that some of you may get confused, but it was kinda what I was going for, so if your slightly confused, really confused, or not at all then good for you! X}

I hope you can review because I want to know what you thought about this chapter. While you guys review (if you do), I'll go hit innocent bystanders with my paintball sniper. I'm not kidding… I actually do this. I'm crazy but it's funny when they look around trying to find who shot them.


	3. What Should I do?

T5-3

Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Title: **Unforgivable or forgotten**?

Rating: T, will go up in future chapters.

Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn if I did yaoi would have taken over the world by now. What a dream that'll be.R27, Allx27.**

Summary: **Tsuna hears something he wishes he didn't. His dad, Reborn, and Nono planned out for him to become Decimo, he was never going to have a choice. What will Tsuna do? Will he become Decimo or runaway from it all?**

Plot**: Tsuna hears a conversation between his father, Reborn, and Nono. They planned out for him to become Decimo, he never had a choice. After that, everything seems to go downhill. Slowly losing his trust in those around him, he runs away. Slowly, Tsuna started to reawaken a power that he forgot, he never knew, nobody else does. But with this power, things will go wrong, but for whom?**

Chapter 3 – **What should **_**I**_** do?**

'_**Kyao or Nyo or Nya or Nao'-Nuts Speaking to Tsuna with their mental link.**_

"Insert speaking here"

'_Looking at my thoughts'_

Thanks for reviewing: mayra-the-fox, Sachiel Angelo, Milky Etolie, Kichou, Aka-chan(),NoName(), hentai18ancilla, akiruisora, Yukirin-Sama, Suzu no Miya, Breathless02, otalamuto, stormypeach1396, inkfriends, Orcux, Sherry Leblanc, naruke3176, linda31, HikariP5. (I'm if I didn't add you!)

**Important! :** Okay my Sebastian is a Sebastian that reminds Tsuna of the Kuroshitsuji Butler Sebastian, just pretend it's a series that he watches in the reborn world! Also Cielo means sky! It doesn't mean Ciel from Kuroshitsuji. I guess it's my fault for not putting the definition. But remember what I typed, this isn't a cross-over!

Announcements: **I'm still feeling very depressed. I've had a lot of deaths in my life and it was hard to move from each one. Now that my two friends are dead its hard. I tried really hard not to let my emotions interfere with this story so sometimes I had to stop and delete stuff because I was making it sound depressing. So yeah just let me heal a little.**

& Musings: **Not much really. My friends acting like the nerds they/ we are. Always funny. I want to play Soul Caliber, but sadly cannot. Also the new upcoming mangas were a HUGE help! **

**And guess what I'm part….**

* * *

_Last time on Chapter 2: Should I trust or believe you?_

_Tsuna didn't know where he was. He thought he would wake up with a gasp and his eyes flying open… but maybe he's still in his dreams. He was looking at a bright blue sky, surrounded by a flower meadow._

_He was lying on his back, but stood up. Everything looked so calm around him. But that was quickly destroyed by a voice he never wanted to hear anymore…_

"_Tsuna…"_

_Turning around, Tsuna never thought that his own voice would have so much hatred to…_

"_Primo."_

Everything really went to hell.

* * *

"_What are you doing here?" Tsuna gritted out of his teeth. _

"_Tsuna let me say that-" But lost his words when Tsuna yelled at him._

"_Get out of here!"_

_Tsuna continued to stare at Primo with hatred. The very man who started Vongola. If Giotto never started this _family_, this betrayal would have never happened. The feeling of being somewhere where he belonged, which was ripped away from him, would have never existed. Tsuna would have rather never known about his past at all if it meant never feeling this pain. _

"_First of all I can't get out if I wanted to… second of all…"_

_Giotto stopped, knowing he was starting off wrong. Sighing he took a deep breath in. "I'm sorry…"_

"_Eh… what do you mean you're sorry?" Tsuna face became perplexed. What did Giotto mean? "I'm sorry for starting off on the wrong foot. But I came here to remind you of something... but calm down." He said, gesturing his hand for Tsuna to calm down. Tsuna noticed that his body was shaking out of anger. Taking a deep breath in and closing his eyes. He reopened them when he knew he was calm enough to listen._

_Taking this as his queue to continue "Remember when I said 'I accept your determination. Prosper or ruin; do as you wish… Vongola Decimo.' "Giotto stated. "But I don't want to be Vongola Decimo!" Tsuna huffed out._

"_But you did in beginning, didn't you?" Giotto asked. Tsuna went quiet, silently thinking it through. "I did in the beginning. But now at the end, I never really had a choice to start with." His right hand grabbed his left elbow, pulling it close to his body. _

"_I know you're hurt. But the ring and I has chosen you as the official Vongola Decimo. _You are Decimo. _You will_ _succeed the mark of Vongola. That can't be taken away Tsuna… It's too late…" Giotto said solemnly. "There has to be something…" Tsuna said looking Giotto in the eye. "Remember you can either destroy or save Vongola." Giotto said. "What if I choose to… to destroy it?" He questioned, just wanting to know the answer._

"_Then do so. I wouldn't object anyway." Giotto smiled. "Wha-what do you mean?" Tsuna said confused. The next thing Tsuna felt was hands cupping his cheeks then those arms slipped to embrace him. "They deserve it if they hurt you. Nobody gets to hurt my kawaii grandson and get away with it." He smiled down at him. _

_Tsuna felt his hands fist Giotto shirt and his eyes started to water."I-I…" Tsuna stuttered out. "It's okay let it out…" Giotto said as he started to comb his fingers into Tsuna's hair._

_Tsuna freed his feelings out, the relief of telling someone else his misery. Sob after sob, tear after tear, the pain was still there. Tsuna knew deep inside him, that what Nono, Iemitsu, and Reborn did was absolutely…_

_**Unforgivable.**_

_He could never forgive them for the hollow hole they left in him. He could forget about them but never forgive them. Never._

"_Feeling better?" Giotto asked. Tsuna noticed that he was sitting down on Giotto's lap and that he was still gripping his shirt for dear life. "How long has it been?" Tsuna sniffled out, using his hand to wipe away his tear stained face. Not noticing how long he was crying. "About three hours in this place but out there I have no idea." Giotto said as he continued to pet his hair. Tsuna found it very soothing. _

"_Tsuna…" Giotto said, he stopped his fingers "I know you must have thought what to do… so what are _you_ going to do now?" Giotto felt Tsuna's gripped tightened. Tsuna raised his head, looking Giotto in the eye. Giotto never saw such ferocity and calmness in Tsuna before. In way it was beautifully fierce but terrifying._

"_Run away."_

_Giotto's eyes widened, "What do you mean Tsuna?" he asked. Wanting to make sure he heard correctly. "I know if I stay any longer with Vongola", Tsuna said if poison just touched his lips; "They might continue to do _this. _I don't want to be used anymore! I've been nothing but a no good my whole life… being pushed over, walked on, and being nothing more but a nuisance or burden to anyone…"_

_Giotto eyes softened, he still couldn't believe Tsuna had a open, loving, understanding, and caring heart after being called 'Dame-Tsuna' for most his life. He knew most people heart's would darken over time and do unspeakable things. But here's his grandson, whose heart is beginning to be tainted of that dark world he wish he could protect Tsuna from. 'Damn you Vongola… look at what you've done…' Giotto mentally cursed._

"_But for once in my life… I don't want to be… used…If they want me to become Decimo! Then fine! But how can I become Decimo if I'm no longer there? I'll leave them, for the best of both of us." Tsuna finished, not even noticing that he stood up and has his back facing Giotto._

"_But what about you're Guardians?"_

_Tsuna's eyes widened at the question. Then closed completely. "If they knew of what had happened, especially Gokudera, things will go out of control. If I tell them in private that I don't want to become Decimo for another reason, they might back out as well."_

"_Tsuna, it sounds like a plan that still needs work. But, why are you trying to avoid hurting Vongola? You could have just blurted out to the whole underworld of how they plotted out for you to become Decimo. This could have angered a couple of families; for example, the Shimon Familgia. I know for sure if Enma is anything like Cozart, he would fight to protect you. Both of us know that they would start a all out war. So why are you avoiding to hurt them? "_

_Tsuna turned around, "There are people that I still love and care about that are in the Mafia… Like Lambo, Fuuta, I-Pin, and I just can't let them get involved in this. Besides I don't like seeing other people get hurt…" Tsuna said._

_Giotto smiled and shook his head at this. Even though Tsuna was hurt by the same people who caused him pain, he wouldn't hurt them back. But then his face turned deadly serious._

"_Tsuna theirs something else I need to tell you…_

* * *

**Right After Shamal Injected the Sleeping Medicine**

With that he was out like a light, not hearing the words Shamal said.

"I'm sorry little Vongola but I have to break our little promise, it's for the best."

Shamal looked sadly at Tsuna, knowing that he would have to break the promise he did. _'But it's for the best.'_ Shamal kept reminding himself, even though something deep inside him kept telling him 'Don't do it!' Shamal turned around when he heard the main doors open. In came the ever perfect butler with a plate that has a cup of tea on the center.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed at the doctor, but quickly moved his gaze to his master. "He fell asleep?" Sebastian questioned. "Yes he did. Sorry about the tea." Shamal lied, making sure that no one found out that he used a drug to make Tsuna go to sleep. "Since master Tsunayoshi is asleep I'll take my leave…", Sebastian turned to open the doors to leave but was stopped by Shamal "If you don't mind I'll take that tea…"

"I really wouldn't want that tea to go to waste… you may have it if you wish." Sebastian said as he placed the tea on the bed stand. "I'll be leaving now, I'll return to check on Master Tsunayoshi later. Excuse me." With that being said, Sebastian walked out closing the doors behind him. Minutes later the door opened again. A certain infant hitman walked in.

"So did you find anything?" Reborn asked. He walked to the bed and jumped on it. He was about two feet away from Tsuna. "I asked him on how he feels; it seems that he was masking his pain." Shamal said. "I thought so; I noticed that he puts a brave front when he's with somebody. Anything else I should know?" Reborn said.

"He doesn't like to talk about the incident, especially about Daemon Spade." Shamal said. "I see… then that everything that needs to be done… for now." Reborn took out an envelope out of nowhere, "If that is all here is your pay."

Shamal took the envelope and felt an emotion fill his every being, guilt. He quietly left the room thinking if he did the right thing.

Reborn watch Shamal leave and close the door. He then returned his gaze to Tsuna who seemed to be having a peaceful sleep. He told Shamal to give Tsuna a dose of a knock out drug. He didn't want Tsuna to start dying after waking up again. But whatever Tsuna dreamt was damaging his health and Reborn could not have that. But Reborn continued to wonder what Tsuna was dreaming to cause him to panic like that.

'_What have you been dreaming dame-Tsuna?' _Reborn thought. He continued for about an hour, to think of what might have caused Tsuna to go so terrified because of a dream. Leon looked down from his hat and jumped to Tsuna's hair. But almost fell when Tsuna began to stir. Reborn quickly looked at Tsuna and looked for any signs of anything like the last awakening.

All he heard was a yawn and an 'itte'. Typical Tsuna.

Brown eyes fluttered and saw a green lizard (chameleon?) dangling from his forehead. To sleepy to even register w hat it was, Tsuna stared at Leon for an eternity, and then Leon flickered his tongue at Tsuna. A click in his head and woke up. "L-Leon what are you doing there?" Tsuna said as he helps Leon to the top of his head. _'Even though Reborn is your master I can't hurt you for his mistakes.' _Tsuna thought as he felt Leon crawl on top of his head and into his hair.

'_Wait if Leon is here then…'_

Tsuna turned his head to see the arcobaleno sitting on his bed. Tsuna felt rage fill his soul and that rage wanted out. But Tsuna kept shut and continued to look at Reborn. His thoughts screaming what he wish he could yell at the baby hitman. But he knew if he did, questions would be asked and the last thing he needs be is to interrogated. So Tsuna and Reborn just looked at each other.

"So how was your nap Tsuna?"

"Fine." Tsuna replied a bit too quickly.

"Have any nightmares?" Reborn said, trying to see any reaction.

"Nope." Tsuna's replies, giving a quick response.

A one minute staring contest begun. But Reborn is the winner!

"Well that's good. I wouldn't want you to die just because of a little dream." Reborn said. Tsuna bit his tongue from speaking. _'Their not as little as you think Reborn, their bigger. Much bigger.'_ Tsuna thought.

'_**It really is much bigger than **_**you**_** think Cielo…'**_ whispered the unknown figure.

Tsuna's eyes widened. Not just because of what he heard, it was who spoke it. It was not one of the unknown figures, but both of them. But their voices were combined, and it sounded to commanding and powerful. Reborn knew he hit something with his little sentence when he saw Tsuna's eyes widened. Something was up with Tsuna and Reborn knew Tsuna was not going to talk. Seeing that Tsuna was not going to spill he jumped off the bed. Leon jumped from Tsuna's head to Reborn's fedora.

"I'll see you later dame-Tsuna. I'll be in the kitchen if you can walk there." The sadist spoke.

He walked to the door and left a somewhat hurt but equally angered Tsuna. Tsuna grabbed a pillow soon as the doors closed, he screamed into the innocent pillow. That bastard of hitman baby! How did he ever fall in love with Reborn! Ending his screams he thought of what Giotto told him came back.

Tsuna hugged the pillow and put his chin on top. Then he looked at his hand, the Vongola ring was back on his finger, he couldn't help but look at it in morbid anger. He didn't know or how but he knew one person was capable of doing this, Reborn. Pushing that thought in the back of his head, he looked at Natsu who slept through the whole thing. Lucky, lucky, lucky, Natsu.

'_If what Giotto said is true…' _

Releasing the pillow he crawled off his bed to put his feet on the floor. No longer feeling the strain and pain from his body. He looked outside his window and saw that it was night. Then he walked to the full grand mirror that was next to the closet door entrance.

'_Then my hyper intuition isn't just an intuition….if what he said is true then my intuition is…'_

Facing the mirror, he closed his eyes and then reopened them. Orange eyes glowed with a small ring of light orange-gold around the pupil. Giotto's words ringed in his head…

'…_is the ability to see the future…'_

Before he woke up Giotto showed him how to use his ability but also warned him that using it would take an immense amount of his flames (his power). If used without any flames, no energy at all, his life would start to deplete. Use it too long without any power he would die.

It reminded him of Uni, on how she used her life flames to revive the arcobaleno. He hopes that future would never exist so nobody would have to die again. He didn't want anymore sacrifices.

After Giotto explained how to use it, he tried it for the first time. What he saw surprised him and he couldn't believe what he did in the future. He saw himself waking up and blowing up on Reborn. Bombarding Reborn with questions on how he could have done this to him, how could his father and grandpa do this to him, and it ended with Reborn mercilessly interrogating him.

He changed the future. He still couldn't believe it.

He asked Giotto if the bosses before him had this ability. His answer _'No, they weren't trustworthy with its power. So don't even use it around anybody especially around Nono, his intuition might feel something. But be careful of its power. What you change can worsen or help the future.' _Giotto said.

But he didn't remember ever seeing that unknown figure in the vision. The future must have changed when he replied differently to Reborn. _'Its amazing how little things like a single word can change the future…'_ Tsuna thought. Then Tsuna heard Natsu start growling but not just in defense but in fear.

That's when Tsuna felt that familiar aura… it was _**dark,**_ _**suffocating, merciless, and cold.**_

Turning around, fear and panic filling his core, Tsuna silently whispered…

"_Vendicare…"_

The deal he made is here.

* * *

_Flashback Time_

"_Wa-ait!"_

_Tsuna ran to the Venidcare enforcers, despite his body screamed for him not to move. Tsuna couldn't let them take Enma because he losthis battle or Mukuro's body. So with his bleeding wound he stood up against Vendicci. _

"_Please don't take them!"_

"**We have seen the battles. Each fought for their pride and they were defeated. We must enforce the commandments of the mafia underworld." **_Spoke one of the three bandaged face Vendicare._

_Tsuna mind raced to think of anything that could change their mind, then he blurted out…_

"_Take me instead! Give back my sun guardian, Ryhoei, and leave Mukuro with me! I promise I'll keep him out of trouble! Please give back Enma's guardians and don't take him either! Please I'll do anything!" Tsuna quickly blurted out. _

_Then his mind caught up to him, he was asking for too much. Vendicci would never agree to something so little. Enma, Reborn and the rest of his guardians (the ones that won their pride battle) must be running towards him by now. His fight with Daemon's Spade in Mukuro's body got so chaotic. His stab wound from protecting Enma was bleeding so much. Then to only be kicked hard by Daemon to be sent flying through a couple of rooms. _

_He failed and he couldn't save anyone._

_But what he heard next brought hope to him…_

"**Very well. In return of your sun guardian and Shimon's guardians and having Mukuro in your authority, you will do **_**anything**_** in return. Understood Sawada Tsunayoshi?" **

"_Yes! I understand!"_

"**Then with a blood deal you agree to what you offered?" **_The same bandaged faced Vendicare said._

"_Yes I agree!" Tsuna spoke quickly, making sure this chance didn't slip away._

_A contract appeared from the portal the Vendicare used. The Vendicare unscrolled it and held it in front of Tsuna. Quickly removing his hand from his bleeding would, he let a drip of his blood stain the contract. A glow came as soon as the blood hit the contract and his name appeared._

_**Sawada Tsunayoshi-Deal affirmed **_

_Then from the very same portal he saw his Ryohei and Enma's guardians fall out. They looked dead but Tsuna knew they were very much alive. Tears started to well up in his eyes, but then the pain from his wound brought him back. Groaning he looked back at Vendicare and said…_

"_Thank you…"_

"**The deal will made be when we chose so. We will remain to witness the rest of the battle…" **_The Vendicare faded away but Tsuna knew they somewhere on the island. But he didn't care about that he was jus happy he was able to do something. Then he heard running. And flapping of wings, Mukuro was still here, Vendicci kept their deal._

_Tsuna knew he had to finish his battle with Daemon. Tsuna only hoped that the others never found out of the deal._

_End Flashback_

(You guys have no idea how badly I wanted to stop here! But it didn't reach the page limit so it had to continue, lucky bastards.)

* * *

Tsuna gulped then said "T-The deal r-r-ight?"

"**Yes we have come for the deal. You have one hour to prepare before being taken to Vendicci." **The same bandaged Vendicare from battle spoke.

Tsuna's eyes widened. What did they mean 'one hour to prepare before going to Vendicci?' Tsuna stuttered out, "W-what do you mean taken to Vendicci?" This wasn't part of the deal.

The bandaged Vendicare put his hand behind his back, Tsuna quickly tensed. But relaxed once he saw it was the contract. **"The deal you agreed to was that you, Sawada Tsunayoshi, do anything in return for the release of your Sun guardian and Shimon's Guardians. As well as leaving Dokuro Mukuro in your charge. If you do not comply we will take them back for life sentencing in Vendicci."**

'_That's right I agreed to do anything in return… I can't… I can't runaway from this…' Tsuna thought._

'_But why do they want me at Vendicci?'_

Taking a deep breath in Tsuna said, "In one hour right?" The Vendicare nodded and faded away. Tsuna let himself fall to his knees. How could he forget that he made such an important deal, there was so much at stake because of that agreement, and he forgot. The deal couldn't have come in a worse time. First the betrayal of his father, Nono, and Reborn and now this. What is he going to do?

He had planned, with the help of Giotto, to leave Vongola. The plan would have worked if the deal hadn't got in the way. Seeing no way out, he started to looked for his backpack. Natsu looked at him asking "Can I go?"

"I think you can but you have to be in ring form." Tsuna knew an argument would start now. "But Tsuna I can't go back to my ring form until you have reached a certain amount of sky flames back in your body. If I go back in that form you might die!" Natsu yelled in worry.

"Natsu haven't you noticed that I'm standing for a longer time. I haven't been in much pain either. I have a hunch that it has to do with my dreams. But Natsu I'll be fine, trust me. If I don't feel well I'll summon you out okay?" Tsuna said. Trying to negotiate with the lion cub to understand.

Natsu seeing that Tsuna was going to leave with or without him sighed. "Fine. But I'll break if you don't summon me. So what else are you going to back?" Natsu asked.

Tsuna smiled, Nuts would always be there just like he said he would.

But the main doors started to open and Tsuna quickly scrambled to his bed. It's better if they thought that he was still very weak rather than see him gaining his strength unusually fast, that would bring questions. To Tsuna's surprise it was his guardians.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Tsuna asked. Finding it pretty weird that **all** his guardians are together without fighting each other.

"We just came to see if you were feeling better Tsuna. So are you okay?" Takeshi spoke for the group. Tsuna nodded "Yes I'm feeling much better tha-"

"THAT'S GREAT TO THE EXTREME!"

"Shut up! Let Jyuudaime speak dumbass!"

"Silence you herbivores."

"Oh isn't someone angry~ Kufufu~"

"Mukuro-sama please don't fight here…"

Tsuna couldn't help but sigh, the fights always started around him. He looked at Gokudera for a second then back at the whole group. Nono must have used Gokudera, without Hayato even realizing it. Hayato was way too loyal to him to do such a thing. Hayato didn't even approve of him becoming Decimo in the beginning. So Tsuna ruled out that Gokudera knowingly involved in Nono's, Imeitsu's, and Reborn's plan.

Tsuna could feel something was up with his guardians. Their little fights seemed somewhat off. "What's wrong with all of you?"

They all immediately stopped. "Jyuudaime… we're very sorry." Gokudera said guilt evident in his voice. "For what?" Tsuna asked. "We haven't been doing a good job being you're Guardians… so we came to say sorry." Gokudera said, speaking for all of them. Silence filled the room waiting for Tsuna's reply.

But none came.

Hibari raised an eyebrow. The omnivore was never this quiet for so long.

"All of you been doing a great job. All of you really are. '_But your not just there yet.' _But theirs something else I want to talk about." All ears opened waiting to hear what Tsuna was going to say.

"Minna (Everyone) I have a question. Depending on your answer it may bring a different outcome of what might happen next." Tsuna spoke with seriousness. All waited for the question that seemed to be very important.

"What would you chose? Vongola or me?"

All were confused at the question.

"Omnivore what do you mean?" Hibari said. Feeling a hunch what the question meant but need to confirm if what he thought was right.

"It's simple Hibari-san. Would you either stay with Vongola or stay with me as Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna rephrased his question.

"Of course I'll stay with Jyuudaime!" Hayato said, not understanding what Tsuna meant at all. "Hayato…" Tsuna spoke softly. With the mention of his first name he looked at Tsuna. "…would you stay with me if I didn't become Decimo?"

Silence filled the room yet again. "W-what?" Gokudera stammered.

"This is what I mean. If I don't become Decimo would you stay by my side? Would stay you with Vongola? Or would you leave?"

All looked ready to answer but Tsuna stopped them. "I want each of you to think it thoroughly. What would happen if you stayed with me or Vongola? How would it affect your lives'? What about your future? Is this the life style that you really want? Please take time to think it through but remember…"

All looked at Tsuna. Hibari looked carefully in Tsuna' eyes, they held something dark but he didn't know what it was.

"Its' either Vongola or me."

* * *

After lying that he was going to sleep, the guardians left. Only to have Sebastian come in to ask if he needed a bath. Tsuna said he took a shower and told Sebastian that he could rest for the day.

Sebastain bowed and left the room. Leaving Tsuna to the alone time he needed. With his backpack packed and ready all he waited was for Vendicare to arrive. Natsu was in his ring form, next to his Vongola. Tsuna wanted to take it off but his intuition told him not to. (*no he didn't see the future, it's his gut feeling intuition.)

Then the familiar aura returned. Tsuna got up from the love chair he was sitting and looked up. The same Vendicare that spoke to him earlier was here but he was alone. Tsuna usually seen the Vendicare with another, not alone. **"Are you ready Sawada Tsunayoshi?" **He asked. Tsuna nodded and then the Vendicare pointed to his back pack. Tsuna figured out what he was saying and took it off and handed it over to the Vendicare. With a quick movement the backpack was thrown into the portal behind said Vendicare.

It began to sink if it were in lightning fast quicksand. But it like looked creepy and crawly to Tsuna. Then the Vendicare put his hand through it. A pair of thick black hand cuffs connected to a chain that led to collar that looked thick a well came out. Before he could even ask, the Vendicare was behind him and put the left cuff on. Tsuna backed away with fear all over his face.

"**This is nothing more than a safety protocol. This device, the collar, will also put you in a dazed trance. We don't want anybody to remember how the inside of Vendicci looks like. Especially temporary guests. You can give information to a prisoner." **The Vendicare tried to assure him, but all it did was made Tsuna worry more. Quickly calming down, he turned around and allowed the Vendicare to finish.

Unknown to him, somebody was approaching the door.

_At the same time the Vendicare arrived__

Reborn, Nono, and Imeitsu were walking to Tsuna's bed room. Reborn informed them that Tsuna seemed a lot healthier so Nono and Imeitsu decided to visit Tsuna since he was still weak to walk to long.

"I hope he's better like you said Reborn." Imeitsu said. Talking to the hitman that was using his shoulder instead of walking. "He is, but Shamal said he should take it easy if Tsuna wants to make a good recovery." Reborn replied back. "That very true but I want see how he's doing myself." Nono said.

"Ah me too and theirs something I want to talk to him about." Imeitsu spoke, having a hard time saying the last part. Reborn and Nono knew what he wanted to talk about with Tsuna. He wanted to explain why he killed Enma's family. But as they reached closer, Reborn knew this aura. He hates it with his every being. Then Reborn realized where it was coming from…

…Tsuna's bedroom.

"What…" Reborn said breathlessly. '_Why would Vendicare be here? In Tsuna's room_?' Reborn quickly remembered of who was in that bedroom _'TSUNA!' _Nono and Imeitsu looked at Reborn when they felt his breathing hitch, something was wrong.

Reborn jumped off Imeitsu's shoulder and began to run to down the long hallway that led that led to Tsuna's. Nono and Imeitsu quickly followed. "Reborn what's wrong!" Imeitsu asked. "Vendicare…" Reborn growled out of his teeth and ran faster. Both Nono and Imeitsu eyes widened then ran to reach up to Reborn Something was horribly wrong.

Their running, made noise, reaching the ears of the guardians, whom opened their doors and saw a blur of three people run by.

_Back to Tsuna__

The cuffs were on and Tsuna had to admit they weren't too tight or too loose. The collar was around his neck but it wasn't locked yet.

"**Prepare yourself Sawada Tsunayoshi." **The Vendicare said as he turned the key that was at the collar, and then it locked.

The doors broke open with the sound of a explosion.

Three panting men eyes widened at the sight.

"Vendicare what are you doing to my son!" Imeitsu yelled at the Vendicare. His son would not be taken to Vendicci.

"**Sawada Tsunayoshi has committed a crime and therefore he must be punished. He will be returned in ten days." **The Vendicare lied but told the truth about Tsuna being return in ten days. The Vendicare kept things that were private in private. Nobody was to know of the contract Tsuna agreed to.

"What crime did my grandson commit?" Nono's voice sounded harsh and quick. Angered that Vendicare is going to take his grandson, like he'll allow it to even happen.

"**That information can not be discussed. This is a private matter and it will be handled at Vendicci." **The Vendicare said, no emotion what so ever in his voice.

All heard a 'click' and looked at Reborn who seemed furious, "Let. Him. Go. **Now**." His voice held no emotion but rage. He looked ready to shoot the Vendicare down.

"Tsuna! Get away from him! We'll figure this fake accusation out!" Imeitsu yelled once more, trying to get his son's attention. But when Tsuna raised his slumped head, Nono, Reborn and Imeitsu didn't know what to do. Tsuna's eyes were dazed, if someone had him under control.

"What have you done to him?" Reborn yelled, his anger reaching his limit. He wanted to shoot the Vendicare so badly but Tsuna was blocking his aim. He couldn't put Tsuna in danger by being hit by one of his bullets, Tsuna's condition was bad and he didn't want to make it worse.

"**This matter is over."** With that being said, the Vendicare took a step back where a black flame-like portal waited behind him.

"Vendicare I warn you. Take my grandson and I will wage war with Vendicci." Nono threatened his voice hard as stone but cold as ice. But the Vendicare didn't even care about Nono's threat.

Then with another step he was completely engulfed but only his right arm stuck out, holding the chain that came from Tsuna's collar like a leash. **"Come Sawada Tsunayoshi."** ,Commanded the Vendice. Tsuna nodded with an empty look in his eyes and said, "Hai."

Imeitsu ran quickly as he could, he tried to grab Tsuna's arm but he was too late. Tsuna became engulfed in the portal as well and then it faded away. "T-Tsuna…" Imeitsu quietly said as he fell on his knees.

Nono was filled with furious he couldn't believe Vendice took his grandson without giving a reason. It seemed that Vendicare took is threat lightly, he'll show them how wrong it is to have taken that warning lightly. But Reborn was in rage, utter and complete rage. He didn't even fight the damn Vendicare.

Out of the corner of Reborn's eye he caught the color silver. Completely turning around, he tilted his fedora down. They, the guardians witnessed the whole scene. And by the looks of it, each one of them was broken in way Reborn had never seen.

Unknown to Tsuna, saving his guardians brought them their downfall.

* * *

**Cont. Musing: Guess what? I'm part Italian! I was shocked when I found out but I'm pretty happy that I am part Italian. Thank you great-great-great grandpa who went to Guatemala in the 1920s. **

**Author's Note: **My friend, who I trust very much, told me there's to much 'HOLY-SHIT!' moments. In other words I'm overloading it. If I am please tell me.

Also I will try to update faster but life has gotten to busy. I have to train for my Judo tournament. Study SAT and AP test. Help my after school program and school activities. Find a part time job. Fight the urges of depression again, stress is killing me. But writing fic's calms me down so I will do my very best to update faster. *bows down*

**Message to Halloween Phantom: I'm so sorry that I've haven't published your birthday present fic! Forgive me! *Bows harder***

Also please review, it keep's authors like me alive. :D Thxs for reading!


	4. What Have I Done?

T5-4

Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Title: **Unforgivable or forgotten**?

Rating: T, will go up in future chapters.

Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn if I did yaoi would have taken over the world by now. What a dream that'll be.R27, Allx27.**

Summary: **Tsuna hears something he wishes he didn't. His dad, Reborn, and Nono planned out for him to become Decimo, he was never going to have a choice. What will Tsuna do? Will he become Decimo or runaway from it all?**

Plot**: Tsuna hears a conversation between his father, Reborn, and Nono. They planned out for him to become Decimo, he never had a choice. After that, everything seems to go downhill. Slowly losing his trust in those around him, he runs away. Slowly, Tsuna started to reawaken a power that he forgot, he never knew, nobody else does. But with this power, things will go wrong, but for whom?**

Chapter 4 -**What Have I done?**

'_**Kyao or Nyo or Nya or Nao'-Nuts Speaking to Tsuna with their mental link.**_

"Insert speaking here"

'_Looking at my thoughts'_

Thanks for reviewing: xMarshmellow-chan, NoName (), anydayanywhere, Clarrolx, Cuore l'anima della, Breathless02, Kichou, pokermaniac039, animebaka14, That's Riku, TotalAmuto, stormypeach1396, Sachiel Angelo, Tsunalover (),YuujouKami, -Yuna's Reincarnation-1, EmInArEvOl, Bluedot, Oluhasuu, Neko-Chan1827, and Aiseki0Hikari.

**Important: **Please read this "important" section. If you didn't read that last one in the previous chapter, please go back and read the important notice.

Announcements: **Nothing new going on. I'm thinking of whether or not to publish new stories that I've been itching to. But if I do this, then this story will be slower to update. I have many options from; humor, horror, action-thriller, and so much more! So keep an eye out if I do add a story!**

Musings: **I recently bought a book called **_**Tiger's Curse**_** by Colleen Houck. Since I finished reading two other books, I decided to buy a new one. My mom gets mad that I finish a book too quickly (She should be encouraging it!), I can't help it, and I get glued to the book if it's good. Like **_**Hush, Hush,**_**I loved it so much but haven't bought the second book. I highly suggest **_**Tiger's Curse **_**if you like stories that involve curses and tigers. Yes tigers…**

**And guess what I have a…**

**Listen to: Intro RED-Take it All Away, Last part: Kara No Kyoukai – # 01/18 M01**

* * *

_Last time on Chapter 3: What Should I Do?_

_Imeitsu ran quickly as he could, he tried to grab Tsuna's arm but he was too late. Tsuna became engulfed in the portal as well and then it faded away. "T-Tsuna…" Imeitsu quietly said as he fell on his knees. _

_Nono was filled with furious he couldn't believe Vendice took his grandson without giving a reason. It seemed that Vendicare took is threat lightly, he'll show them how wrong it is to have taken that warning lightly. But Reborn was in rage, utter and complete rage. He didn't even fight the damn Vendicare. _

_Out of the corner of Reborn's eye he caught the color silver. Completely turning around, he tilted his fedora down. They, the guardians witnessed the whole scene. And by the looks of it, each one of them was broken in way Reborn had never seen._

_Unknown to Tsuna, saving his guardians brought them their downfall._

* * *

Tsuna would have never known that his own decision, the deal, to save his guardians, would break them.

Reborn didn't notice when the guardians entered the bedroom. All Reborn focused on was shooting the Vendicare to death. His anger blinded him from noticing anybody else in the room besides Nono and Imeitsu. Reborn could see Nono gently getting Imeitsu to leave the room. Imeitsu didn't even feel he was being moved, shock very apparent on his face.

Hearing the doors behind him about to come to a close, he heard Nono gently say, "Please be in my office in two hours Reborn…" Reborn nodded and the doors closed. Reborn didn't need to figure out that Nono was devastated, his voice said it all. Reborn looked at each of the guardians faces, disbelief was etched on them.

Gokudera, which Reborn caught earlier from the corner of his eye, looked crescent fallen. Hayato, being born into the mafia knew more about Vendicare, than any of the other guardians. Gokudera heard of the cruel things done in Vendicci and once someone goes in… they never come out the same. Mukuro is proof of that.

Mukuro looked blank. But Reborn could see from the look that Mukuro had in his eyes that he was internally seething. Reborn knew that Mukuro had most experience of what Vendicci could do to a person held within its prison. He looked ready to storm out the bedroom but a firm look from Reborn told him to stay put. The only reason Mukuro stayed behind was not because of Reborn, but because of Chrome.

Chrome let tears run down her face. She couldn't believe that her boss was taken from very same people who held Mukuro. She also couldn't believe that her boss, kind-hearted and trust worthy would do a crime so horrible that Vendicare had to take him to Vendicci. Something was wrong; she knew that from the bottom of her heart. Reborn could see that she was slowly coming apart and only thing that held her anchored was Mukuro; at least Yamamoto wasn't far from her thoughts.

Takeshi stared at the spot Tsuna was before he faded away. He was in disbelief on how Tsuna could ever commit a crime. Just like Chrome, he knew something was wrong. He had seen how strong those Vendicare were, since the baby never fought them. But he could see how bad Reborn wanted to, but never could. Reborn looked at Yamamoto and saw that he was trying to find a reason for why this is happening, but just like Takeshi, Reborn couldn't find an answer.

Ryohei had no idea what was going on. All he knew from the situation around him that Tsuna was taken away. And not to a safe place either. He wanted to ask questions but held his mouth shut, knowing it wasn't the right time. Reborn glanced at Ryohei, who had confusion on his face, and with a look Ryohei got the message that what happened would be discussed.

Hibari wondered what held him back. He would have fought the herbivore that was about to take the omnivore but something stopped him. As much he likes to fight he knew those herbivores, Vendicare's, were stronger than him. But still that isn't what stopped him, it was Tsunayoshi. The omnivore committed a crime? Hibari knew Tsuna wouldn't hurt a fly. Reborn could see that Hibari was thinking a reason of what kind of crime Tsuna did. But Reborn already figured out, their was no crime at all.

Being carried by Ryohei, Lambo woke up to screams and yells. When he opened his eyes he saw these black goons taking Tsuna away. He was scared and stayed quiet. He looked around him and thought why didn't anybody save Tsuna? They just stood there and watched him leave. He was about to open his mouth but a firm glare from Reborn shut him up quickly. Reborn, thinking that Lambo was going to ask something stupid didn't want hear the idiotic question. But Lambo was going to say 'What's going to happen to Tsuna?'A good question that should have been said rather than being silenced.

Taking a long sigh, Reborn walked to Tsuna's bed and jumped on it. The guardians' eyes followed the arcobaleno as he settled himself on the bed. "Okay I admit what just happened is very… unbelievable." Reborn said, choosing his words carefully. "But we will get to the bottom of this. Vendicare is up to something and whatever it is Nono will not stand for it. As you all saw Nono gave his warning and Vendicare took it lightly _'Too lightly…' _and theirs a good chance that Vongola might wage war…"

Reborn stayed silent, letting the others soak the information in. "Ma ta ku… But if the now allianced famligias find out about this the treaty will be denied…" Reborn whispers to him self, not knowing that the guardians were straining their ears, hearing what Reborn said.

But Reborn didn't finish, "It might end up deciding between Tsuna and Vongola…" All the guardians' eyes widened, some a fraction, others fully open. "But Nono wouldn't allow that…" Reborn silently said. But the guardians didn't hear the last part, only the words 'Tsuna and Vongola' echoing in their heads.

Takeshi put his head closer to Hayato's, "Didn't Tsuna say something about that? That we either choose him or Vongola? Did Tsuna know this was going to happen?". Hayato gently shook his head and used his hands to wipe away the tears that dried up on his face. Reborn raised an eyebrow and asked, "Did Tsuna know what? What do you mean exactly?" Gokudera and Yamamoto took a step back at how deadly Reborn was looking at them.

"I know that you know something, so spit it out." Reborn looked at all the guardians "All of you. Spit it out now or else I'll take out my anger on all of you." All of them started to look at a random direction in the bedroom. "Well I'm waiting…" Everybody could see Leon transform into a gun in Reborn's tiny hand, it never looked more threatening before until now.

"I'll give five seconds, if none of you tell me right now I'll shoot at all of you." Reborn said his voice cold as ice. Gokudera and Yamamoto exchanged looks, deciding whether or not to say anything. Mukuro ignored Reborn pretending if he never heard him, Chrome followed. Ryohei looked liked he didn't know what to do, so did Lambo. Hibari crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Five…"

_A deadly silence filled the room._

"Four…"

_The aura surrounding them was cruel and killing._

"Three…"

_It was closing in and it stabbed their souls._

"Two…"

_Death ravaged their minds, anything to stop the aura that surrounded them._

"One…"

_The aura disappeared._

All took a deep breath of air but that tranquility faded as bullets grazed each of their cheeks. All of the guardians looked at Reborn, who was burying holes at their heads. They all heard the cock of the gun made its famous click; Reborn was getting ready to shoot again. But deep inside each of them, they knew it wasn't going to be grazing on the cheek this time.

"R-Reborn-san?" Gokudera stuttered out, fear evident on his face. This side of Reborn was terrifying.

"This is my last warning… if none of you tell me now; the next bullets I shoot will be painful." Reborn said. All stared at the hitman infant, the threat still processing in their minds. Reborn sighed in agitation, "I warned all of you…" He put his finger on the trigger but Gokudera spoke.

"Wait Reborn! Stop!" Gokudera yelled. All of the guardians looked at Gokudera. _'Jyuudaime wouldn't want us to get hurt… and as his right-hand man I have keep Jyuudaime happy…' _Gokudera thought. "Jyuudaime gave us a…question you could say to think over…" Hayato said, avoiding the arcobaleno's eyes.

"That question is?" Reborn said, tapping his foot against the sheets. At that question a different look appeared in each of the guardians' eyes. Reborn analyzed each of their faces, whatever the question was, it brought out a dilemma.

"The question was… that we… the guardians… choose between Tsuna…and…" Gokudera stopped, not knowing if it was right to continue. "Per il beneficio del Cristo! (For Christ sake!) Spit it out!" Reborn said, his anger reaching to its limit.

"…A-and Vongola!" Gokudera stuttered. His hand quickly came to his mouth, rethinking he shouldn't have said that. All the guardians saw Leon fell to the bed from Reborn's hand. Reborn raised his head as soon as the whole sentence was processed in his mind and he yelled…

"**What!"**

* * *

If Tsuna wasn't in a trance he would feel the fierce cold snow and wind blowing against his body. Also he would be able to see the grand but insidious prison that is Vendicci. The prison, being held in the high snowy European Mountains, where no prisoners can escape.

The Vendicare walked behind Tsuna, leading him through the knee-deep snow. As they slowly arrived to the doors, they creaked open. Arriving at the doors, Tsuna's body was shaking from the bitter cold that soaked his clothes. Once again the Vendicare led the way.

As they went deeper into the prison, the horrors of Vendicci began to show. Prisoners in ratty old clothes held in dark cellars stretched out their arms to grab Tsuna. But Tsuna didn't notice a bit, still trapped in a trance. He would have heard the screams, yelling, and begging that surrounded him.

After walking through one of the prison hallways they arrived at the elevator. A soon as they stepped in, the elevator shot up. They stopped at the 13th floor. The doors opened and they continued their walk. They walk through the silent hall, their foot steps being the only noise. The doors, being old and looked ready to fall of the hinges, were the only thing the long bland hallway contained.

Stopping at door with the number **27**, the Vendicare opened it. The door creaked open as they entered the room. Taking out the key from his sleeve he unlocked the collar, bringing Tsuna out of his trance. Blinking his eyes and stumbling to regain his footing, he took a breath in.

Regaining his footing, he looked at his surroundings. "So are we in Vendicci?" Tsuna asked. He felt the collar come off his neck and then the cuffs being removed. **"Yes we are. This is the temporary room you will be staying while you are here. Do not leave this room under any circumstances. If you do, a crime **_**will**_** be put on your head. Understood?"** The Vendicare said, the monotone voice sounding threatening.

Tsuna quickly nodded and saw from the corner of his eye, it was his backpack. Taking a quick look around him, the room seemed pretty old. It was Victorian-style room that held one window. The colors faded from the wall made a new grimy gray color. Turning his head to the opposite direction he could see an open door, inside a mirror showed his refection. Tsuna figured out that was the bathroom. Looking around again he found a chimney.

Then he felt cold and wet. Tsuna looked at himself and saw that he was soaked to the bone. He felt the cold crawl into his skin and started to shiver. How he never noticed until now was a mystery to him. It seemed the Vendicare noticed.

"**I will leave for now. You may do what you wish but do not leave this room." **He was about to leave when Tsuna chattered out, "W-what a-am I-I he-here fo-for?" The question that was lingering on Tsuna's mind ever since he found out he was being brought here. **"That is for **_**him **_**to answer." **He said and closed the door behind him, leaving a cold and confused Tsuna behind.

Tsuna walked to his back pack and took out the necessary things for a bath. He knew that he could really use a warm bath. Stepping into the bathroom Tsuna noticed it looked at a lot different from the bedroom. It looked more fixed, if it was, than the bedroom. It contained a white bath tub that was next to a window. The toilet looked clean and maintained. It baffled Tsuna, but his shivering body told him to forget about it.

Tsuna decided to release Natsu from ring mode. Nuts yawned, "It's about time I was getting worried." Tsuna stared to remove his shirt, "And you being sleepy shows you were worried how?" Nuts grumbled in return.

Removing the bandages that covered his torso, Tsuna gasped. The bandages fell silently on the floor. Nuts stared in awe as well. His wounds were gone. It looked like he was never injured in the first place. "How did that happen?" Nuts asked as he continued to stare.

"I don't know…" Tsuna breathlessly said, as his back faced the mirror. No injures on his back too. "But I have feeling it has to do with my dreams like I told you earlier…"

"I remember you telling me that… but your healing too fast don't you think? And that your dreams causing this? I would be careful if I were you Tsuna…" Nuts warned, just thinking of Tsuna's safety.

"Don't worry Nuts I will… but I feel that my dreams are more like… they feel so nostalgic… I can't explain it." Tsuna said, removing his pants and boxers. He grabbed his towel and put it near the bath tub. He turned on the water and waited until it got hot. "Well just don't get yourself killed… okay?" Nuts said as he sat on the edge of the bath tub.

"I will, so stop worrying so much about me." Tsuna said as he stepped into the tub and melted right into it. The water quickly warming up his body, he then turned to Nuts. "Aren't you getting in?" All he got was a splash of water on his face. Nuts is the only feline Tsuna knew that loved being in water.

After shampooing, conditioning, and washing himself, Tsuna got out and warped the towel around his lean and lithe frame. Drying himself and putting on fresh clothes, he started to comb his hair. He would usually have to cut his hair once a week since it grew too fast. But ever since Reborn came into his life he never had chance to get it cut.

His hair now reached over his shoulders. They gently brushed his collar bone. Tsuna looked at himself in the mirror and asked Nuts, "Should I cut my hair?" Nuts turned his head cutely and shook his head, "No I think it looks nice, you should let it grow even longer." "All right I'll keep." With that he brushed his hair.

Finally done he re-entered his bedroom. But there was a grandfather chair facing the chimney, which its flames gave gentle warmth. Tsuna wondered who came and lit the fire, and then he remembered… there was no grandfather chair when he first came into the room.

Tsuna cautiously walk closer with Nuts right at his side.

"**It's cold isn't it? I decide to put a fire to keep you warm. A blizzard is coming so it's best to stay very warm."** The man from the grandfather chair spoke, making Tsuna stop. "Who are you?" Tsuna carefully said.

"**I am **_**him**_**." **He said with no bad intent evident in his voice. Tsuna just stayed where he was, deciding whether to approach the man or not. **"Do not worry… I won't hurt you…I only wish to talk…" **He said once again.

Tsuna stepped closer to the chair until he was right beside it. Turning around, his eyes widened at who was sitting in that chair.

The black top hat, the bandaged face, black hair surrounding his face, and the one eye that wasn't covered by the bandages… Tsuna took a small step back. Tsuna remembered what this man said a couple of weeks ago…

'_An avenger shining with the same radiance …'_

Tsuna whispered out the last part of his thought, "…as Bermuda…"

"**Welcome to Vendicci Sawada Tsunayoshi."**

Tsuna was never more scared in his life.

* * *

**Back To Reborn **

Reborn angrily and confusedly paced back and forth on Nono's desk. Both men, Nono and Imeitsu, watched the hitman quickly walk out his frustration. Both were still mulling over what Reborn told them earlier. "Reborn are you sure?" Nono said, thinking that he MUST have heard wrong.

"Positive, the guardians' reaction to what Gokudera said proved it's true. But from the looks of it, they are still thinking about the question." Reborn said, he then stopped pacing. "But why would Tsuna say that in the first place?"

Imeitsu sighed, put a hand over his eyes, and fully leaned back in the sofa he sat on. First his son was taken to the world's most horrendous prison and now this. Stress was the least of his problems. "I don't know why he would say that but shouldn't we be worrying or thinking a way to get Tsuna out of Vendicci?" Imeitsu tiredly said.

"We are worried Imeitsu. But this is something we can't ignore either. What if this has to do with the question Tsuna asked to his guardians?" Timoteo gently replied back. Trying to ease Imeitsu and to prevent an argument from happening.

"I highly doubted that." Reborn said, now sitting on the edge of the desk.

Both turned to look at the arcobaleno. "What do you mean Reborn?" Nono said. "Tsuna didn't put up a fight against the Vendicare. We went willingly, as if he DID commit a crime. But his guardians were given the question before the Vendicare came. So it doesn't make sense if they took him after not before he asked them the question.

"Also if that question is a crime Tsuna would have been taken months ago. Remember he kept denying about being the boss of Vongola? So this has nothing to do with his guardians, or Vongola of that matter. This has to do with something Tsuna did, personally. And we will most likely never know why because Tsuna will never talk about it." Reborn said, finishing his theory which in the end is always most likely true.

Nono and Imeitsu both thought what Reborn said and decided that he was right. It made sense but Imeitsu… "Now that we know it doesn't have to do with Vongola, can we think of a way of getting Tsuna out of Vendicci please?" His voice heavily strained. Just wanting his son out of that prison and away from Vendicare's clutches.

This time Timoteo sighed, seeing that Imeitsu was terribly worried over Tsuna. He was worried as well but his intuition told him that no harm would come to Tsuna in Vendicci. As strange as it sounds, he just hoped his intuition was right.

"I think it's best if we all go to Vendicci ourselves. Give them one final warning to release Tsuna; if they do not comply then I will declare war on Vendicci." Nono said, determination filling his eyes.

"It won't work."

Again both turned to face Reborn, who had his fedora titled down; giving a shadow that covered his face. "Why is that Reborn?" Imeitsu sneered, no longer able to keep his anger and desperation in.

"They have Tsuna. Also they are very powerful. They could have easily defeated Daemon Spade without even trying. So they have the entire win-win situations and we don't have any. So we won't win either way." Reborn stated, no emotion in his voice. Imeitsu has had enough.

"Then what are suppose to do! Huh? Just wait here and wait for them to release him! THERE IS NO WAY I'M STAYING HERE AND LET SOMETHING HAPPEN TO HIM!" Imeitsu yelled, he was no longer in his relaxed state.

"YES! THAT'S WHAT I'M SAYING! WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING! IT'S NOT AN OPTION! WE HAVE TO WAIT!" Reborn yelled back, his hand itching to transform Leon into a gun.

"OH? TELL WHY WE HAVE TO!" Imeitsu yelled, feeling that as a father he failed protecting his child.

"BECAUSE THEY'LL KILL HIM!"

A silence swept into the room. Nono and Imeitsu stared at Reborn in disbelief. Reborn huffed out and took a deep breath in. "Reborn… will they actually ki-" Nono was cut off. "Yes they will. I've known about Vendicare for a long time. They will do whatever it takes to maintain their ways of order, even if killing those that will get in the way.

"And if we go and declare war, imagine how ferocious the battles will become if war does happen. To prevent that any madness that would happen to the underworld because we declared war, they will get rid of the cause of the war. In other words…"

"They will kill Tsuna before the war is even declared."Nono finished. Reborn nodded and looked at Imeitsu, who looked very defeated. "I…I need some fresh air…" Imeitsu quickly got up and went to the balcony.

"But we can visit him… that's all we can do…" Reborn said, anger all used up and weariness filling him up. Nono nodded and said,

"We'll do what we can Reborn… if that's all we can do."

* * *

**Back To Tsuna**

Tsuna took a step back and fearfully stared at the man in front of him. He knew that any minute he would have a panic attack. Natsu sensed his distress and took a defensive stance in front. **He **noticed that Tsuna was going to panic at any second; **he **quickly took on the situation.

"**Sawada Tsunayoshi please calm down… I'm not going to hurt you… See…"** He raised his hands in peace and surrender. **"I only wish to talk to you…please take a seat." **He said, referring to the chair next to him.

Tsuna finally let himself breathe and slowly walked to the chair and sat. He couldn't but feel a bit scared sitting next to this man. The fear knowing that this man could easily erase his existence. Crossing his legs and letting Nuts get comfortable on his legs. Then he noticed **He **was staring. It scared and creeped him out to no end. Now that he thought about it, he didn't know **his** name.

"Ano..e-eto… what is your name?" Tsuna nervously asked. He expected a horror show but got a reply.

"**My name? Ah that's right I haven't told you my name. If I tell you Tsunayoshi… may I call you Tsunayoshi?" **Tsuna nodded. **"If I tell you my name you must never say it in public, only in my presence or in front of a Vendicare. No one must know, not even the arcobaleno know my name." He **said, making Tsuna's eyes go wide.

"I-I understand and I promise I won't." Tsuna sternly said. **He **raised a hidden eyebrow at that but didn't ask about it. **"Very well, my name…Victtorio. I was named by my father Bermuda." **Victtorio said. He watched as Tsuna eyes went even wider than before.

"Wait wait wait!" Tsuna quickly said. "So you're telling me you Bermuda's son! I thought you were-" Tsuna's confusement was stop by a raised hand. **"I will answer your questions but it does not leave this room, agreed?" **He said. Tsuna nodded quickly, finding this revelation interesting. **"My father passed away centuries ago protecting the clear pacifier, you have seen it before remember? It was one of the clues of the past Giotto and Cozart left." **Again Tsuna nodded but couldn't help but ask, "Why are you telling me all this? I just asked for your name." He said he even though his curiosity was reaching its peak.

"**It'll help explain why you are brought to Vendicci." **Victtorio said. Tsuna knew he was getting his answers so he remained quiet. **"My father passed away not to long after Vongola Giotto passed away. You may be wondering how he died I presume?" **Again another nod he received from Tsuna. **"He was not only protecting the clear pacifier for its new host but also the box it came with it. And that Tsunayoshi is where you come in." **He said.

Tsuna knew he wasn't going to like what he is going to hear. "And that is?" Tsuna asked. Nuts was openly staring at Victtorio for any sign of a threat.

"**Tsunayoshi that box was the box that held the arcobaleno pacifiers which held a dark name. The name is Pandora's Box. My father, Bermuda, sacrificed his life to stop the chaos that was going to release from not having the pacifiers inside its box." **Victtorio said, Tsuna could hear sadness in his voice. But…

"What does this have to with me being brought here?" Tsuna questioned. The second he said that, Victtorio was no longer in his chair but looking Tsuna eye leveled. Then he took his top hat off and bowed his head. Then he raised his head and Tsuna was taken back.

Victorrio's eyes were begging for help, and he was sacrificing his pride doing so. **"The box can no longer contain its power. It's just a shell to keep its power inside. And without the pacifiers inside for this long period of time it's losing balance at a fast rate that I won't be able to fix the box quick enough…**

"**So I beg of you Sawada Tsunayoshi…"**

Tsuna eyes widened that seemed impossible as a gasp left his mouth open.

"…**would you please become the vessel of Pandora's Box?"**

* * *

**Cont Musing: Guess what… I have an aunt living in Italy! Though she talked very nice she was also very cautious on what she said, like in form of code of something. I have an idea why she was talking like this but I didn't push it. She's very awesome though! **

**Author's Note: **Once again this is not beta'd. So there will grammar, misspelling, and other stuff. Again I'm trying to stay close to the manga. So please be nice.

Summer break is coming pretty fast. I only have two weeks left! Time passes very fast. Found a job, I somehow got disqualified for doing an illegal move in my Judo tournament even though my opponent did it before me and theirs video proof! (I'm still burning over this since I have to start from round one again!) Did my SAT test, I hope I did well.

Thank you for reading and please review! :D

3


	5. Day One Of Ten

T5-5

Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Title: Unforgivable or forgotten?

Rating: T, will go up in future chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn if I did yaoi would have taken over the world by now. What a dream that'll be.R27, Allx27.

Summary: Tsuna hears something he wishes he didn't. His dad, Reborn, and Nono planned out for him to become Decimo, he was never going to have a choice. What will Tsuna do? Will he become Decimo or runaway from it all?

Plot: Tsuna hears a conversation between his father, Reborn, and Nono. They planned out for him to become Decimo, he never had a choice. After that, everything seems to go downhill. Slowly losing his trust in those around him, he runs away. Slowly, Tsuna started to reawaken a power that he forgot, he never knew, nobody else does. But with this power, things will go wrong, but for whom?

Chapter 5 – **(Is This What Is Right?) Day One Of Ten**

'Kyao or Nyo or Nya or Nao'-Nuts Speaking to Tsuna with their mental link.

"Insert speaking here"

'Looking at my thoughts'

Thanks for reviewing:hentai18ancilla, Halloween's Phantom, Kichou, -Yuna's Reincarnation-1, Breathless02, Taira-keimei, Sachiel Angelo, 13animenurd13, TotalAmuto, YuujouKami, 5stareader, 3 cups 0f tea, and starred.

**Important: **If I see a user **taking** my fic and **claiming **it as their own, I will delete this story. I have given my warning. If you were inspired by this fic please PM me if want to use the plot. But **YOU **must get **MY APPROVAL **first or else I will report you. And if you are the type of person who does this, you'll leave many readers saddened.

Announcements: Not much to say (well type). I think by the next chapter or the one after it, I will change the rating to M. Since it's going to get more…graphic. I might add a new story too but, I'll see if I have time to finish a chapter. To get things moving faster you know?

Musings: Fucking tumblr won't let me sign in! It's been pissing me off for two weeks! I think I might have to make a new account…ugh. I also finished the book Tiger's Curse weeks ago. I loved it! Waiting for book two! I have a new book called The Sophisticated Cat. I bought it at the Book Off~! Mangas and books, my favorite shit in the world! :D

Listen to: Saika by Yasuharu Takanashirepeat if it ends (Love this composer!)

* * *

_Last time on Chapter 4: What Have I Done?_

_"What does this have to with me being brought here?" Tsuna questioned. The second he said that, Victtorio was no longer in his chair but looking Tsuna eye leveled. Then he took his top hat off and bowed his head. Then he raised his head and Tsuna was taken back._

_Victorrio's eyes were begging for help, and he was sacrificing his pride doing so. **"The box can no longer contain its power. It's just a shell to keep its power inside. And without the pacifiers inside for this long period of time it's losing balance at a fast rate that I won't be able to fix the box quick enough…**_

_"**So I beg of you Sawada Tsunayoshi…"**_

_Tsuna eyes widened that seemed impossible as a gasp left his mouth open._

_"…**would you please become the vessel of Pandora's Box?"**_

* * *

Tsuna continued to stare at Victorrio's pleading face. He must have heard wrong. This was not happening. It was just a nightmare…yeah a nightmare. He then realized, as he continued to look in Victorrio's eyes, that he was telling truth. The leader, The Boss of Vendicci, was asking for his help.

Tsuna began to wonder how much more of his life would become so surreal. But he knew it was pure reality.

"I-I don't know… I-I'm so confused…", Tsuna drawed a deep breath in. He rested his elbow against the armrest and with his hand on his forehead. "What do you mean when I would 'please become the vessel of Pandora's Box?'?" Tsuna said.

Victtorio knew the second he asked for Tsuna's help, Tsuna would be confused and feel uneased. He was not surprised and expected this to happen. This was of big importance and time was not on his side. **"Tsunayoshi, I can't force you to become the vessel. If you wish not to, I will take you back to Vongola Headquarters." **Victtorio explained. He sensed Tsuna's distress increase.

"But why do I have to choose? I have to be 'willingly'?"

"Pandora's Box is almost like a living creature. It doesn't like to be forced. If we did forcibly try to seal Pandora's Box into you, there is high chance that it will kill you and this whole world. So you must choose whether or not you want to become its vessel." Victtorio further elaborated, but he could still see that Tsuna wasn't satisfied.

"But…why me of all people?" Tsuna said. The question that has been running in his mind ever since Victtorio popped the question. What made him so… needed? Why not someone who's powerful? Why… him?

"**I have seen how noble and honorable you are, Tsunayoshi. No matter how hard this world tries to taint or change you, you fight to stay how you really are. The blood that has already started to gather in your hands is more a punishment to yourself. Others would have taken it as a victory. You value life. **

"**You fight to protect, not to harm. Yet, you're ready to turn yourself into a monster if any danger comes near your family. That is a soul, a sacrifice, a vessel, which those only with a soul like yours… willingly embrace such horror… is perfect for Pandora's Box."** Victtorio truthfully said. No dishonesty came.

Tsuna was left wide eyed and speechless. The way Victtorio described him made him so… glorified. But then his memories of what Nono, Imeitsu, and Reborn said quickly burned that feeling away. He was nothing more than a useless boy…

'Tsuna…'

Tsuna looked down at his lap and smiled at Natsu. Thanking him for bringing him out of his depressing thoughts. Sighing Tsuna said, "Trust me, I might not all that great… but if I did chose to become the vessel, how would it happen? Will I turn into a…baby?"

"**It would take period of eight to nine days. Depending how fast we can move and seal it in you. About ten hours per each day. No, would not turn into a baby. Only the Arcobaleno can become babies."**

"Will it um… hurt?"

"**No. Before we start I'll trap you in your mind. So technically, you will be in a deep sleep, almost like a coma. But you'll wake up after I release you from your mind. We want to cause the least amount of pain."**

"That doesn't sound too bad…"

"**It does not. But Tsunayoshi there isn't much time. I asked you to become Pandora's vessel because I know you'll be able to keep its secrets hidden and in control. You defied your heritage and forced away the destiny you didn't want. This is why YOU are perfect to become Pandora's Vessel…"** Victtorio said trying to encourage the boy.

Victtorio stopped to let Tsuna swallow what he said. Then he continued.

"**I'm sorry Tsunayoshi but I can only give you three hours to think this over. Time isn't on our side. And the longer it takes to decide, the more chaos the Box will bleed. I'll come back for your answer when I bring you your dinner… Please think it carefully Tsunayoshi…"** Victtorio finished.

Victtorio couldn't see Tsuna's eyes. Tsuna's hair fell forward creating a shade that covered his eyes. Tsuna nodded and whispered, "Don't worry… I'll think about it very carefully… I just need to be alone right now…"

Victtorio nodded and left the room. Soon as he left, Tsuna let a single tear crawl down his face. His arms gripped the armrest, feeling that the whole world, once again, was on his shoulders. The burdens always falling on him and he had to do all the sacrifices.

There was no more happiness that entered his life, only despair.

As he walked to the elevator, all Victtorio could hope and pray to a God he didn't believe in that Tsuna would come through. Not only for Vendicare, but for the future. If Tsuna became the vessel, then the world has a chance for the future. If not, pulling his top hot down, then this world will cease to exist.

* * *

**With the Hayato and Takeshi**

"I should have kept my mouth shut!" Gokudera said, guilt and betrayal in his mind. He remembered that Tsuna asked the question ONLY to the guardians. Now that he thought over his actions, he knew he did the wrong thing. It should have been left in private, not even Reborn should have known. He felt as if he betrayed the only person who actually cared about him.

"You didn't do the wrong thing… I 'm sure Tsuna would understand. Look at it this way, if you didn't say anything we would be in a hospital right now!" Yamamoto said, trying to cheer Gokudera up.

Both were in Hayato's bedroom, Yamamoto followed Gokudera as soon Reborn left Tsuna's. Gokudera silently walked to his room and Takeshi knew that Hayato was not okay. Now minutes later, things seem to get worse.

The guardians all left as well, all went their separate ways in the mansion. But no matter how hard Takeshi tried, he couldn't get Hayato to move on from his slumped state. "Ha! Don't even say that! You knew that I should have kept my mouth shut!" Gokudera said.

Takeshi's eyes dimmed at those words. Hayato was right. That question should have stayed between them and Tsuna. But Takeshi already had his answer. He would choose Tsuna any day. Vongola could never win over Tsuna. Tsuna was the first person to see behind his popularity of baseball player, behind the idiotic student… and behind the fake smiles. This is why his loyalty will always be with Tsuna, not Vongola.

But Takeshi could understand why Gokudera would not get over it. Hayato felt that he betrayed Tsuna … and Takeshi kind of had to agree. But Takeshi shook his head, right now wasn't the time to be thinking that. They should be thinking a way to save Tsuna.

Takeshi sighed and said, "I know that you feel that you betrayed Tsuna but this isn't the time to be thinking that. Tsuna's at some-god-knows-where prison, being punished for a crime he didn't commit! How about repaying him by saving him instead of mopping around…ne?"

Gokudera didn't stir from his bed. Takeshi decided to give up and was about to leave when Gokudera stood from his bed.

"For once you actually thought of something yakyuu-baka…"

Takeshi smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. It was good to have regular Gokudera back.

* * *

**To Reborn **

Three hours passed since the meeting ended. After Imeitsu calmed down and returned back inside, he apologized to Reborn. But Reborn didn't accept it, saying that he lost his cool as well. Everyone decided that they should have a break before they ended up at each other's throats.

Sun rise was right around the corner. Reborn was on top of the headquarters, trying to regain himself back to his composure. He gathered his thoughts and began to think them over.

'To think it's already been six hours since Tsuna was taken. He was taken around ten and now it's three… I hope he can last long enough…'

He continued to pet Leon, who was asleep on his lap. 'Damn it… I can't think of any reason why would they take Tsuna away! I couldn't even do a damn thing! This isn't making sense and I'm missing something. I know Tsuna knows why this is happening… but he won't say a word. That is for sure.'

Reborn looked at the horizon, waiting for the sun to rise.

'Tsuna is a man of his word. He's too noble to say anything about it. But now… I feel guilty bringing Tsuna to this world. If I didn't, he would never be in Vendicci…he would never be in this mess. That nobility will fade away and Tsuna will change…for better or worse.'

Reborn lied on his back and brought Leon to his stomach. He knew wasn't calming down but he just couldn't. The very thought of Tsuna being held in Vendicci was something that made Reborn worried. Yes, worried. Also, scared.

Before he became an arcobaleno, he was a bit different. Sure, he was still a sadist but his perspective changed as soon he found himself in a baby body. As years passed by, his hate for Vendicare kept increasing. He knew his hate will one day get the best of him. It almost did when he saw the Vendicare take Tsuna.

But his hate tripled than it already was. He KNEW that Tsuna would change and would NOT be the same when he was released from Vendicci. That very made his blood boil. Tsuna was one of the few people that could actually see who he was behind the body of a baby. Tsuna was seeing him more of an adult rather than a baby, which he was grateful for.

But Reborn still couldn't identify the feeling in his stomach when Tsuna would smile at him. It was a long time since he felt this feeling after all.

He lifted his head and saw the sun was finally over the horizon. Letting his emotions go for one second, he said…

"Shit…"

Then he quickly fixed his composure in a snap and got up to leave the rooftop.

He was finally calm.

* * *

**Back To Tsuna (Three hours passed as well.)**

He felt exhausted would be an understatement. After three hours of thinking the pros and cons of agreeing, Tsuna made his decision. He lied on his bed waiting for Victtorio to return. Nuts stared at him, which was making him feel worse.

"You sure you want to do this?" Natsu questioned. Making sure Tsuna was absolutely positive in his decision. "Yes, I'm sure Nuts. I feel it's what I have to do." Tsuna replied, staring at the ceiling. Nuts purred at his side, reassuring Tsuna.

The door opened and Victtorio came with a tray. Tsuna swung his legs to the side of the bed. Tsuna looked at the floor, his answer still mulling in his head. When he raised it, he saw a table and two chairs. Tsuna stared; he would never understand how Victtorio does that. As he stared in bewilderment, Victtorio set the tray.

"**Before you even tell me your decision, I want you to eat first. Then, we can talk." **Victtorio said. Tsuna nodded and walked to a chair and took a seat. Victtorio took the opposite one. Tsuna beckoned Natsu to sit on his lap. But Nuts stared at the table, as if he saw a cool magic trick.

"Nuts what's wrong?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh my god Tsuna should have seen it! Victtorio-"

"**You can talk?" **

Both, Tsuna and Nuts, turned their heads to Victtorio. Realization setting in, they didn't know what to do. Tsuna was going to say something like 'You're seeing things!' or 'I'm a ventriloquist! Am I good?', but before he could open his mouth, there he saw Victtorio, holding Nuts in his arms, like a damn kitten.

"**It seems I wasn't supposed to know about this. Or anybody in general I suppose?" **Victtorio said, as he continued to pet Nuts. Nuts purred in pleasure. "Yeah… so please don't say anything about this.… You're actually the first to find out…" Tsuna said as he scratched the back of his head, a blush adorning his face.

Tsuna continued to stare at Nuts and Victtorio. Nuts was very careful about meeting new people. It would take days for Nuts to become comfortable around someone new. So Tsuna was a little surprised when Nuts was letting himself be petted by a man he barely met. Tsuna knew that this meant Victtorio was trustworthy. Nuts trusted Enma right off the bat, and Nuts was right. Enma was a very trustful person.

"**You seem a little surprised Tsunayoshi, why is that?" **Victtorio questioned. He walked to Tsuna and handed Nuts back, who seemed disappointed when the petting stopped.

"Yeah I kinda am…Nuts usually doesn't trust people he meets…so I'm a little surprised that he trusted you so easily…"Tsuna explained. **"But if I am not wrong, aren't these Vongola animals show the inner emotion that its owner hides?" **Victtorio asked.

"Yes they do, but they also have their own feelings. So I was little surprise when Natsu trusted you easily…" Tsuna said. He saw Nuts curl on his lap, stretched and then sat like a dog. Tsuna giggled.

"**I see. So do you trust me, Tsunayoshi?" **Victtorio asked. That caught Tsuna off guard. He didn't know if he really did trust Victtorio. But no harm came to him and he sensed no dishonesty from Victtorio. His intuition (the feeling one) told him so. "I really don't know if I do or don't but… I know that you seem trustworthy…" Tsuna replied.

Victtorio nodded and his hand lifted the lid of the tray. Tsuna expected something gross looking but what he saw was quite delicious. His mother always made it at home and he wondered why he never got fat. It was Agnolotti, a ravioli stuffed with meat and had beef broth and melted butter with a pinch of sage, topped with Parmigiano Reggiano cheese. Also Risotto, the first course, rice cooked in broth to a creamy consistency and it had vegetables, include parmesan cheese, butter, and onion.

"**I'm sure this is to your liking? Something told me you are a food-lover just like me." **Victtorio said. Tsuna quickly nodded and blushed. Tsuna believed food is culture. Well his mom influenced him on that, but he knew that food can give you a taste on parts of the world. Also with his cooking skills, again his mother taught him how since he was little, he cooked different world dishes.

"**Please help yourself. Do you drink wine? If not, then I'll bring something else." **Victtorio said. Tsuna shook his head, "My o-kaa-san wanted me to get use to my o-tou-san Italian culture, so wine is not a problem." People would be surprised about his alcohol tolerance.

"**I see. Very well, let's eat."** Victtorio said. Tsuna lifted his spoon and began to eat the Risotto first, feeding Nuts as well. But Tsuna was little curious on how Victtorio would eat. He heard the noises of a bandages being undone. Tsuna continued to look down on his plate, but he would look from the corner of his eyes to see how Victtorio would eat his food.

Victtorio undid the bandages around his mouth. Tsuna saw and it his mouth was…normal. People would tell him that Vendicare were monsters. But, Victtorio looked so normal…human. He saw Victtorio lift his fork and ate the Agnolotti first.

"**Is there something wrong Tsunayoshi?"** Victtorio asked. Tsuna blinked and found that he was staring. "N-No nothing's wrong. J-Just thinking." Tsuna stuttered out and reach for the glass of wine and took a look drink. Putting it down and continued to eat. The meal went silent from then on.

After they finished their meals and the tray, table, and chairs disappeared (with Tsuna not noticing), they went began to talk on Tsuna's decision. Tsuna went to the bathroom and came out to find the two grandfather chairs again. He walked to a chair and took a seat. Nuts jumped to his lap and made himself comfortable.

"I must apologize for the minimum amount of time. I know three hours is not enough time to think this over, but this has to be done with haste. So, what is your decision Tsunayoshi?" Victtorio asked. Deep down, he was nervous. He didn't know what to do if Tsuna denied being the vessel.

A silence filled the room. Sighing, Tsuna said," I-I willingly chose to become…Pandora's Vessel."

Victtorio thought he heard wrong. He was speechless to a point that he almost didn't notice when he said, **"Why?" **

"My intuition told me if I didn't, horrible things would have happened. And it would be my fault for not choosing to do this…also I have to keep my side of the deal as well. I-I don't know what else—HIIIE!" Tsuna shrieked out.

Victtorio out of his unbelievable trance embraced Tsuna in gratitude. Tsuna didn't know what to do, so he just decided to stay still. **"Tsunayoshi, I will forever be in your debt. Now we must hurry to the ceremony!" **Victtorio gratefully said.

Nuts transformed into his ring form and Tsuna quickly put him on his finger. The next thing Tsuna knew that he being carried 'bridal style' to god-knows-where. Tsuna gripped to Victtorio's cloak afraid that he might fall off. As Victtorio continued to go to the destination, it was getting darker and darker. No lights surrounded them.

Then Victtorio stopped and laid Tsuna gently on the ground. Tsuna was going to stand up but a small tenderly push from Victtorio told him to stat lying down. Victtorio got on one knee and whispered, **"Another Vendicare is going to prepare you while I bring Pandora's Box. So try to stay calm as possible. I'll be back momentarily." **He got up and left. Leaving Tsuna in an empty, dark room that felt…soft?

Tsuna's hand gripped the ground and he found that it felt like silk. But then he felt scared about the room, it was too dark. Then all of sudden, orange flames appeared in the corners room, brightening to Tsuna's relief.

Then Tsuna saw how huge the room was. It was around 200 yards (or 600 feet) and had white symbols and markings on the black walls. He heard footsteps approaching and could see the Vendicare. He opened his mouth to say something but the Vendicare quickly went to work.

The Vendicare wrapped the red thick silk strap around Tsuna's arms, torso, and waist. He then moved to Tsuna's thighs, which Tsuna blushed, and legs. The Vendicare left a loose piece of the silk strap on Tsuna's forehead. As quickly as he came, he left.

Tsuna didn't know what to do and he was beginning to get nervous. But tried to calm down as Victtorio told him. He saw something materialize right beside him and was going to shriek but settled down as soon as he saw it was Victtorio, he kneeled beside him once again.

"**Good, you're prepared. You will be held in midair by the silk straps and the box will be right below you. We will release its energy upward and into you. Hopefully it will accept you Tsunayoshi." **Victtorio quickly explained.

"And if it doesn't?"

"**If it doesn't… at least we tried Tsunayoshi."**

"But what am I suppose to do?"

"**Do what you always do…keep your heart open." **Victtorio said. He tried to ease Tsuna's panic; he could see it growing in Tsuna's eyes. **"In your mind…when you feel an overwhelming power… do not fear it…embrace it." **He took Tsuna's right hand in his and gently gripped it.

Tsuna gripped in return. He was starting to get scared and he knew Victtorio was just trying to calm him down, but it wasn't working. He was scared that he would fail. Tsuna took a deep breath and released it. "What do you mean by keep my heart open?" Tsuna asked. He wanted to know at least that if they failed.

"**You have kept your heart open. You embrace the obstacles that have been put in your way. Like the Dying Will Flame, instead of fearing it, you embraced it. You kept your heart open, and because of that you didn't fear it as much as you thought. It was easier to control your flame because you didn't fear it…you embraced it. **

"**All I ask… is that you do the same here…Keep your heart open to Pandora's Box… and embrace it."** Victtorio said. Again Tsuna could sense no lies coming from him.

Victtorio let Tsuna takes a couple of seconds to think. He then felt Tsuna pull his hand and looked him in his eyes. Victtorio heard rumors of Vongola's heir eyes held power just from a mere look. He now believed that they were true.

Tsuna eyes radiated determination and resolve that burned. It burned so bright that he felt that his own soul was being exposed, being read like a book.

"**Are you ready?"** Victtorio asked.

"Yes…"

Victtorio took the silk strap from Tsuna's forehead and blindfolded him. Tsuna gulped as he felt it being tied to the back of his head, he could only see red if he opened his eyes. Then he felt two fingers on his forehead and instantly knew what was happening next. He heard words he couldn't understand being said rapidly.

He could see the darkness approaching the corner of his eye. Then he was out like a light and slumped to the floor like a dead body on the ground.

Victtorio carried Tsuna off the ground and nodded to the Vendicare that was waiting to let go of the main silk strap. The Vendicare let it go and Tsuna slowly went to the center of the room. The red silk straps didn't hold too tight or loose, just right.

Below, the Vendicares put the silk straps that barely touch the ground in its right spot, creating a circle if you looked from above. Seven Vendicare stayed while the rest left. The seven that stayed sat on a marking made out of ancient chalk and waited for Victtorio to place Pandora Box's in the middle.

Victtorio came with a jewelry size box in his hand. The box had chains forming an 'X' on every side. The box had old cravings on it and it was black. But if you looked right in front of it, you could see the silver cracks that it held. It was ready to break.

Each of the seven Vendicare quickly rips a piece of cloth that was long as the straps. Victtorio tied each of the cloths to the box and place said box in the center of the circle. Victtorio then ripped piece of his own cloth and tied it as well. He then grabbed a part of the chain that held the other chains that locked the box.

He went to his spot and sat. He gave a warning look to the others. The Vendicares gripped theirs cloths that was tied to the box that lay on the floor to their spot. They began to murmur words at a fast rate. On Victtorio's left hand he held his cloth and his right…the chain that would release Pandora's Box wrath.

With a grave look he pulled the chain… and waited for hell to come.

* * *

**Tsuna in His Mind **

_He was floating in a space of white. Everything was blank. No color, just white. Then he felt it, it was like a blowing hurricane. He used his arms to cover his face, but no vail. It felt like a thousands of needles piercing his skin every second. He became scared but he heard the words that sooth his mind…_

_"Don't fear it...Embrace it…Keep your heart open…just embrace it… embrace it…"_

_Gathering all the strength and courage he had within him he slowly extended his right arm and at the same time his heart._

_The hurricane he felt was gone and then he felt searing warmth. He opened his eyes and saw that it was no longer white, but black. The warmth was a moving silver flame-like mist. He felt it gather into a crystal ball on his outstretched hand._

_'I'll embrace you…_

_"But will you embrace me?..."_

_The ball exploded like glass and changed the black surrounding to silver. He was merging into this silver world like water. But he knew he was in no harm and let his mind wander to somewhere else._

_Tsuna became Pandora's Box Vessel._

* * *

**To Victtorio**

Victtorio was full of relief. He couldn't believe that it actually worked, the future now has chance. Now knowing that it worked, he put all his efforts into sealing Pandora's Box energy into Tsuna. He also made sure that Tsuna wouldn't be harmed by its power.

He looked at silver light that flowed heavily out of Pandora's Box straight into Tsuna. The light took about thirty feet circumference. Now only to stay ten hours in this process became the new challenge.

He just hoped Tsuna could pull through the gruesome hours or else Tsuna won't last until tomorrow.

* * *

**In Tsuna's Mind**

_He woke up to see the flower meadow and a bright blue sky. He looked to his side and saw that Giotto was sitting right next to him. Then he noticed he was lying down. How he ended here he didn't know._

_"Tsuna why are you here? I thought you were putting the plan in motion." Giotto said, his voice sounding very concerned._

_Tsuna instantly knew he couldn't tell or even a peep of the deal he made with Vendicare. He just knew that Giotto would blow up on him and become very furious. Tsuna thought his words carefully._

_"Let's just say something came up. Something very important that I can't tell you about." Tsuna said. He continued when Giotto was about to open his mouth._

_"I know that you want to know but please trust me. I know what I'm doing is the right thing. So please… is all I ask…that you trust me and don't ask." Tsuna said._

_Tsuna could see Giotto was very eager, concerned, and well curious. Giotto voiced out his thoughts, "Very well, I believe that you that you can handle whatever you are doing. But…"_

_Tsuna rolled his eyes, he should have seen this coming._

_"But…If I feel that whatever you are doing is putting you in danger or in emotional distress, I. Will. Interfere. Do you understand?" Giotto said seriousness evident in his voice._

_Tsuna sighed and nodded at the same time. Why was everyone so keen on protecting him?_

_"I understand. But I think I'm going to be here for a while. Don't ask why but I am." Tsuna said. Giotto face became perplexed but immediately lit up as if he had an idea. Then a smile bloomed on his face._

_Tsuna didn't like it. It just screamed 'Pain!' 'Sadist!' 'Cruel bastard that'll train you to death!'_

_"If you're going to be staying here for a while then we might as well make that time useful. Don't you think Tsu-na~?" Giotto said, his smile turning to a crescent smile and his eyes turning to upside 'U'._

_"H-Hai..."_

* * *

**Still In Tsuna's Mind**

_Tsuna was SO sore. It seemed that Giotto wanted to train Tsuna in his techniques. He wanted to improve Tsuna's **Mantello di Vongola **(Primo's cloak), not only it could nullify enemy's attack and turn box animals into stone, but it can also amplify his own attacks and turn people into stone. Tsuna shuddered at the idea being turned to stone. But he was able to complete this technique. With Nuts by his side, he was able to bring him in his mind, and Nuts was exhausted as well._

_Giotto also trained him in **Mitena di Vongola Primo **(Vongola's Fist Gauntlet). It took Tsuna seconds to focus to put all his flames into his fist just for a one single attack. Now he can do it in an instant and multiple times. It would leave the enemy with devastating effects. But it would exhaust his flames out if he used it too much. Nuts was able to transform a lot faster and easier but it would depend on Tsuna's flame level. Giotto had to admit he was impressed with Tsuna's progress._

_Giotto also wanted to improve Tsuna's **Cambio Forma Version Vongola Gear, **which he did. When Tsuna used his arm thrusters, he was able to go, which Giotto called, **Hyper Sonic Speed*. **The reason of the name would be because he would break the sound barrier. But when he wasn't using his** Cambio Forma Version Vongola Gear, **his speed wouldn't be as fast but he was still pretty quick. So when he was in Dying Will Modeit would be called **Hyper Speed.** Giotto told him how or when to use it. When to use the soft or hard flame, all of that was being improved._

_**X-Burner **and **XX-Burner, **were bothextremely more powerful than before. **X-Cannon**, he was able to shoot it not only from one of his glove, that would fire two jets from said glove. But, now he was able to shoot it from both gloves, so four jets of flames would be shot out._

_But before he was able to do that, he had to learn how to use flames from his feet which Giotto called, **Flame Feet. **Tsuna couldn't help but laugh at the name but after falling so many times it wasn't funny anymore._

_Overall, his flights, superior strength, the ability to output flames, fly, stamina and close combat had drastically improved. Also Tsuna discovered that Giotto was a slave driver and lazy. He pitied his great-great-great grandfather's guardians._

_Now he was taking a breather. Giotto said **Zero Point Breakthrough **would be next. That and techniques Giotto couldn't finish that he thought Tsuna could do for him._

_"But I also want try some new techniques I thought of. I would like to know what you think of them." Tsuna inquired._

_Giotto nodded, smiled and said, "I would like to see them. I'm sure they're great…"_

_A silence went between them. Tsuna could see sadness in Giotto's eyes._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"…You're getting powerful and stronger Tsuna…and I'm doing this so you are able to protect yourself and those you hold dear…but I think you won't be able to run away from Vongola…" Giotto whispered, but Tsuna was able to hear him._

_"I was thinking the same. Recent events…have me thinking that I'm already pulled in too deep…either way…if I run away…they would find a way to make me Decimo…either be it cruel or gently…I would be forced…but I'm already sucked in." Tsuna emotionlessly said, Nuts purred by his ankle for support. Giotto's non-beating heart began to hurt._

_Tsuna was growing up too fast. He was being forced to do decisions he shouldn't be doing at his age. Mafia or not, Giotto hated that he couldn't do anything to help his grandson. The only thing he could do was give a shoulder to cry on and his strength._

_"But there are plenty of other ways of running away Ji-chan. Trust me I've been doing it for most of my life…"_

_Giotto's eyes went from sad to depress._

_"I won't listen to what they want me to do. I'll do what I want. Their words will run away from me. It just like I do when I get bullied, I run away from their words, not their fists." Tsuna said, the same depressing eyes of Giotto appearing in his._

_Giotto couldn't help but think a mournful thought, 'Tsuna you run away…but how long can you run until those words catch up to you… what then?'_

_Both quickly went into defense mode as they heard footsteps approaching from the trees that surrounded them._

_"I thought it was only you and me!" Tsuna said, his fists ready to attack._

_"That's what I thought!" Giotto replied. 'Did someone invade Tsuna's mind…' Giotto immediately became terrified. "It couldn't be?" Giotto said in disbelief._

_"What?"_

_"There's a chance… that it could be Daemon Spade…" Giotto said, anger easily could be heard in his voice._

_Tsuna just stayed quiet. The very idea of that monster in his mind terrified him._

_"Calling me Daemon Spade is more of an insult…really who would want to be that man?"_

_Tsuna and Giotto got ready to attack whoever it was._

_But Tsuna immediately dropped his guard and lit up when he saw that it was…_

_"Ricardo!" Tsuna said as he ran to the man. Ricardo prepared for what was going to happen next. Tsuna hugged Ricardo and Ricardo hugged back._

_None of them noticed the twitch above Giotto's eyebrow. Even after they separated, the twitch only seems to get worse_

_Tsuna looked in Ricardo's green eyes, "It's good to see you again Ricardo."_

_"Whatever you say brat." He reached to ruffle Tsuna's hair. But Giotto came and pulled Tsuna to his chest and said…_

_"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS AWAY FROM HIM! I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH MY CUTE GRANDSON!"_

_"Gah! Ji-chan stop!"_

_After escaping Giotto clutches, Tsuna went serious. He looked at Primo then at Ricardo. But before Tsuna could speak Giotto spoke…_

_"How are you even here Secondo?"_

_Then Primo looked at Tsuna…_

_"Tsuna, how do you know the second Boss of Vongola?"_

* * *

Authors Note: Long chapter! But hey quick update! Again not beta'd, because I haven't found one who would do the editing in a week. ***Hyper sonic speed **and **hyper speed **are just some techniques I added. More techniques will be popping up.

Musings:…

IS ANYBODY GOING TO THE LA ANIME EXPO! PLEASE TELL ME SO I CAN MEET YOU! I would like to meet you… :D

Please review! It keeps me alive! (Not literally though!)


	6. Day Two Of Ten

T5-6

Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Title: **Unforgivable or forgotten**?

Rating: T, will go up in future chapters.

Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn if I did yaoi would have taken over the world by now. What a dream that'll be.R27, Allx27.**

Summary: **Tsuna hears something he wishes he didn't. His dad, Reborn, and Nono planned out for him to become Decimo, he was never going to have a choice. What will Tsuna do? Will he become Decimo or runaway from it all?**

Plot**: Tsuna hears a conversation between his father, Reborn, and Nono. They planned out for him to become Decimo, he never had a choice. After that, everything seems to go downhill. Slowly losing his trust in those around him, he runs away. Slowly, Tsuna started to reawaken a power that he forgot, he never knew, nobody else does. But with this power, things will go wrong, but for whom?**

'_**Kyao or Nyo or Nya or Nao'-Nuts Speaking to Tsuna with their mental link.**_

"Insert speaking here"

'_Looking at my thoughts'_

Thanks for reviewing: Cuore l'anima della, -Yuna's Reincarnation-1, Kichou, Breathless02, Silbermondie, AlzeahXei, anydayanywhere, YuujouKami, starred, Aeriel Cross, SilentDarkness101, Nichi Koneko, Taira-keimei, 5stareader, ChildOfDe4th, inkfriends, Sachiel Angelo, Ember m (),That's Riku , GoddesOfWrath, Ambie-chan (), rizel92lia (), Yukirin-Sama, ninja-master-of-the-moon, Setsuna Alaude, The Monochrome Dream, and XWhiteDragonX.

**Important: **I'm happy that people took my warning serious. I really wouldn't like to delete this story.

Announcements: **Since I'm on summer vacation I might as well post new stories. When I have the time I'll add the new stories, but all I ask is patience. **

Musings: **Anime Expo was AWESOME! I wish I could have met Nichi Koneko but things happened ! Hi if your reading this! Overall it was great but I wish I could have gone all four days but couldn't. I wish I could have seen Hatsune Miku but tickets were sold out! T.T I wish I could live at Anime Expo…it was that AWESOME! But expansive… **

Chapter 6 - **(Is This When it's Right?) Day Two of Ten **

**Music: **Yasuharu Takanashi – Senya, Shirohae

* * *

_Last time on Chapter five: Day One of Ten_

"_Whatever you say brat." He reached to ruffle Tsuna's hair. But Giotto came and pulled Tsuna to his chest and said…_

"_GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS AWAY FROM HIM! I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH MY CUTE GRANDSON!"_

"_Gah! Ji-chan stop!"_

_After escaping Giotto clutches, Tsuna went serious. He looked at Primo then at Ricardo. But before Tsuna could speak Giotto spoke…_

"_How are you even here Secondo?" _

_Then Primo looked at Tsuna…_

"_Tsuna, how do you know the second Boss of Vongola?"_

* * *

_Giotto couldn't help but ask this question. He could understand why he was here. He was the first Boss of Vongola and he had his imprint longer on the Vongola Sky ring. That and he had to accept every new boss so the new boss would be able to use the ring. So how does Tsuna know the Second boss of Vongola?_

_Tsuna's hand went to the back of his head and rubbed it, "A-Ano …Well it was after some time when you accepted me of being Decimo during my training with the future Hibari…" _

_Giotto crossed his arms, "You didn't tell me because?" _

_Tsuna blushed at the tone Giotto was using. The tone was for a child you did something and the parent is asking 'What did you do?' He was being scolded be his own Grandpa._

"_I thought that you didn't need to know. I thought that you wouldn't think of it as a big deal…" Tsuna trailed off, not knowing what else to say._

"_You both know that I'm still here right?" Ricardo said. He was obviously forgotten. _

"_Sorry Secondo …but Tsuna you told me when you met him. It still doesn't explain how you know him." Giotto asked once again. _

"_Well when I went to rest from future Hibari's training I ended up here after I had a_ certain _dream …."_

_Primo nodded, gesturing Tsuna to continue. He could understand why Tsuna would be here. This was, after all, Tsuna's mind. But it still didn't explain how Tsuna knows Ricardo._

"_I was exhausted from training and so was my mind. All I wanted was someone to talk to about…the visions that the deceased bosses showed…but…" Tsuna trailed off. _

"_But what Tsuna?" Primo said. Giotto felt he was going to be surprised on what he was going to hear next._

"_But…I didn't want to talk…to you…" Tsuna said, he looked at the ground, trying to avoid Giotto's gaze. _

_Giotto on the other hand, stared at Tsuna. Giotto was surprised and a little hurt. Tsuna knew he could come to him for anything, so he felt a little hurt that Tsuna didn't want to talk to him. _

"_Why?" Giotto said breathlessly. Tsuna was about to open his mouth when Ricardo beat him to the punch._

"_The reason why the brat didn't want to talk to you is because he knew he would be comforted. He wanted to talk to someone who wouldn't let him cry on their shoulder. He knew that you would do just that, so he called to me instead." Ricardo said. Tsuna nodded and muttered a silent 'Thank you' to Ricardo, who in return just grunted._

"_But what Tsuna saw was horrifying for him. He wasn't raised in the mafia! So of course he should have been comforted! " Primo said, outraged._

"_No."_

_Giotto looked at Tsuna but his resolve wavered at the look in Tsuna's eyes. "I knew if I went to you, you would have let me cry and I didn't need. No, I didn't comforting. No, I didn't need my grandfather to let me cry and whine on what I saw. I needed someone who would help me explain on what I saw so I can understand it._

"_But you would only comfort me. So I called out to the Second Boss of Vongola, instead of the first. He appeared and I asked him if we would hear my problem. Ricardo agreed and I told him everything of the visions. He wouldn't let me cry…and I was thankful that he didn't….I'm sorry if I hurt you Ji-chan but you know it's true…" Tsuna finally finished, his strength leaving him as he finished._

_A silence was held, but disappeared as sigh was heard._

_Giotto pinched the bridge of his nose, "I admit I would comfort you instead of explaining it. But why call him of all people?" _

"_Hey! What does that mean!" Ricardo shot back. Tsuna sweat dropped at the situation that was about to happen._

"_He could have called out Ottavo (Eighth) or Settimo (Seventh) but why you of all people? You're the least of all the bosses who are conversational!"_

"_Says the one that Tsuna didn't talk to!"_

"_Real mature you bastard!"_

"_Blond Dumbass!"_

"_Squinty Eyed!"_

"_Asshole!"_

"_Merda Cap! (Shit head!)"_

"_Figlio di Puttana! (Son Of a bitch!)"_

"_STOP!" Tsuna screamed._

_Both stopped and looked at Tsuna, who was huffing from the scream. "Stop! Shit and I thought I was the kid here!" Tsuna yelled. Giotto and Ricardo at least had the decency to look at the ground and blush. Yes, blush._

_Tsuna faced Ricardo, "He's right. I could have gone to another boss but I didn't and I went to you. So don't boast about it!"_

_Then he faced Giotto, "I told you I'm sorry if I hurt you! But do you really have to fight back?"_

"_Now I want both of you to say you're sorry." Tsuna said. Tsuna was use to these situations. Lambo would pick a fight with I-pin or Fuuta. So Tsuna knew its best to end it quickly or else it'll get out of hand. He remembered that one time it got so out of control that he had glue in his hair for a week._

"_What? I'm not apologizing to him!" Ricardo said, his finger pointing at Giotto._

"_Me either!" Giotto said, his finger pointing at Ricardo. _

_Tsuna face-palmed. Were these two serious? Tsuna finally decided to use the cute face trick. It works with the kids at home, so it would surely work with these…idiots._

_Putting the cutest face, he said in the most adorable voice, "Can you pwease say sorrwy?" The eyes were sparkly that flowers began growing in the background. The tuckered out bottom lip matched the dusty pink cheeks. Both men tumbled back in unprepared awe struck._

_Ricardo was able to break out of it first. Flailing his arms in front of his face he said, "Alright! Alright! I'm sorry! No put that damn cute face away! It's too much!" _

_Tsuna nodded and put his cute face away. Then he looked at Giotto, whose mouth was open as wide as his eyes, huge. Tsuna walked over to him and waved his hand in front of Giotto's face. "Ji-chan now you say you're sorry. Ji-chan? Ji-chan?"_

"_I think you broke him brat."Ricardo said, right behind Tsuna. "I think I went overboard. I usually do the lip thing to the kids at home but I thought I needed add more because you guys wouldn't listen to me." Tsuna said._

_Then out of nowhere Giotto hugged Tsuna so hard Ricardo swears he heard multiple cracks. "I have the most CUTEST grandson! Make sure to never lose that cuteness Tsuna!" Giotto beamed down at Tsuna with a smile. _

"_Uh Giotto?"_

"_Yes~ Ricardo~" _

"_I think you killed him…"_

_Giotto looked down and saw that Tsuna was blue and his soul was escaping._

"_Tsuna don't die!"_

"_Idiot…"_

* * *

_After reviving Tsuna, Giotto got serious, "Now that I know how you know Tsuna, I want to know how you are here Ricardo?"_

"_I don't know really. I just woke up on some grass and heard sounds of fighting, so I came here." Ricardo said, crossing his arms. _

"_I see…" Primo said. Then he looked at Tsuna who looked spaced out. "Tsuna are you okay?" Primo walked towards Tsuna. "Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine."Tsuna said._

"_Then in that case lets continue where we left off~" Giotto said, sounding happy as ever. Tsuna groaned at the sound of that voice, it meant training from hell. _

"_You're training him?" Ricardo asked. "Yes, there is always room for improvement and new techniques." Giotto said. Giotto then faced Tsuna, "We're doing __**Zero Point Breakthrough **__first. Then we'll switch it up to trying your new techniques to hand-to-hand combat to my techniques that I couldn't complete. So get ready." Tsuna nodded, he materialized his gloves and was about to ignite his flame until…_

"_Let me train him as well…" Ricardo said, his voice demanded. Primo blinked once, twice, and said…_

"_No."_

"_Why not? It's not fair that you can teach him your techniques and I can't. Where's the fairness in that? I have every right to teach him as much as you do." Ricardo said his reasons being justified._

"_It's not up to me to decide, its Tsuna. So there is no point in asking me if you can train him or not. I wish you wouldn't, being the reason why I said "No.". But if Tsuna wants to he may do so." Giotto said, sounding not as grandfather but the Boss of Vongola. _

"_Tsuna… Whatever you chose is okay. If you want to train with Ricardo I'm fine with it." Giotto said, smiling as he crossed his arms. He knew that Tsuna would say yes. He started to reconsider is objection of Ricardo training Tsuna. It might do some good for Tsuna to learn something else rather than learn something from the same person._

"_Are you sure Ji-chan?" Tsuna asked, his fingers fidgeting against each other. He didn't want to hurt his Ji-chan, even though he did want to learn from Ricardo. _

"_It's okay, but we'll have to make time later to continue where we left off." Giotto said as he ruffled Tsuna's hair. Tsuna nodded and smiled, then he turned to Ricardo, "So what are you going to teach me?" _

"_I want to see if you're able to use the __**Flame of Wrath**__. Something tells me that you can but the difficult part is how to bring it out. If you can bring it out I'll teach you how to use it and control it correctly. It's also good if you can because one day you're not going to have your gloves or ring…" He pointed to Tsuna's hand which was holding said gloves and ring._

"_You're defenseless without them. I'll teach you how to use the __**Flame of Wrath **__with your bare hands. Also I'll teach you how to build up the flame in your body since it's different from the Sky flame you use. Then I'll teach you its most compatible hand combat movements. Understand?" Ricardo said. _

_Tsuna tried to swallow all that he heard and knew this was going to be hell with a capital 'H'. Giotto smiled and said, "Remember this was your decision~"_

_Ricardo let a smirk on his face and cracked his knuckles, "Get ready brat!"_

_Tsuna was starting to regret his decision._

* * *

_After figuring out how to bring out the __**Flame of Wrath**__, which took three hours and Ricardo's yelling. It took Tsuna multiple times to control the flame since it was more chaotic than his Harmony flame. The flame would keep blowing up in front of his face but he would get up and continue to try that was until he figured out how the flame worked._

_Ricardo then proceeded to tell Tsuna that its energy waves were different from the Harmony flame. So Tsuna had to learn a new way to build it up in his fists than he usually does with his gloves. This felt weird for him since he never fought without his gloves; he felt that his hands were nude without them._

_But then came the challenge of not going into __**Dying Will Mode. **__Every time he builds up the energy into his fists, the flame on his forehead appeared. He knew if it appeared he would be in __**Dying Will Mode.**_

_Two more hours passed and Tsuna was able to build up the __**Flame of Wrath **__in his fists without going in __**Dying Will Mode**__, which made him quite happy. But Ricardo told him that his eyes would turn orange and that he must going in __**Dying Will Mode. **__But Giotto intervened and said that it was trait from him, so when Tsuna used a Sky Flame his eyes would turn orange no matter what._

_When Ricardo deemed Tsuna ready, he taught him the basic hand movements of the flame. Then he began to teach Tsuna hand- to -hand combat that goes well with the flame. But, Ricardo warned him that now that he was able to use the __**Flame of Wrath**__, that this flame would come out instead of his Harmony flame is he ever became angry or enraged. Tsuna remembered that warning for future reference._

_As the training continued Tsuna's progress continued to escalate, surprising Ricardo. Ricardo was able to get more serious as see could see Tsuna was doing better in a short amount of time. So he decided to turn up the heat. He engaged Tsuna into many fist fights, making Giotto cringe at every punch that landed on Tsuna. _

_Giotto sitting at side, watching, couldn't help but admire Tsuna's strength. He couldn't believe that Tsuna was able to learn something completely new in a matter of hours. He watched as Ricardo and Tsuna throw fists at each other, which from the side looked like blurs of colors. He could tell by the blurs that they were throwing very, _very, _fast punches. It reminded him a lot of his Sun guardian, Knuckle._

_He looked up as he heard a crash and dust covering the field. Giotto heard someone groan out in pain and hoped it wasn't Tsuna. His hopes were instantly relieved. The dust cleared and Giotto saw Ricardo clutching his left cheek and Tsuna grabbing his knees to prevent him from falling to the ground._

"_I have to admit brat I didn't see that one coming. Damn it! You really packed a punched! Gah! It hurts!" Ricardo said as he got up from the ground. He walked towards Tsuna, who didn't have the energy to even breathe. _

_Ricardo ruffled Tsuna's hair, making Tsuna look up. "You did amazing Tsuna…"_

_Tsuna smiled and fell to the ground, exhaustion taking over. Giotto calmly walked towards Tsuna and released a breath that was caught in his throat. Tsuna just faint from exhaustion not by a punch to the head. _

_Giotto looked at Ricardo, "I know to awaken the __**Flame of Wrath **__for the first time the person needs to be enraged. So how did you get Tsuna angry?"_

_Ricardo's face became serious and concerned, "Well I awakened the flame when I was angered. So I told Tsuna to think of a memory that would do the same. But…"_

_Giotto became wary of Ricardo's pause._

"_But…Whatever he remembered didn't anger him, it enraged him. His raged was so strong that the Harmony Flame that he had build up on his fist turned into __**Flame of Wrath. **__It got too powerful for him to handle, so it blew up in his face. After that happened, I told him all now he has to do is summon the flame, he no longer as to remember what angered him. But that was one hell of a flame; hell it takes time for me to build my __**Flame of Wrath **__to that level…"_

_Ricardo noticed the silence that quickly came. He then looked at Giotto, whose face was looking down at Tsuna in uneasiness and alarm. _

"_Oi what's wrong? You went from a mother hen to a real mother. What's wrong?" Ricardo said. _

_Primo's face morphed into infuriation, but his eyes were morose. "He's getting over it."_

"_Over what?"_

"_I'll tell you what has Tsuna so enraged…and why I'm worried." Giotto said, his voice not hiding the sadness that it held._

_Giotto then told what the current boss of Vongola Timoteo, Tsuna's father Imeitsu, and tutor Reborn did to Tsuna. Both ended up sitting on the ground right next to the sleeping Tsuna and Giotto continued to speak even when Ricardo wanted to ask questions. By the time Giotto finished, Ricardo was in shock. _

_Ricardo couldn't believe what they __**planned **__out. __**Forcing **__Tsuna even if it meant putting those Tsuna cares about in danger. They weren't going to give Tsuna a __**choice**__. He knew he was known as being a ruthless and asshole of a boss, but even he wouldn't go so low._

"_So that's what made the brat so angry. But why does it have you like this?" Ricardo said, crossing his arms again. Primo looked down at Tsuna, "At first Tsuna felt betrayed and heartbroken, not that I can't blame him. That made him… it left him empty…and that emptiness turned into deep sadness…"_

_Ricardo nodded, gesturing him to continue._

"_I knew sooner or later that sadness would disappear. I knew he would get over it…I knew that sadness would turn into rage…and…"_

"'_And' what?" Ricardo groaned out, wanting to get to the point._

"…_And that rage will eventually turn into hatred." _

_Ricardo was taken aback by that statement. "Tsuna doesn't look like the type to hate something or anybody in that matter. So why do you think it'll turn to hatred?" He asked._

"_I know that you feel it. The anger and hate that is building up in Tsuna's soul. He never had that before… before he found out the truth. Tsuna's heart was one that is rare. That heart is beginning to get tainted from the hurt he's endured from those he trusts the most." Primo said, his fingers combing into Tsuna's hair._

"_The brat does seem different from the first time I met him. And you're right, I do feel something dark from him starting to grow but what can we do? Sooner or later the bastards are gonna find out that the brat knows. All we can do is make sure the brat doesn't kill somebody when he blows up on them." Ricardo said._

"_That's what I'm worried of." Giotto whispered out._

* * *

**To Victtorio**

So far four hours has passed and time was taking its toll. Victtorio was carefully controlling the amount of power that entered Tsuna. Too much and Tsuna will die. Too little and the process will stop.

Victtorio then heard footsteps stop behind him. His un-bandaged eye went to the corner of his eye, **"What is it?" **

The Vendicare got on one knee and put his bandaged face near Victtorio's, **"Vongola is requesting for a prior visit arrangement to Sawada Tsunayoshi. What should I disclose to them Sir?"**

"**Tell Vongola that all visitations to Sawada Tsunayoshi will be denied. Due to distinctive and obstruction of his crime. The purpose of this denial is as one of Sawada Tsunayoshi punishments, no outside contact will be able to have interaction." **Victtorio said seriously and formally.

The Vendicare nodded and stood up. He was about to walk away but Victtorio stopped him,

"**But if Sawada Tsunayoshi wishes to conform to anyone outside the walls of Vendicci, he may do so. Please tell them personally. We not needn't Vongola to know what is happening to their heir and more time we could conjure up the better…**

"**Also keep Vendicci reputation in check…That is all."**

Victtorio then closed his un-bandaged eye and proceeded to put his focus back to Pandora's Box and Tsuna. The Vendicare nodded and started to materialize away to Vongola Namimori HQ.

* * *

**To Reborn, Imeitsu, & Nono**

"Did they tell you when you'll get the date to visit him?" Imeitsu asked.

Nono shook his head, "I already told you six times Imeitsu, no, and I called four hours ago."

Reborn sighed as he watched the interaction between the two in front of him. Imeitsu was once on the edge again, Parent-mode kicking in. He couldn't blame Imeitsu for being worried, he was too. He knew the longer Tsuna is in there the worse Tsuna will become. Reborn just hoped to get the visit appointment soon.

Then everyone in the room stopped what they were doing. The familiar aura… it was _**dark,**_ _**suffocating, merciless, and cold…They were here.**_

The Vendicare, fully materialized, approached to the three. Behind the desk, Nono was sitting on his chair. Imeitsu, leaning against the desk, couldn't hide the anger on his face. Reborn on the desk, his fedora tilted downward to hide his expression.

The Vendicare, a few feet away from the trio, began to speak, **"I am here to give the response of your request of the visitation to Sawada Tsunayoshi." **

This caught the attention of the trio. Reborn spoke out his thought, "I thought Vendicci never made personal visit unless to take somebody away. They usually leave a message in paper. So why are **you** here in person?" Nono and Imeitsu couldn't help but notice how true this was. That's when they finally figured out what Reborn was mentally saying; something bad is happening if a Vendicare has to show up.

"**I am here strictly on orders, nothing more and nothing less." **The Vendicare's tone blank.

"So when is the visit day to my grandson Vendicare?" Nono said formally as he could. Even though all he wanted to do was to kill the Vendicare in front of him. From Imeitsu's face, he was thinking it too. Reborn was controlling himself from massacring the Vendicare that stood so close, yet so far.

"**That all visitations to Sawada Tsunayoshi will be denied. Due to distinctive and obstruction of his crime. The purpose of this denial is as one of Sawada Tsunayoshi punishments, no interaction to outside contact. That is the final verdict." **The Vendicare said, full of authority.

But that didn't seem to scare Imeitsu one bit. "What do you mean we can't! I know that Vendicare is bullshitting about what my son supposedly done!" Imeitsu cried out.

"I agree. My grandson has done nothing wrong all you have done accuse him. I cannot stand this anymore! I demand an explanation for this nonsense!" Nono demanded.

Reborn stayed quiet, but in his hand Leon morphed into the all infamous hand gun and had it aimed at the Vendicare's head. His anger reaching to its boiling point. The Vendicare didn't seem afraid at all, he seemed almost bored at the outraged cries and at the deadly aura, though it couldn't be seen.

He continued to speak, **"But if Sawada Tsunayoshi wishes to conform to anyone outside the walls of Vendicci, he may do so."**

That stopped all three of them.

"So you're saying that Tsuna can contact us but we can't contact him?" Reborn said, simplifying what the Vendicare said. The Vendicare nodded in return. Imeitsu and Nono released a sigh. Reborn lowered his weapon, glad that _some _form of contact could be possible.

"**As this moment, Sawada Tsunayoshi has not been informed of this agreement."**

The trio were confused, then how was Tsuna suppose to talk to them? The Vendicare saw the confused faces and used this chance to keep Vendicci reputation, that it will be merciless to _anyone_, in everyone's minds and hearts.

"**He is at this moment endearing his punishment."**

All Hell broke loose.

Reborn pulled the trigger, bullets going through the Vendicares face. But the holes quickly closed as if nothing hit him in the first place. Imeitsu kept pulling his trigger, even though he was out of bullets and all the bullets missed. Nono's face was in shock at hearing those words, that sentence, this moment horrified him.

"**If that is all, I will take my leave." **The Vendicare began to fade away, after he spoke those words, knowing that he kept Vendicci reputation in check.

Leaving three people defeated more so ever in their lives.

* * *

**To Tsuna **

His vision was blurred. He could barely hear somebody saying, _'Tsunayoshi…Tsunayoshi…'. _His vision finally settles out and he could see that it was Victtorio looking down at him with a worried eye.

"V-Victtorio?"

"**Good to see you awake Tsunayoshi. Your body might seem sore and side effects from the ceremony. I'll be taking you to your room right now." **Victtorio put his arms under Tsuna's body and gently lifted him up, bridal-style.

Tsuna quickly feeling how sore and tired his body felt just rested his head against Victtorio's chest and closed his eyes. Victtorio looked down as he felt hair brush against his cheek, and he didn't mind it.

Before Tsuna knew it he was back in his room. Victtorio gently laid him on the bed, **"I can never fulfill my eternal gratitude to you Tsunayoshi. If there is anything that your heart desires, I will with my utmost power grant it."**

Tsuna couldn't help but blush. It felt like one of those moments in Shoujo manga when the guy says his everlasting love to the girl. Tsuna looked to the side, avoiding Victtorio's gaze, "I'm just happy that I could help."

"**I must be going to attend precautions that need my attention." **He took out an A-Class ring, which held a black stone. He slid it on Tsuna's finger, next to Nuts ring. **"If you need me, just summon your flame into this ring and I will appear. Also it's yours to keep. This ring symbolizes that Vendicare is now your protector. Make sure that you don't lose it."**

Tsuna nodded and looked at ring. It was breathtaking; the gem was rectangular and was held by white gold like vines that swirled in. When he looked up, Victtorio was gone. Then he felt the great urge of every human being, he had to pee.

Badly.

Running to bathroom and doing his business. He heard the door open and closed. After finishing his business and washing his hands with the towel and leaving a mental message to take a shower. He walked back to his room and was blown away by the person who was sitting on his bed…

Eating marshmallows…

"Byakuran?"

"Tsunayoshi?"

* * *

Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I got so many reviews last chapter I got so happy! :D Not much to say but "Patience and reviews please."


	7. Day Three Of Ten

T5-7

Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Title: **Unforgivable or forgotten**?

Rating: T, will go up in future chapters.

Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn if I did yaoi would have taken over the world by now. What a dream that'll be.R27, X27, 1827, Allx27.**

Summary: **Tsuna hears something he wishes he didn't. His dad, Reborn, and Nono planned out for him to become Decimo, he was never going to have a choice. What will Tsuna do? Will he become Decimo or runaway from it all?**

Plot**: Tsuna hears a conversation between his father, Reborn, and Nono. They planned out for him to become Decimo, he never had a choice. After that, everything seems to go downhill. Slowly losing his trust in those around him, he runs away. Slowly, Tsuna started to reawaken a power that he forgot, he never knew, nobody else does. But with this power, things will go wrong, but for whom?**

'_**Kyao or Nyo or Nya or Nao'-Nuts Speaking to Tsuna with their mental link.**_

"Insert speaking here"

'_Looking at my thoughts'_

Thanks for reviewing: Yukirin-Sama, Heartless35, Giotto21, EK21, Cuore I'anima della, Sachiel Angelo, ()Catxmelons, ()AnimeFanGirl1213, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, stormypeach1396, YuujouKami, ninja-master-of-the-moon, Bleach-ed-Na-tsu, Taira Keimei, Nichi Koneko, Kichou, ejwjoy, That's Riku, starred, ()irisdagreat, gracefulsunshine, XWhiteDragonX, KateKyuu, Nekokratik, GoddesOfWrath, ()animebaka14, XMinatoXKyuubiX, Breathless02, Loveless3ma, BlackBloodHood, animepie, lovely agony, BehindBlueSky, and Mizuki-chan24.

**Important: **Not much to say. The important section is only for the story info. If I ever need to hiatus or discontinue this story, this is the place to look. I'm NOT discontinuing this story okay!

Announcements: **My grandma is in the hospital. The doctors say my family should start counting her days. In other words she doesn't have much time left. So if I don't update for quite a long time like two to three months. You'll know why. **

Musings: **I finally found a portfolio for my artwork! It's the really expansive kind too! My Zune won't download songs anymore; it's been like this for two months! I'm starving for mew music in it! I'm have to get *Shivers*…an IPod…Noooo! I'm obsessed with 2PM…again.**

Chapter 7- **(How Is This Right?)** **Day Three of Ten**

**Music: **Yasuharu Takanashi- Ochihabune, Inishie no Mahou, Kumo To Roubo To Shouja

* * *

_Tsuna nodded and looked at ring. It was breathtaking; the gem was rectangular and was held by white gold like vines that swirled in. When he looked up, Victtorio was gone. Then he felt the great urge of every human being, he had to pee._

_Badly._

_Running to bathroom and doing his business. He heard the door open and closed. After finishing his business and washing his hands with the towel and leaving a mental message to take a shower. He walked back to his room and was blown away by the person who was sitting on his bed…_

_Eating marshmallows…_

"_Byakuran?"_

"_Tsunayoshi?"_

* * *

Tsuna just continued to stare. Emotions and thoughts all running in his head, questions rising to spill from his throat. But a memory flooded his mind but he quickly pushed it away. How in the world did Byakuran of all people get in inside Vendicci? What is going on? He didn't even feel when he repeated the name that slipped from his mouth.

"Byakuran?"

Byakuran was equally surprised. He didn't even know that Tsuna was in Vendicci. Then a clear question erupted from his thoughts that made his hand limp making the marshmallow fall, why is Tsuna in Vendicci? Tsuna surely didn't belong here.

"This is a surprise…"

'_You can say that twice…' _Tsuna thought.

"W-What are you doing here…Byakuran?" Tsuna stuttered. He couldn't help but be somewhat nervous around Byakuran and a little ashamed, saddened, regret, and grateful. Nervous of what Byakuran could do to him, but he knew that Byakuran without his Mare ring he was harmless, somewhat.

Ashamed at himself, for actually killing someone, he swore to never murder. Saddened that he did actually do it, actually killed someone, but not only that. Deep inside him, when Byakuran was nothing but ashes in the wind, he felt something inside him break. Regret burned his soul, like he just murdered a childhood friend, not an enemy.

However, gratefulness filled his every being. How could he not when Byakuran saved Takeshi's life? If Byakuran didn't save Yamamoto's life…he wouldn't have been able to live with guilt. Tsuna didn't even know when tears started to pool at his eyes.

Byakuran was about to open his mouth and answer, but the broken and yet grateful look he saw made him drop another marshmallow.

"Byakuran…" Tsuna's body started shaking, "I I-I don't kn-know what to-to say but thank you!" Tears started falling. "Th-Thank you for saving Takeshi's life! I-I don't what would I do if he died!" Tsuna's trembling hand covered his left temple, the daunting thought of one of his friends dying being too much.

"I-I I'm just so grateful th-that you saved him! I don't kn-know why…but thank you!" Tsuna tearfully stuttered out. The memory of Takeshi in the hospital, barely clinging to life brought him to his knees.

Byakuran quietly walked to wards Tsuna but heard a growl. Natsu stood defensively in front of Tsuna, but he sensed no intention of doing harm from Byakuran. So Nuts backed up a bit and let Byakuran reach Tsuna.

Byakuran had a painful look in his eyes if one looked. _'So Tsuna still doesn't remember me when we first met…'_

Byakuran got on one knee when he got to Tsuna. He hesitantly put his hand in Tsuna's hair and watched slowly as Tsuna raised his tear stained face. "You're welcome. At least you remember to say thank you~…" Byakuran said.

Tsuna eyes widened then his hands clutched his head in pain. _'Remember otouto always say thank you~!' _Tsuna stared at Byakuran and wondered what he just remembered. Was it a memory? But what made him wonder the most why did he have the greatest urge to call Byakuran of all people…

Nii-san?

"Nii-san?" Tsuna whispered out load. He saw Byakuran's eyes went to shock to happiness.

"You remember? Tsuna do you remember me-"

The door was broken down. Four Vendicares strolled inside and looked at the scene in front of them. Sawada Tsunayoshi on his knees, tears staining his face with Gesso Byakuran on one knee and having his hand in Tsunayoshi's hair. They all thought that Byakuran must have done something to Tsuna to cause such distress.

Chains came from their darkness and wrapped around Byakuran. Tsuna didn't know what was going on. But he knew that he had to stop the Vendicares from taking Byakuran away, it felt right to do so. Also something deep inside him told him to have Byakuran close.

"**Gesso Byakuran, we instructed you to stay in your room and cease from wandering around Vendicci. It seems you haven't taken our warning, and so because of your ignorance you will be taken back to level 3." **One of the Vendicare spoke, and nodded to the other Vendicares to take him away.

Byakuran didn't know that fear showed on his face. These 'Levels' are for punishing, torture even. He went through Level 3 and it was painful. He would rather be hit with Tsuna's X-Burner. Byakuran was about to struggle but stopped when he saw Tsuna walk towards the Vendicare that spoke.

Tsuna walked towards the Vendicare, fear crawling in his throat but he pushed it aside. It was his fault that the Vendicare thought that Byakuran hurt him, so he knew he had to fix it. But with Nuts in his arms gave him a little courage.

"Ano…Byakuran didn't hurt me. H-He was just helping me feel better. So can you please…leave Byakuran here…with me?" Tsuna said, looking at the bandage faces.

The main Vendicare, that has been speaking, made himself eye leveled to Tsuna. **"He is a prisoner. But is that what your heart desires?"**

Tsuna's eyes widened, but only for a second. He remembered what Victtorio told him, anything that his heart desired it will be granted. He thought it was an exaggerated way of saying 'Thank you!' but it seemed Victtorio was really meaning it.

With a nod Tsuna said with a soft demeanor, "Yes…I desire for Byakuran to stay with me until I desire for him to leave me. Is that okay?"

The Vendicare nodded, understanding the order, **"Very well. If it's what you desire then it will be granted. You do have your ring, am I correct?"**

Tsuna showed him his hand that was wearing the ring. **"If Gesso Byakuran causes any trouble, just summon your flame in that ring and I'll appear." **The Vendicare said, pulling back the chains letting Byakuran go.

"Thank you…um…"

"**What is the problem, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"**

A blush adoring his face, "I would like to thank you…but I don't know your name."

The Vendicare put his head close to Tsuna's ear and whispered, **"I would like for my name to be disclosed from others, if you would understand. I'm sure Victtorio would have introduced me to you later but I guess at this moment its better sooner."**

'_**I wonder if he can tell the difference between me and the other Vendicare, we all look the same.' **_The Vendicare thought.

Tsuna once again nodded and waited for the Vendicare to continue. But Tsuna couldn't help but blush a deeper red at his own thoughts. This Vendicare didn't sound the same when he spoke in front of others. Whoever this Vendicare is has a very smooth and melty voice, like good hot coffee.

"**My name is Aldo. Victtorio's right-hand-man at your service." **Aldo used his index finger to tip his hat back for effect…and it worked.

Tsuna felt his jaw drop. This guy was Victtorio's right hand? Slowly regaining his posture (and dignity) Tsuna said, "Thank you…A-Aldo…" Why did he feel his cheeks grow warmer?

"**If that is all I'll shall be taking my leave Tsunayoshi." **Aldo said smooth and melty voice gone, only emotionless. With that he walked out of the door, with the other Vendicare following. The door was back as if it was never broken down.

An odd but comforting silence filled the room. Tsuna turned but to only bump to Byakuran.

"Byakuran what-" Tsuna was silenced by the embrace. Byakuran, suppose bad guy, was hugging him, things continued to get odd and more surreal around Tsuna.

"Nah~ Thank you Tsuna-chan! ~"

"Tsuna-chan?"

Time passed by and both were getting comfortable around each other despite the past. After they made themselves comfortable on Tsuna's bed, where Tsuna once again asked Byakuran the question he said earlier.

"So why are you here Byakuran? I thought I told Ji-ch I mean Nono to take you to _Costa Prison Penale (Coast Criminal Prison)._" Tsuna said, then ate one of marshmallows that Byakuran offered.

Tsuna remembered when Reborn and Nono kept pestering him to send Byakuran to Vendicci but he out right refused. He did his own research and found a prison that might suite Byakuran better. A prison near the coast but Nono said if he wanted Byakuran there he would have to allow Byakuran to be under heavy surveillance.

Byakuran, finishing his chewing, "So it was you? I was sure that I was going to be sent to Vendicci but I was surprised that I was sent to _Costa Prison Penale. _Well never minding that, I was sent here by Nono."

Choking on his marshmallow, "N-ono?"Tsuna said.

Byakuran nodded, "After I healed Yamamoto I had to return back to _Costa, _but Nono's storm guardian Coyote Nougat saw me land from the window and attacked me. I didn't have enough strength to fight only to heal him and return."

Tsuna nodded and took another marshmallow. "I was defeated and taken to Nono. He then decided that I should be sent to Vendicci. But he did it so quietly like he didn't want people to know that he sent me to Vendicci." Byakuran finished.

"He kept that from me…" Tsuna whispered to himself. Byakuran noticed a hint of anger appearing in Tsuna's eyes but didn't push it.

"Byakuran, Takeshi told before he you jump from the windows he saw something like wings, but he couldn't tell if he was seeing things." Tsuna said, remembering the private conversation he had with Takeshi.

Byakuran smiled, "Ah~ I did have wings but let's not talk about it right now neh~?"

"O-Okay…" Tsuna stuttered, that smile was too creepy.

"Now let ask you this Tsuna…why are YOU in Vendicci?"

Tsuna didn't know what he should do. Should he tell Byakuran? Should he just say a lie? Then a light bulb blinked and he had idea.

"Byakuran can you close your eyes for a moment? Please just a little while." Tsuna pleaded. Byakuran was curious why he was told to do such a thing but closed his eyes any way. Tsuna waved his hand in front of Byakuran's face to make sure.

'_**Tsuna what are you doing?'**_Nuts mentally asked him.

'_Looking in the future…' Tsuna replied._

Tsuna took a deep breath in and closed his eyes. He reopened them; orange eyes glowed with an orange-gold ring around the pupil. Natsu could only stare in awe. Tsuna was stuck in his mind, which was thrown into the future, looking at what was going to happen.

When Tsuna closed his eyes and reopened them, caramel honey eyes were back. But Nuts couldn't help but worry when Tsuna began to look pale.

'_**Tsuna are you okay?'**_

'_Yeah just a little exhausted…maybe it wasn't such a good idea to see the future right now…'_

'_**You think? You just came out of the ceremony one hour ago. Your body is sore and tired and you use your **_**Hyper Future Intuition**_** which takes a lot of flames. Not the best idea Tsu-Tsu…**_

'_I know that already so stop picking at me. And since when did you start acting all high and mighty?'_

'_**Since? I was already awesome!'**_

'_Haha…you are but you remind of Skull for a second or was it Lambo…'_

'_**Not funny…'**_

"Can I open my eyes now Tsuna~?"

Nuts and Tsuna looked at Byakuran, they completely forgotten about him. "Yes you can open your eyes Byakuran." Tsuna said.

Byakuran opened them and wondered why Tsuna looked like he ran miles and got in a fight. He sensed that Tsuna was on the bed the whole time he had his eyes closed. So he couldn't figure out why Tsuna looked…exhausted, but he threw that thought out his mind.

"So are you going to tell why you're here?"

Nuts looked at Tsuna and hoped he does the right decision. Tsuna smiled, one that could illuminate a dark room…

"Yes…I'm going to tell you…but you have to promise a couple of things in return…"

"And what is that Tsuna-chan~?"

* * *

**Somewhere Hidden**

"Boss the Clear Pacifier did a small glow, what shall we do now?" A hooded girl said as she bowed on one knee.

The Boss also covered by a hood, rose from her chair elegantly, causing her hood to fall off. Waist-long pink hair, gentle but dark tanned skin, a button nose and moon silver eyes were revealed. The hooded girl lowered her head, feeling that she was not worthy to look upon her boss.

"Rise Lisa, there is no reason for you to bow. I wonder why ever one of you does that, even after I told all of you it's not necessary." The Boss said as walked down the Persian carpet. The hooded girl rising as she saw her boss walk toward the door.

"Yes Boss."

"What did I say last time?"

"Y-Yes Cinzia…"

"See? It's not that hard."

"What shall we do now Boss Cinzia?"

Cinzia could only sigh. No matter how many times she would say 'Don't do that' the girls would continue to call her Boss. Well she is Boss of Cervello. But that made her feel older, well she is _really _old but she looks like a woman in her mid twenties. She walked past Lisa, who followed right behind her.

Cinzia opened the door and walked down the hall. She couldn't help but let a small smile go upon her face.

'_Finally it's time for the Clear Pacifier to return to your already chosen. It's been 10 years since you separated from your chosen one but it seems that your chosen one is once again ready. But I wonder why Piccolo (Little one) would want to have memories sealed with you, Chiaro Pacificatore (Clear Pacifier)._

'_No matter of Piccolo's decision, this time it will be known to the other Arcobaleno...and the rest on the underworld. I'll have to talk with Victtorio soon…'_

"Boss, where are you going?" Lisa said, if she didn't have her mask on she would be blinking stupidly at her boss.

"Oh where are we?"

Lisa face-palmed. Her boss has been living here the longest and still doesn't know where she's going!

After escorting her Boss to a very hidden and secretive room, Cinzia asked to be left alone.

Cinzia looked at the empty room that only contained one thing, the Clear Pacifier. It stood at the center, protected by a bubble that surrounded it. She remembered that Victtorio was suppose to get receive the pacifier back after Piccolo's memories were sealed. But Piccolo wanted her, not Victtorio, to protect the pacifier until Piccolo was ready once again.

She gently put her hands on the bubble, the pacifier no longer glowed, and it held no color. But oh how she missed Piccolo. She couldn't wait for the _Chiaro Pacificatore _(Clear Pacifier) to be reunited with it chosen owner.

She couldn't wait to see how much Little One has grown.

* * *

**To Vongola Namimori HQ**

As much Reborn hated to tell the Guardians, minus Lambo, what was happening to Tsuna, he had no choice. He could only watch as they slowly understood when he explained what the Vendicare said _**'He is at the moment endearing his punishment.'**_

Tsuna was being _punished. _Reborn could only grit his teeth in anger and helplessness. Tsuna could be tortured so remorseful and cruelly. Hell they could be doing something else to him as well. They might be starving him or or or…what?

Reborn had to shake away those thoughts. He knew there was a lot of things the Vendicare could do to Tsuna, and he just couldn't bare the imagine what they were doing to him. But he didn't know how opposite the situation was.

Gokudera punched a wall, right through the dry wall and concrete, not bothering he injured his knuckles. Takeshi, who was leaning against the wall during the meeting, was now on floor. Ryohei's body was shaking very…extreme, ironic how fate does that.

Mukuro left as soon as Reborn finished speaking, Chrome could understand why her boss felt confused. He was a Vendicci prisoner; he knew how cruel they could be. So why did he feel so useless to _protect _the damn boy when he wanted to posses him? He didn't know why he was so confused on what he should do. For the first time, in a long time, he didn't know what to do. Chrome could only watch and feel the same…useless to do anything to help her boss.

Hibari jumped from the balcony as soon as the baby finished, he didn't want to be in the room with the other herbivores. He heard a sound of the dent of steel. He looked down and saw the handle of one his tonfa's was bent inward. He now understood how angry he was at himself and…Tsuna.

Reborn, Ryohei, Hayato, and Takeshi left in the room started to hear crying.

"Oi do you here that?" Takeshi said, looking around the conference room.

"Where is that coming from?" Gokudera said, his hand being healed by Ryohei.

"Impossible…" They heard Reborn murmur. They saw Reborn jump from the table to the back of the couch. The three followed him and saddened at what they saw. It was Lambo, curled up, his face buried into his knees.

"What is Lambo doing here?" Ryohei asked, he was sure that the cow kid wasn't supposed to be here.

"Y-You ba-bakas…"

All could barely hear what Lambo was saying. Then Lambo exploded.

"YOU BAKAS! YOU'RE ALL IDIOTS! Si può nemmeno proteggere Tsuna Grande fratello! Allora, perché siete ragazzi anche custodi? Lo… lo… rivoglio…LO LO RIVOGLIO! _(You can't even protect Big Brother Tsuna! So why are you guy's guardians? I…I…want him back…I WANT HIM BACK!")_ Lambo cried at them.

Tears wouldn't stop falling and Lambo couldn't take it anymore, he fled out of the room.

"Wait Lambo!" Ryhohei called, but Lambo ignored him.

"Let him go…he needs to figure out this himself." Reborn said. Three faces looked at him, asking why. But Reborn shook his head, "Lambo just heard something that has hurt him more than he understands. Give him time to cry it out…then we'll confront him. But now, leave him be…after all he is a child…so let him cry."

All nodded, even though they wanted to comfort Lambo.

Lambo ran down the hall as fast as he could. He never had anybody in his life that cared for him as much Tsuna did. He was known as a failure in the Bovino family, and was sent to Japan to do the impossible but he would try to succeed no matter what. He expected to be left alone or looked down upon. But Tsuna actually cared for him. Tsuna took him in his home and treated him like a little brother. And for his big brother to be taken away… he felt so lost…

"_Lambo don't eat that or you'll spoil your dinner!"_

"_Lambo did you brush your teeth? Don't throw the toothpaste at me!"_

"_Lambo did you have another nightmare? It's okay to cry…"_

All he wanted was to have his big brother Tsuna back…so he can once again be a little brother and have a home to go to…and never be alone.

* * *

**To Tsuna**

"I still can't wrap my head around it Tsu-chan~! You are becoming Pandora's Box! I would have never expected this~!" Byakuran said, gleeful as a child.

"Remember Byakuran you must not say anything. You better keep your word that you won't tell anybody or else your death will be assured. I'm sure if you tell somebody Vic- I mean the Boss of Vendicci will kill you." Tsuna said, no humor or happiness in his voice, emotionless and serious as the Vendicare themselves.

"I promise! Cross my heart and hope to die!" Byakuran said, using his finger to cross his heart and he even added his own twist and using one finger to pretend as if he was slashing his throat.

"I hope you'll keep it. Now another thing you must promise me Byakuran…well that you need to tell me." Tsuna said, his voice still resembling that of a Vendicare.

Byakuran immediately noticed and became serious, "What do want me to tell you?"

Tsuna swallowed then said, "Why...why did you do what you did in the future? Why would you go so far to kill…an entire family?"

Byakuran gave a smile that was terribly fake, but it was one filled with pain from old scars, being forgotten and abused, and to be scorned and abandoned by the world. Tsuna felt a pang of pain as he could easily read Byakuran's emotions.

Byakuran lowered his head, creating a shade that covered his eyes.

"When your father abused you and your mother to the brink of death, you learn pain. When your mother takes you and flees to Japan to protect you, you wish for happiness.

"When your father tries to force you back to your so called 'home' and kills your mother in front of your own eyes, you wish to be forgotten.

"When the only person left in the world that loves and cherishes you… forgets about you…you tend to become a monster to make sure you never let that kind of pain happen again.

"So you try to rule the world to make sure that…that kind of agonizing pain won't come back. So you won't be forgotten."

Tsuna, himself started to cry as he watched tears fall from Byakuran's face. He couldn't even imagine that Byakuran had suffered so much. Tsuna knew there had to be a reason why Byakuran went so far to try to rule the world but nothing like this.

"Byakuran…I'm sorry I didn't kn-"

"But what hurts the most…is that very person who forgot about you…"

Byakuran slowly lifted his head, and turned it to a certain angle that caused one eye to be visible. Tsuna suddenly became terrified and felt more mournful in his life. There was a glint of anger in Byakuran's eye but tears continued to fall that made Tsuna stiffen in his place.

Byakuran's voice was shaking and hoarse, "…the very person who forgets about you…is staring right at you in face…"

Tsuna felt his eyes widened and he felt the world went deaf around him, "What?"

Tsuna opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He was going to try again but the door opened and Victtorio came in.

"**Tsunayoshi…are you okay? Dinner is soon, after that we will continue."**

Tsuna wiped his cheeks, "I lost my appetite…let's just continue the ceremony…" He looked at Byakuran who was leaning against the window and staring at the blowing blizzard. Nuts went back to ring mode around Tsuna's finger.

Victtorio easily read (red) the situation and could tell that these two wanted some time from each other.

"**Very well. Byakuran you will stay here in the time being…" **Byakuran's head nodded, not turning around. Victtorio went to Tsuna, who was still on the bed, and carried him bridal style in his arms and for once Tsuna didn't mind.

Tsuna buried his face in Victtorio's shoulder; he didn't want to cry anymore. Victtorio looked at Tsuna and sighed, he knew exactly what was going on. But he knew it wasn't the right time to say anything. Victtorio then closed the door and quickly made his way to the ceremony room.

Tsuna kept couldn't help but wonder why he felt Byakuran was saying the truth. He bit his lip, what made him want to cry more was when he realized that what happened in the future… was his entire fault.

Tsuna didn't even notice when Victtorio gently gripped him tighter, just to say 'It'll be okay.'

* * *

**In Tsuna's Mind**

"_Tsuna we have a problem..." Giotto said as he scratched the back of his head._

"_What's wrong?" Tsuna asked, not in the best of moods._

_Giotto moved out of Tsuna's way, showing what he was hiding. Tsuna's eyes widened and raised a shaking finger and pointed, "Why- How are you guys here?"_

_All of the Vongola bosses, Primo to Ottavo, looked equally confused as well._

* * *

Author Note: [Pronounced: Al-dough] Aldo means old one. [Pronounced: Seen-zee-ah] Cinzia means Woman from Kynthos. Thanks to all who fav/ alert this story or author! Also again thanks for reviewing! Super sorry for the wait! I'm happy for the patience since nobody PM me to "HURRY UP AND UPDATE LAZY!" (Really who does this?")

Also I have been challenged by EK12. I can't wait to publish the story (though it's not finished)!

Again patience and reviews please. ;D


	8. Day Four Of Ten

T5-8

Title: **Unforgivable or forgotten**?

Rating: T, will go up in future chapters.

Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn if I did yaoi would have taken over the world by now. What a dream that'll be.R27, X27, 1827, Allx27.**

Summary: **Tsuna hears something he wishes he didn't. His dad, Reborn, and Nono planned out for him to become Decimo, he was never going to have a choice. What will Tsuna do? Will he become Decimo or runaway from it all?**

Plot**: Tsuna hears a conversation between his father, Reborn, and Nono. They planned out for him to become Decimo, he never had a choice. After that, everything seems to go downhill. Slowly losing his trust in those around him, he runs away. Slowly, Tsuna started to reawaken a power that he forgot, he never knew, nobody else does. But with this power, things will go wrong, but for whom?**

'_**Kyao or Nyo or Nya or Nao'-Nuts Speaking to Tsuna with their mental link.**_

"Insert speaking here"

'_Looking at my thoughts'_

Thanks for reviewing: YuujouKami, Kuro-chan(), Chrome Nagi Dokuro, ninja-master-of-the-moon, Bleach-ed Na-tsu, EK12, Yukirin-Sama, animepie, Catxmelons(), stormypeach1396,XMinatoXKyuubiX, Shikyo-sama, XWhiteDragonX, starred, AngelDono, Kichou, Ro(), xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Akahama Nera, Heartless35, Nekokratik, Breathless02, Mizuki-chan24, -Yuna's Reincarnation-1, That's Riku, MissSexyRain, Starkaster, Sachiel Angelo, and Ryuubi Maelstrom, skepsis66, Jasmin Liertha, Dragon Knight1775, Yorukifon, sy(), Fye185, Lemo, Nilo (), Hanasaku, and Sarah Eustacia Eve Rosalie.

Also tho those that faved or alerted this story, I thank you too!

**Important: **I couldn't find out the names for the third, fourth, and fifth Vongola bosses. So I had to make them up. Second boss of Vongola, Ricardo, is his real name. So these are the names, the third boss name is Dario, the forth is Federico, and the fifth is Giorgio. Did you know Giotto's name meant immortal? Also so many favs and alerts that have made me feel very well…good… that this story is loved by you readers. I am very grateful.

Also Akira is freaking mind reader or life savior! I was like groaning because I had to make an OC that involved with dreams but when the recent manga's was released, I screamed in happiness! It made things so much easier for me! But I had to rearrange a couple of things for future chapters. Also I got writers block.

**MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT: **If you are not up to date with the manga then you might get confused, or it might end up being a spoiler for you! So if you're not up to date I highly recommend that you go read the manga first.

Announcements**: My grandmother passed away. So if for some reason this chapter sounds depressing (which I made sure it didn't!) then I'm very sorry**. May you Rest In Peace Grandma Maria, you had a sweet patience of a saint.

(Skip if you want) Musings: **It seems my dad noticed that I got a little sad (that was before my grandmother passed away) because my Zune would no longer download music. He even took it to Best Buy, and they said it could no longer receive music. So he ordered me 4th generation, 32GB IPod touch. He knew I don't like IPods (for certain reasons.) This is what he said, "I know that you don't like IPods but I know how much you love music. I don't like seeing you depressed because you can't have music downloaded so I bought this. And you better damn enjoy it." I love my papa!**

Chapter 8- **(Should I make this right?) Day Four Of Ten**

**Music: Hiroyuki Sawano – Call me later, Taku Iwasaki – Bloody Vow, Kajiura Yuki – M04 (Kara Kyoukai 1)**

* * *

_**Last Time In Chapter 7: Day Three Of Ten**_

**In Tsuna's Mind**

"_Tsuna we have a problem..." Giotto said as he scratched the back of his head._

"_What's wrong?" Tsuna asked, not in the best of moods._

_Giotto moved out of Tsuna's way, showing what he was hiding. Tsuna's eyes widened and raised a shaking finger and pointed, "Why- How are you guys here?"_

_All of the Vongola bosses, Primo to Ottavo, looked equally confused as well._

* * *

**In Tsuna's Mind**

"Even I'm confused Tsuna." Primo said, still scratching the back of his head.

The Bosses looked at each other, all wondering what called them here. But few turned away from each other, obvious dislike shown. Ricardo could no longer stand being surrounded by idiots and went towards Giotto and Tsuna.

"Okay brat what is your problem now?" Ricardo said, not liking the situation.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna said confused, he really didn't understand.

"Let me explain it Ricardo." Primo said, and then he turned to Tsuna.

"Tsuna remembered when I appeared when Byakuran's power was stronger than yours?" Giotto said. Tsuna made a face, at the mention of Byakuran's name but none the less nodded.

"I appeared because you were in distress. Every former boss has to help their successor. Vongola Nono couldn't help you because in your present time he was still alive so I appeared in his stead. But either way I had to appear to unleash your ring." Giotto explained.

"So your saying I'm the one calling all the bosses? But I'm not in distress!"

"You may feel like you're not but you may be doing it subconsciously." Ricardo added, trying to figure out the situation.

"Exactly what Ricardo said, but it seems this time whatever that is distressing you is pushing you towards the edge of your mind." Giotto poked Tsuna's forehead.

Tsuna eyes lost a bit of their luster. First the betrayal of Reborn, his father, and so called 'grandpa', the dreams that he couldn't find out what they meant, then being taken to Vendicci and becoming Pandora's Box, the guilt of worrying his guardians, and with Byakuran telling some forgotten truth. It was one thing stacked on top to another, making serious mental stress or pressure.

"I have no idea what can be stressing me out. There's nothing wrong." Tsuna lied, bringing out a mask, a poker face. Ricardo or Giotto couldn't see through it.

"If you say so brat, but calm the hell down on whatever you doing." Ricardo said, flicking Tsuna's temple.

"Don't worry I will." Tsuna smiled, but it was absolutely fake. He knew if he told them what Byakuran told him, they would ask why Byakuran is even there. Where was he was? What is he doing? And all other maddening questions.

"Well we better confront the other bosses. I think their getting restless." Giotto said.

Restless was an understatement. Vongola Quanto, Fourth Boss of Vongola, and Vongola Settimo, Seventh boss of Vongola began to brawl out. Round one Fourth Boss Federico VS Seventh Boss Fabio.

"You call that a punch you weakling!" Fabio said, raising his fist once again.

"I'll show you a fist!" Federico yelled back.

Ricardo, no longer being able to put up with this insane crap, went to stop it. As in stop it, he got in the middle of the fight and with one quick movement he had both, Fabio and Federico fall on their asses.

"Now stay shut! Shit I had enough crap for one day!" Ricardo said. His anger seeping, easily giving the reputation of being enraged quickly, that or really bad short temper.

Giotto and Tsuna sighed; they should have seen this coming. Fabio got up and went towards his daughter, the Eight Boss of Vongola and the only female boss, Daniela. Federico got up but decided to lean against the tree.

Giotto made a small noise from his throat, getting everyone's attention. "I know you all may be wondering why you have been called here. It seems that we still don't why…"

'_I know that something is wrong…my intuition is screaming that it is…' Giotto thought._

"So what are we suppose to do now? We can't just stay here and do nothing." Daniela said, speaking for the first time.

Ricardo and Giotto quickly shared a look and out of nowhere they huddled. Tsuna sweat dropped at the random act. Then he felt a shiver go down his spine. Why did he feel that he was about to go through hell?

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Giotto asked.

Ricardo smirked, "That this gonna be fun."

They suddenly broke apart. Giotto's crescent smile and upside down 'U' eyes appeared on his face while Ricardo had a smirk, one that found amusement in others misery type of smirk.

Tsuna looked at both quickly, almost giving himself whiplash, "HIIE! What are you two thinking? I don't like the looks on your faces!"

Ricardo cracked his knuckles, "I have an idea that can waste the time…"

Tsuna began to mentally cry.

* * *

**To Byakuran**

He didn't move from his spot since Tsuna left. He was lost in the memories of his past when he was actually happy. He tried to find a reason how or why Tsuna suddenly forgot about him. But he kept coming back with nothing. He then turned his head looking at the Vendicare that appeared not too long ago.

"I haven't done anything wrong. So there must be another reason why you're here." Byakuran said.

The Vendicare was actually Aldo, Victtorio's right hand man but Byakuran didn't know. **"Yes there is another reason why I am here. Tsunayoshi has told why he is here correct?"**

Byakuran's eyes narrowed, "Yes he did. I never expected Tsuna of all people to be chosen to become Pandora's Box. And to think it actually accepted him too is amazing."

"**Yes and we are grateful. But we have a proposal that you might be interested in." **Aldo said, making eye contact with Byakuran. The orders from Victtorio clear in his head.

"You call it a proposal I call it an ultimatum." Byakuran smiled, knowing that Vendicci never gave proposals, only set of terms that you follow or die.

"**Call it whatever you may, but I think we will both benefit from this proposal Byakuran." **Aldo said, moving closer to Byakuran but keeping a distance between them.

"Well what is this 'proposal'?" Byakuran quoted the word. But he felt that this 'proposal' would benefit for him. He was now really curious. He placed his fisted hand under his chin.

"**As you now know that Tsunayoshi IS Pandora's Box. We need someone to be are our eyes when Tsunayoshi returns back to the outside world. He needs to be protected at all times and we cannot be at his side. Also we may not be able to reach Tsunayoshi if he we do not know where he is, in dangerous situations that threatens his life or if Pandora's Box overpowers Tsuna's conscience." **Aldo said.

"So you want me to be your puppet?" Byakuran crossed his arms.

Victtorio shook his head, **"No. You will be able to do what you please but when Tsunayoshi is one day in danger and cannot contact us or reach us. You have to contact us."**

"Wait…I'm being released?" Byakuran asked. Vendicci would not release him just for that.

"**Tsunayoshi requested", **Aldo said, changing the word from desire to request, **"that you stay with him until he request for you to leave him. But if you agree, even when Tsunayoshi no longer wishes you by his side or releases you, you will not be returned to Vendicci."**

"But?"

Aldo released an aura that made you want commit suicide on the spot, **"But if you once again return to your old ways, you will be given a gruesome death. Understood?"**

Byakuran shook his head slowly, terrified to his very core. "W-What else should I know?"

"**Boss will inform you the rest. Have a good day, Byakuran." **Aldo said, leaving the room.

Byakuran's body was still shaking, even after the Vendicare left. He hated how they easily fitted fear into someone's heart. But he quickly thought over the 'proposal' and it wasn't a bad deal. He couldn't stop the foretelling feeling that screamed something dark…evil…he didn't know.

Pushing those riddling thoughts out of his mind, he faced the window, waiting for Tsuna to return so he wouldn't be so bored anymore.

* * *

**To Reborn & Mukuro**

"So you're heading to France?" Reborn asked.

"Yes kufufufu~ but Chrome will be left behind." Mukuro said.

"Let me guess…Your going to acquire Flan. But why leave Chrome?" Reborn said, holding his hand out to Leon to jump on. Leon jumped on the offered hand and Reborn started to pet Leon's back.

"That's for me to know arcobaleno. But I'll like for Chrome to stay in Namimori." Mukuro said, leaning against the wall.

"And you want me to handle this after you're already gone to France leaving Chrome alone?" Reborn said, but in his mind he was curious why Mukuro would leave Chrome. Did he simply have no use for Chrome anymore? But that thought was thrown out the window. Something else was up but he didn't know what.

"You catch on quite fast…Yes that's exactly what I'm asking. Don't worry I'll leave Chrome a letter of what happened to me." Mukuro said, now walking to the door.

"Very well. But Mukuro a fair warning…"

Mukuro turned around and felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Don't do anything _**foolish…"**_

Mukuro faced the door and got out of the room. His heart beating fast at the threat, he knew what it meant, if he did something out of line Reborn would erase his very existence. He knew staying here and contemplating what was happening to Tsunayoshi was wasting if he couldn't do anything. Might as well make time useful…

But right now he had a certain student to find before anybody else.

* * *

**To Reborn**

'_Great. Just fuckin' great. The alliance with familgia's, Varia's search for the new leader, Mukuro leaving to France to find said leader and leaving Chrome behind, and top of that…'_

Reborn stopped in front of the door that led into the main conference his hand gripping tighter into a fist.

'_The Clear Pacifier…I need to find out why I never heard of it. Also Tsuna is still in Vendicci with no way for anybody to get him out…what a damn mess.'_

He opened the door and walked in. He could see that only Imeitsu was there, no Nono in sight. He jumps to the closet object, which was the coach, and stood. He looks at Imeitsu, asking a silent question.

"He had an important phone call from Italy. So he'll be arriving later." Imeitsu said from the coach. Reborn nodded.

"Reborn…"

Reborn looked from under his hat, "What Imeitsu?"

"Reborn… did I fail as a father?"

Reborn was taken back from the question, not expecting it at all. Reborn sat on the coach and crossed his legs and sighed, "I'm not going to lie to you Imeitsu. You left Tsuna at a young age, obviously that means you weren't there. You only had seen him at least once or twice a year ever since you left."

Imeitsu head slowly went downward, staring at the floor. Reborn continued, "It seems now that you're more of a close acquaintance to Tsuna than a father. But none the less, he still respects you as his father, even though he gets mad for making Mama sad when you leave."

Imeitsu raised his head and quietly whispered out, "So I really did fail as a father…"

"Idiot let me finish… You haven't been there for him but you had your reasons. If you didn't leave, Tsuna would be in constant danger. You did the best you could to protect and support him.

"You fully didn't fail. You did your best to be as father, even though you were never there. So I say you half passed." Reborn said a small smirk on his face.

Imeitsu had a perplexed look on his face, not understanding what Reborn said. Reborn sighed, "You're just as Dame or more dame than Dame-Tsuna…Think of it this way. The class you took was called Father 101 and you passed with a C-. You didn't fail and you barely passed. Now do you get it?"

"Oh~ Now I get! So I'm a C-! That's not too bad!..." Imeitsu said happily, at the answer Reborn gave him but then he got quiet and a small smile on his face appeared. "So I didn't entirely fail as a father…"

"Imeitsu…"

He looked up at call of his name.

"If you don't start to bridge the gap between you and Tsuna, eventually both of you are going to be on different sides. You almost lost him, WE almost lost him, so don't let this chance pass by because it might be the last. Look at what's happened…"

Imeitsu painfully closed his eyes when a certain memory hit him hard, Tsuna nearly died fighting against Daemon Spade. Now Tsuna was in Vendicci. Reborn was right; there is an enormous gap between him and his son. He knew fate might try to take his son again and he without the chance to make amends.

"You're right Reborn… I have to fix this soon before it's too late…"Imeitsu said, his head facing to direction of the window, staring out of its clear view.

"Take your time with this Imeitsu…Tsuna isn't the same little kid you saw grow up by moments. Tsuna might find it odd if you suddenly want to do something with him." Reborn advised.

Imeitsu nodded, hoping that he could still connect with his only child. But, he didn't even realize that he himself started to rock that bridge to pieces with the choice to force his son on. Not knowing how Tsuna saw him as completely changed.

Both turned to the door as they heard the door knob turn. In came Nono, whose eyes easily showed a problem.

"Nono what's wrong?" Reborn questioned.

Nono sighed, "The Bosses from the alliance want meet Tsuna as Decimo of Vongola…"

"But we obviously can't do that…" Reborn said as he watched Nono walk to the chair behind the desk.

"I know but I was only able to delay a certain amount of time." Nono said as he closed his eyes.

Imeitsu being curious had to ask, "How much time?" Why did he feel he was not going to like the answer?

"Exactly in six days…" Nono said quietly.

Reborn and Imeitsu looked at each other then back at Imeitsu; just to make they both heard the same thing.

"But that's the day Tsuna comes back! We don't even know what time he's coming that day! Who knows what might have happened to Tsuna and then he as go to a meeting! He could be completely different for all we know!" Imeitsu screamed.

"He will be different no doubt about it…" Reborn said. Imeitsu wanted to glare at Reborn but held back.

"But why do they want to meet Tsuna so early? It usually takes months for Bosses to agree to make a meeting because of trust issues." Reborn asked.

"They believe that Tsuna is in charge of this alliance, not me. That's why we were able to get so many Familgias to join in the first place. If they knew it was me, they wouldn't even bother to make an alliance with Vongola. They just thought I was Vongola's representative due Tsuna's inexperience. But now they're getting suspicious."Nono said.

Nono took a breath in, "They want to meet the man in charge, in other words, Tsuna. That is why they want to meet Tsuna early."

"Couldn't you at least make it a week?" Reborn had to ask. He then crossed his arms.

Nono shook his head, "They simply denied. I kept persisting for two weeks but that's when I knew I was feeding their suspicions. And I was right. So I told them six days. They calmed down and were agreeable to that date."

Reborn looked at the window, and thought _'What else is going to go wrong?'_

* * *

Unknown to him, unknown to all, that this was just the beginning.

A man sitting on top of branch of tree, saw the whole conversation of Reborn, Nono, and Imeitsu. He heard every word they said.

A smirk went upon his face.

He tipped his metallic hat back, the sun light reflecting off to his metal mask.

His smirk went wider, almost to a small smile.

He's been watching every little thing since the beginning of Tsunayoshi's training from Reborn.

He couldn't wait to see how everything would go on when Tsuna would return from Vendicci.

He couldn't help bust twirl his cane in excitement.

He couldn't wait for the battles to begin.

With a laugh, he disappeared.

* * *

**Authors Note: ***Bows low* I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in the longest. I feel so bad that I haven't updated earlier. I was supposed to update two months ago but I got caught up. Once again I'm so sorry.

So many reviews! I would have never thought that I would continue to get fav, alerts, and reviews two months later. I really am grateful.

I thank you for your patience!

3


	9. Day Five Of Ten

T5-9

Title: **Unforgivable or forgotten**?

Rating: T, will go up in future chapters.

Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn if I did yaoi would have taken over the world by now. What a dream that'll be.R27, X27, 1827, Allx27.**

Summary: **Tsuna hears something he wishes he didn't. His dad, Reborn, and Nono planned out for him to become Decimo, he was never going to have a choice. What will Tsuna do? Will he become Decimo or runaway from it all?**

Plot**: Tsuna hears a conversation between his father, Reborn, and Nono. They planned out for him to become Decimo, he never had a choice. After that, everything seems to go downhill. Slowly losing his trust in those around him, he runs away. Slowly, Tsuna started to reawaken a power that he forgot, he never knew, nobody else does. But with this power, things will go wrong, but for whom?**

'_**Kyao or Nyo or Nya or Nao'-Nuts Speaking to Tsuna with their mental link.**_

"Insert speaking here"

'_Looking at my thoughts'_

Thanks for reviewing: xXxOtAkU-444xXx, catxmelons, EK12, Sachiel Angelo, .07, Shilla Bakery(), Yuujou Kami, Bleach-ed Na-tsu, Lemo, XWhiteDragonX, Nichi Koneko, Breathless02, XMinatoXKyuubiX, MissSexyRain, Nekokratik, Mizuki-chan24, starred, animepie, luthuvielle, xxxKimi-chan, konenko-san(),That's Riku, MissDinosaur, Honoka-Chan, WindmillQuill, and Mesonoxian.

**MAJOR ANNOUCEMENT: **If you are NOT up to date on recent chapters of the manga, the new 'Arcobaleno Arc', you are going to be somewhat confused. But if you know and read about the 'Shimon Arc' then I guess you're fine. You can think of it as my version of what happens after. But I still HIGHLY suggest you read the recent chapters of the magna. It's getting crazy and epic!

(Skip if you want) **Musings: **Well I have good news and bad news! Good news is that I'm visiting my family. Bad news it's out of country. Mega bad news, I can't use the internet over there. Good news, I leave in December for Christmas break. Bad news, for three weeks. So this is just a heads up. And because of that I want to quickly publish new chapters. But let's see what happens, neh?

Chapter 9 – **(How do I make this right?) **Day Five of Ten

**Music: Taku Iwasaki - Public Acceptance, Yasuharu Takanashi – Solitude**

* * *

_**Last Time in Chapter 8: Day Four of Ten**_

_Nono shook his head, "They simply denied. I kept persisting for two weeks but that's when I knew I was feeding their suspicions. And I was right. So I told them six days. They calmed down and were agreeable to that date."_

_Reborn looked at the window, and thought 'What else is going to go wrong?'_

_Unknown to him, unknown to all, that this was just the beginning._

_A man sitting on top of a branch of a tree, saw the whole conversation of Reborn, Nono, and Imeitsu. He heard every word they said._

_A smirk went upon his face. _

_He tipped his iron hat back, the sun light reflecting off to his metal masquerade mask. _

_His smirk went wider, almost to a small smile._

_He's been watching every little thing since the beginning of Tsunayoshi's training from Reborn._

_He couldn't wait to see how everything would go on when Tsuna would return from Vendicci._

_He couldn't help bust twirl his cane in excitement._

_He couldn't wait for the battles to begin. _

_With a laugh, he disappeared._

* * *

**To Tsuna**

He let a yawn escape from his mouth. He could barely keep his eyes open. He would nod off to sleep then he would shake his head to stay awake.

"**You know you can fall asleep. We're heading back to your room."** Victtorio said, holding Tsuna in his arms. He found it funny and cute on how hard Tsuna tried to stay awake. He couldn't blame Tsuna for being tired; the ceremony went three hours longer than usual.

Tsuna shook his head, "I need to stay awake. I still have to talk to Byakuran." Tsuna knew he had to finish the conversation he started with Byakuran. If he didn't, things unsaid would go forgotten.

"**Very well, but you must eat your meal. I already had it sent to your room." **Victtorio said.

Tsuna nodded and laid his head against Victtorio, using it as a pillow. Victtorio shifted his arms a bit to make Tsuna comfortable.

"**Tsunayoshi…" **Victtorio said, wanting to make sure Tsuna was awake. All he got was a response of 'Mmmhm?'

"**Vongola requested a visit, they wanted to see you."**

"WHAT!" That woke him up.

"**But it was denied, the reason being is no contact from the outside world as a form of punishment because of the obstruction of your crime."**

Tsuna cringed; they made it sound as if they were torturing him. He didn't know he said it out loud, "You make sound if I was being tortured…"

He didn't hear a reply from Victtorio and his eyes went slightly wider. "You did didn't you? But why! That'll only make my friends worry! Why wou-"

"**If I didn't, then why would you be here in the first place Tsunayoshi? You 'committed' a crime and are now paying for it. It would bring heavy suspicion if you were brought here for nothing. Also they must not know of the contract that you agreed to." **Victtorio explained.

Tsuna calmed down but his eyes showed that he was still ticked off. He just crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Trying to ignore Victtorio, since he couldn't runaway from him since he was in his arms.

Victtorio silently sighed; he expected this kind of reaction. **"But you can make contact with the outside world. If you are, they can't see you, but you can talk to them."**

"Really? When can I talk to my nakama?" Tsuna said excitedly. His mood changed, happy that he can talk to his friends again. Victtorio raised an unseen eyebrow at that.

"**You do not wish to speak to Vongola Nono? He's the one that requested your visitation."**

Tsuna's mood changed once again. The look on his face was emotionless; he did not have the slightest desire to talk to Nono. He didn't even want to hear the mention of that _person._ Victtorio was a little taken back by the expression but his face, covered by bandages didn't show a thing.

Natsu summon himself from the ring and gently nuzzled Tsuna's stomach. Bringing Tsuna out of his mind, who was replaying what he heard from Nono, Reborn, and Imeitsu. Tsuna muttered a small 'Thank you' to Nuts.

"No I don't want to speak to him. If I can talk to Gokudera that'll be fine."Tsuna said quietly, just wanting to disappear.

Victtorio was concerned on what cause this sudden change with Tsuna. It seemed he had something's to find out.

"**If that is who desire to talk to, then that is what you'll have. Also there is something else I must tell you…"**

Tsuna mentally groaned, what else is going to happen?

He then noticed that he was back in his room. He must have not noticed because of…certain memories. Victtorio gently placed him on the bed.

Tsuna turned his head and there he saw Byakuran sitting in a chair near the table, with a mouth full of food. Byakuran waved at Tsuna since he obviously couldn't say anything. Tsuna just sweat-dropped and waved back.

"**Tsunayoshi, since you…'requested' for Byakuran to stay by your side. He will be released."**

Tsuna eyes widened, "What? Really? But why?" Sure he was happy that Byakuran was being released don't get him wrong. But just because he said so? It seemed odd, there has to be another reason why.

Victtorio knew he had to lie to Tsuna. He knew Tsuna wouldn't like the idea of being protected. **"Certain reasons have roused that show that Byakuran needs to be released."**

Tsuna figured out, that Victtorio wouldn't tell him the whole truth. So he just nodded, understanding the situation. But Tsuna didn't know he was the reason.

"**I have certain things to attend to. I'll be back after you finish eating." **Victtorio said, and then he walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Tsuna then took his seat and placed Nuts on his lap. The atmosphere changed when Victtorio walked out. None touched the food.

"Ano...eto…how is the food?"

"It's good…really good…"

Natsu being the hungry cute creature he is, jumped on the table and started to eat the whole plate of food closest to him.

"Hey I was gonna eat that!"

"HIIE Nuts stop!"

After that the mood in the room completely changed. After they finished eating they both sat on the bed. But this time they were back to back, leaning against each other.

"Byakuran… I truly don't remember you if I did meet you. I'm sorry if I have forgotten you." Tsuna said, guilt and remorse evident in his voice.

Byakuran let his head fall gently to Tsuna's shoulder, "I guess at least you know the truth. But it's odd that you would forget about me, even though you were five and in kindergarten."

"Kindergarten? I was five? How did we meet?" Tsuna said, turning around quickly, causing Byakuran's head to land in his lap. Tsuna blushed at the position.

He blushed harder when Byakuran actually started to make himself comfortable. "You use to let me use you as a pillow for nap time. You were about five and I was six. I was new in class and everybody made fun of me because my hair." Byakuran said, obviously annoyed.

Tsuna couldn't help but smile at Byakuran's tone. "But you were the only one who didn't. I wasn't use to being surrounded by other children, so I was always by myself. Then one day during snack time, you offered me marshmallows. After that, our friendship started. When the other boys in class picked at you, I would always protect you. You were like a little brother to me."

Byakuran let his eyes close, "After a while I started calling you otouto. Then you started to call me Nii-san."

Byakuran's face turned into a pained one. He gritted the words through his teeth, "Then one day, out of nowhere, you completely forgot who I was. No matter how hard I tried, you couldn't remember anything about me.

"That very same day, at night…my father found out where I was…and murdered my mother. He took me back to Italy…"

Tsuna didn't know what to say or do. With a nervous hand he started to comb his fingers through Byakuran's hair. Byakuran's face instantly relaxed.

"So in one day…your world collapsed. I really am sorry Byakuran…but I still can't remember." Tsuna said, angry at himself.

'_So he still doesn't remember…' _Byakuran thought.

"But…"

Byakuran opened his eyes, starring at honey brown eyes that looked down at him.

"But… we can make new memories. This time I will not forget…

…Nii-san…" Tsuna said, eyes filled with determination and a smile that can brighten a way for any lost soul.

Byakuran could only stare, not feeling a tear cascading down his cheek. Believing that he word never hear that word on purpose in his life again.

Byakuran, feeling once again refreshed, smiled and said, "Of course otouto~!"

Tsuna waited for Byakuran to fall asleep so he could get up. After placing Byakuran in a comfortable position in his bed, Nuts using Byakuran's hair as a pillow, he walked near the window. He leaned against the wall that was right next to the window and stared at the white snow outside.

'_That would explain why it felt wrong trying to call Dino-san Nii-san. Because that title has been taken by Byakuran…'_

Then Tsuna remembered something…

Wasn't Victtorio supposed to be back by now?

* * *

**To Victtorio**

He knew that meeting with Cinzia could last an eternity, but whatever it was had to be important. He knew that Cinzia would give him a warning if she was coming but this time she just showed.

Now only to get her to say the point.

"Can you believe that they still call me boss? Really-"

He sighed and rolled his visible eye, this would never end.

"I know that I don't remember where I'm going-"

"**Cinzia…"**

"It's not my fault that I don't remember I have bad -"

"**Will you leave if you're here for a random visit? I have other important matters that need to be attended." **Victtorio said, feeling that he was wasting his time.

"Wait wait! Sorry I got carried away again. But there is something that you should know…" Cinzia's voice becoming completely serious, no hint of emotion could be heard.

"**What should I know?" **Victtorio said, wondering what could make Cinzia so serious.

"The Clear Pacifier… it made a small glow… It's almost time…" Cinzia said. Her hood creating a shade under her eyes, nobody could see the happiness in her eyes.

Victtorio's visible eye widened, and then narrowed. It was still early, but Cinzia was right. It was almost time but not yet. Though one thought made his eye narrow even deeper with concern.

"**Does **_**he **_**know?"**

"Who?"

Victtorio was so tempted to face palm, but it would be so out of character for him.

"**Do you remember a man wearing an Iron hat and a metal masquerade mask?"**

"Oh him…" Cinzia's left hand started to rub her right arm. "He came…and from I saw in his eyes…I can tell that he's excited…I have no idea how he found out. He just appeared at the front door and as quickly as he came he left."

"**He's starting to plan something. Also don't worry how he found out; its best that you don't know." **Victtorio said.

"What about _piccolo (little one)_?"

Victtorio tipped his top hat forward, creating an even darker shade under his eye. **"**_**Piccolo…**_**is not ready yet. If the Clear Pacifier did a small glow, it means Piccolo is not ready but is getting closer to being whole. When the Clear Pacifier fully illuminates, that is when Piccolo will become the Clear Arcobaleno once again."**

Cinzia sighed; she really wanted to see _Piccolo. _Piccolo was like the child she always wanted, and could never have. Piccolo made her feel like a mother. But every time she thought of Piccolo it would remind her of the only thing she could never have in life. She couldn't have children.

Victtorio couldn't help but empathize Cinzia when he heard _that _sigh. He knew she would have made a great mother, but sadly would never have a chance.

"Well I better get going. The girls don't know that I'm gone, don't want to worry them." Cinzia said, going to the door.

"Take care Victtorio." And then she closed the door behind her.

Victtorio stared at the door, something kept nagging in his head. He knew he was forgetting something, but what? Cinzia was rubbing off on him for sure.

* * *

**To Hibari **

He left a few hours after Reborn told him the news of what was happening to the herbivore. He knew that he couldn't do anything, and that frustrated him to no end.

Then he felt something on his head and gently grabbed it.

"What is it?" Hibari said, looking at the yellow puff in his hand.

"Omnivore~ Hibird sang out cutely. Hibird was asking for Tsuna. Hibird couldn't decide whether Tsuna was an herbivore or carnivore. He kept seeing Tsuna act weak, and then act like warrior. But he saw that Tsuna was more herbivore-ish, so he just decided to call Tsuna by omnivore.

Hibari could understand why Hibird was asking for Tsuna. His little Hibird respects Tsuna every since Tsuna help healed Hibird's broken wing. When he found Hibird in Tsuna's arms, he thought that Tsuna broke Hibird's wing. He was so close biting that Herbivore to death.

"_Hibari I didn't do it! I saw that his wing was –'"Tsuna dodged the tonfa aimed at his face, but fell on his back. His arms gently protecting the Hibird in his arms. _

"_I'll bite you to death." Hibari went for the strike, but stopped when Tsuna wasn't shielding himself. Tsuna had his eyes closed waiting to be hit, his arms close to his chest._

"_Herbivore get up. What is in your hand?" Hibari asked, barely being able to restrain himself from biting the herbivore._

_Tsuna slowly got up and opened his hand. In his hand was Hibird, his feathers ruffled up from the rough movement but none the less he was okay. Hibari could see the white bandage around Hibird's wing, the bandage keeping the wing at a right position for it to heal correctly. _

"_I saw that his wing was broken yesterday when I was going home. I couldn't just leave him there, so I took him home to-"_

_Hibari glared. Who dares take his Hibird?_

"_To-to f-fix his wing. He's better now, but you'll have to feed him since he still can't fly."_

_Hibari gently took the Hibird from Tsuna's hands. Turned around and began to walk away then stopped._

"_Every morning before class starts, you will come to the Discipline Committee Room to feed and make sure Hibird is doing well." Hibari said, and continued his walk._

"_HIE! W-what? Hibari-san I have to wake up earlier if I have to do that! Hibari? Hibari!" Tsuna whined, but Hibari ignored him completely._

The herbivore showed up until Hibird's wing was fully healed. Tsuna would come in the early morning, lunch, and right before he would go home. He saw how gentle Tsuna treated Hibird and Hibird in return trusted Tsuna. He would sometimes see Hibird land on Tsuna's head and would stay there and fall asleep.

His Hibird _likes _the omnivore, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Hibari looked at Hibird, "He's gone. But that omnivore will be back soon."

'_When he does, I'll bite him to death…'_

* * *

**To Tsuna**

He waited for Victtorio to appear but he didn't. Byakuran and Nuts were asleep. He couldn't help but smile at how cute they slept. He laid his hand against the cold window. He then noticed the black diamond finger on his hand.

'_Should I try to contact him? I guess it's worth a try…'_

Tsuna channeled his flame into the ring, watching the beautiful glow of orange combine with such a dark stone. It was mesmerizing, drawing Tsuna in like a trance.

"**Now I remembered what I had to do. It seems it was no problem to use the ring, correct?" **Victtorio said.

"Huh? Oh it was easy…" Tsuna said, his mind still in a daze.

"**You wanted to speak to Gokudera Hayato?" **Victtorio said, pulling something out of his pocket.

"Yes, but how exactly?" Tsuna wondered. Would they make like some type of mental connection with a ceremony, or what?

"**Here Tsunayoshi…"** Victtorio spoke, holding out a cell phone. Tsuna's mouth dropped. He expected something like the rituals or something. But plain technology?

Victtorio easily read Tsuna's mind, **"Vendicci isn't as old as it looks. Yes we do stay in tradition but we're up to date. Actually we have more advance technology than the rest of the world but we have not much use for it."**

Victtorio laid the cell phone in Tsuna's hand. Tsuna looked at the object in his hand. It was an inch thick, 5X3 (inches) see through light blue aurora glass. The corners were curved, but it held a rectangular shape. It had a small circle at a corner, as if to put a key chain. Also it was extremely light.

"What is this? How do I even use this?" Tsuna questioned. Sure it looked cool, but it just looked like a nice piece of carved glass.

"**Put your fingers on top of it." **

Tsuna put the fingers from his right hand and saw that it turned like a TV, the screen color was gray. But it was like the whole front cover that was the screen.

"**Now say your full name."**

Tsuna nodded and put the cell phone closer to his face, "Sawada Tsunayoshi."

The screen turned from gray to black, letters in white showed up and the cell phone said. _"Welcome, Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

It was something very advance, Tsuna thought. Things started to appear on the screen, like internet, contacts, notepad, etc. Then Tsuna turned it around to the back back, you couldn't see the screen even though the cell phone was glass.

"This is amazing. I never could have imagined anything like this." Tsuna said, surprised at the technology that Vendicci has.

**Victtorio tipped back his hat, "You do know this is now yours?" **

Tsuna's face filled with shock, "You serious! I can't have this!" He really couldn't believe that he was given such an awesome piece of technology, none the less made from Vendicci.

"**It was personalized for you anyway. How do you think it knew your name? It's a thank you from the Technology division for agreeing to become Pandora's Box." **Victtorio explained.

Tsuna couldn't help but feel small warmth in his chest and a small blush on his face. Vendicci was really that grateful?

"Tell them thank you for the gift. So how do I call Hayato?" Tsuna said.

Victtorio pressed on the symbol that looked like a telephone and a number pad showed up. **"I'm sure you can figure out the rest. I'll leave you to your privacy." **

"Please tell them I said thank you." Tsuna said, watching Victtorio nod his head and closed the door behind him.

Tsuna took a deep breath in and released it. He didn't know what he was going to say but he just needed to hear one of his friends voice. He was feeling a bit alone. Even though Byakuran and Nuts gave him company, it didn't feel the same.

He dialed Hayato's number and hoped everything would go well.

* * *

**To Gokudera **

"Tch, How long are you gonna stay here yakyuu baka?"

"I have nothing to do; besides I'm bored."

Gokudera 'Tch-ed' and laid down on his bed. He decided to ignore Takeshi, who wouldn't leave his room. Then he felt more weight on his bed. He looked at to his left and there Takeshi was, sitting Indian style.

"I thought I-" Gokudera stopped what he was going to say as he felt a vibration from his pocket. Taking out his cell phone, he saw that it was an unknown number.

Pressing the answer button and putting it against his ear, he said, "Who the hell is thi-"

"H-Hayato…"

Gokudera almost dropped his cell phone from the initial shock of hearing his beloved boss voice. He couldn't believe if he heard right, he thought he was hearing things. Yamamoto noticed Gokudera's shocked face and wondered what made him like this. He gently took the cell phone from Gokudera's hand, which was loosely holding the phone.

"Who is this?" Takeshi said.

"T-Takeshi your there too?"

The same reaction happened to Yamamoto but Gokudera snapped out of his. Hayato snatched his cell phone and eagerly pressed it against his ear.

"Juudaime is this really you? Are you okay? Juudaime I-" Gokudera said rapidly but was stopped by Tsuna.

"G-Gokudera calm down! You're going to give yourself a heart attack! Yes it's me Tsuna."

Takeshi out of his shock snatched Gokudera's cell phone. "Tsuna are you okay? I –"

But then Gokudera pulled his cell phone. But Takeshi wouldn't let go. A tug of war ensued.

"Let go of it!"

"But I want talk to Tsuna!"

"It's my cell phone baka!

"So let me just talk to him!"

"No I'll speak to Juudaime!"

"That's not fair!"

Tsuna was could barely hear anything, just pieces of words. "Um…why don't you just put it on speaker?" He said loud enough for them to hear.

Then Tsuna heard something like 'idiot' and Takeshi's laughter.

"Tsuna can you hear us?" Takeshi said.

"Ah I can hear you. Ano…are you two alone?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes Juudaime! We are in my room. I can't believe it's really you Juudaime!" Hayato said happily, but couldn't hide his blush when Takeshi did a certain grin.

"It's good to hear you both…"

Takeshi and Hayato smiled, the sound of Tsuna's voice relieving the worry that was trapped in their minds. They heard that Tsuna wasn't in any pain from what they could hear.

Then they both heard Tsuna release a deep sigh," I need both of you to listen on what I'm about to say. Don't question. Just...listen. I can't repeat myself…."

"Tsuna what do you me-"

"Juudaime what's wr-"

They both said at the same time but were cut off once again.

"Please just listen…and then decided…Just listen…"

* * *

**To Tsuna **

Tsuna looked at the cell phone in his hand. The conversation he had with Takeshi and Hayato fresh in his mind. He didn't know if he did the right thing telling them of _that. _He just hoped he eased them, but he felt that he made them even more worried.

He sighed. Only time could tell what their decisions was going to be. He once again turned to look at the window. He then gave a quick glance to his bed. How long are Nuts and Byakuran going to sleep?

He never could keep his own bed.

* * *

**To Reborn**

"You're returning to Italy?" Reborn asked.

"Ah CEDEF is getting a bit roudy and I'm taking Basil with me." Replied Iemitsu, but the look in his eyes said that he desperately wanted to stay.

"Very well. I'll keep you posted as quickly as I can." Reborn said.

Iemitsu nodded, "Thank you. Well I better get going.

"Have a safe trip Iemitsu."

Iemitsu waved his hand, each step he got closer to door made every heart beat hurt. He felt as if he was choosing his position as External Advisor over his own son.

"Iemitsu…It's just five more days. Bare with it, he'll be back." Reborn said, watching how painful it was for Iemitsu to even take a step to the door.

"I know Reborn…I know…"

He opened the door and walked on. Never glancing back. And he was gone.

Reborn stared at the door for a while and then to the Espresso in his hand and a small frown appeared on his face. Everything seemed cold today.

* * *

**Back To Tsuna**

Seeing that he wasn't going to get his bed any time soon, Tsuna opted to take a shower. He entered the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

When he looked at mirror, he noticed that he was little bit taller. Only a little.

He started to take off his shirt and saw two things that shocked him.

The first, he was getting some muscle but still had his lean and lithe figure but how? He wasn't physically training.

The second thing that scared him more than shocked him was the silver markings that started from the top of his heart. The markings spread all the way to his back and was barely creeping to his neck.

Tsuna saw a small piece of the marking that resembled a vine, slowly move upward up his neck. His hand quickly went on top of it as he backed away from the mirror. The mirror showing his wide scared eyes, reflecting his fear. He trembling said,

"W-what is happening to me?"

* * *

**Authors Note: **Thank you for reading

I have a prediction, for the Arcobaleno arc that's going on in the manga. I'm sure you guys remember the guy that would get soggy ramen because I-pin would bring his delivery late, Kawahira. He was such a mysterious bastard right? Even Reborn found him suspicious! I have a huge feeling that he's going to play a big part in this Arcobaleno arc! I bet most you forgot about him!

If I'm right you all owe me cookies! :D

I know it's early (or late) to be saying this but HAPPY BIRTHDAY Xanxus, Reborn, and Tsuna! :D I was born four days after Tsuna but years before! :P

Please reveiw (and I hope this has brighten your day :D )

3


	10. Day Six Of Ten

T5-10

Title: **Unforgivable or forgotten?**

Rating: T, will go up in future chapters.

Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn if I did yaoi would have taken over the world by now. What a dream that'll be.R27, X27, 1827, Allx27.**

Summary: **Tsuna hears something he wishes he didn't. His dad, Reborn, and Nono planned out for him to become Decimo, he was never going to have a choice. What will Tsuna do? Will he become Decimo or runaway from it all?**

Plot**: Tsuna hears a conversation between his father, Reborn, and Nono. They planned out for him to become Decimo, he never had a choice. After that, everything seems to go downhill. Slowly losing his trust in those around him, he runs away. Slowly, Tsuna started to reawaken a power that he forgot, he never knew, nobody else does. But with this power, things will go wrong, but for whom?**

'_**Kyao or Nyo or Nya or Nao'-Nuts Speaking to Tsuna with their mental link.**_

"Insert speaking here"

'_Looking at my thoughts'_

Thanks for reviewing: Taira-kiemei, starred, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Lemo, XWhiteDragonX, catxmelons, DamnHeFine(), EK12, Sachiel Angelo, MissSexyRain, Mesonoxian, XMinatoXKyuubiX, Bleach-ed Na-tsu, -Yuna's Reincarnation-1, Kichou, KateKyuu, Nekokratik, Breathless02, Miss Dinosaur, YuujouKami, TotalAmuto, Mizuki-chan24, That's Riku, animepie, Twilight Emo Wind Goddess, jiake97, darkstar7789, TheLovelessRose, _ ()*Whoever you are, didn't put yourself a name*, CrystalVixen93, Unlucky666, someone i don't know(), Hum-Burger, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, CrazyCandyCat, CrownlessKing, Juu-hime, Rio 2.0, RebornSawadaTsunayoushi1827, SkyShamin, and Magical., sara(), Frostfire613, and Hopelesslyhope, manic anon(),Fall into the Void, and xxserafinxx.

I'm so sorry I couldn't reply on the last chapter!

**Announcements: **I already said about the manga thing. So this is my last warning, I really don't want to spoil things for you because for those of you that don't know, Iron Hat guy is a real character. Like new character from the manga! I really do love the new arc!

(Skip if you want) **Musings: **Not much really. Freaking out about college applications!

Chapter 10 – **(Is Everything Finally Right?) Day Six Of Ten **

**Music: Taku Iwasaki – Passed Off, **

_**Last Time in Chapter 9: Day Five Of Ten**_

* * *

_Seeing that he wasn't going to get his bed any time soon, Tsuna opted to take a shower. He entered the bathroom and locked the door behind him._

_When he looked at mirror, he noticed that he was little bit taller. Only a little._

_He started to take off his shirt and saw two things that shocked him._

_The first, he was getting some muscle but still had his lean and lithe figure but how? He wasn't physically training._

_The second thing that scared him more than shocked him was the silver markings that started from the top of his heart. The markings spread all the way to his back and was barely creeping to his neck._

_Tsuna saw a small piece of the marking that resembled a vine, slowly move upward up his neck. His hand quickly went on top of it as he backed away from the mirror. The mirror showing his wide scared eyes, reflecting his fear. He trembling said,_

"_W-what is happening to me?"_

* * *

No matter how hard he tried to stop shaking his body wouldn't listen. His eyes wouldn't stop staring the markings on his body. All he wanted to do was scream. He didn't know what was happening to him, he was horrified.

But his eyes glanced at his hand that covered his neck, the pitch black ring visible from his finger. With barely enough concentration, he managed to light the ring, the dark stone combining with the bright orange flame.

Victtorio materialized within seconds, **"Tsunayoshi what is it that you need?" **Then he noticed that he was in the bathroom and that Tsuna was shaking terribly. He immediately knew something was wrong.

"**Tsunayoshi?"**

He saw Tsuna slowly turn around and his visible eye widened in disbelief.

"Victtorio w-what is happening to m-me?" Tsuna stuttered. He released his neck, and the markings started to move up from his neck on to his face, but ever so slowly.

Victtorio kneeled and gently put his hand against the middle of Tsuna's chest. His eyes still showing disbelief but also expectance. Victtorio sighed; he knew something like this was going to happen.

He then put his hands each side of Tsuna's shoulders, trying to calm him down. It barely had an effect has Tsuna continued to shake in fear, but not as much.

"**Tsunayoshi, you agreed to become Pandora's Box. Its power is inside you. The original Box, the container, is going to become nothing more than a piece of wood until I fix it. You are the new container, in other words YOU are thee Pandora Box. That is what the vessel is." **Victtorio carefully explained.

"I-I know. B-But these markings what are they?" Tsuna said, calmer but still scared.

"**These markings, symbols, tattoos, whatever you may want to call it, are Pandora's power **_**alternating **_**you… Its power moving inside your body…" **Victtorio paused, giving Tsuna time to process what he was just told.

Tsuna's eyes widened, "A-alternating me?"

"**Yes. It's alternating your body to be able to contain its power. But after it's done alternating you the marks should disappear. Tsunayoshi I want you to close your eyes…" **Victtorio asked.

Tsuna was confused but the look from Victtorio eye, he could tell he should listen. So he closed his eyes and waited what to do.

"**Don't you feel Pandora's power flowing inside you? Just concentrate and you'll feel it."**

Tsuna closed his eyes and instantly felt the reaction. It felt…good. It was raw uncontrolled power trapped within him, moving at his will. Then he felt something else, a clash of fire. He didn't know what he was doing but he subconsciously was reaching for his Dying-Will Flame and Pandora's power at once, at the same time. He couldn't hear that Victtorio was calling him.

"**Tsunayoshi! Tsunayoshi! Stop!"**

He opened his eyes and saw that his hands. The tattoos were giving a soft silver glow. But there was an orange aura that surrounded his hands, moving like a mist-like flame. It wasn't like his Dying Will Flame at all. He looked back at Victtorio. Shock was written all over his face.

Victtorio exhaled, "**As you can see even your Dying Will Flame can now change form…" **He watched as Tsuna markings lost their glow and the mist-like flame wisped away.

Victtorio prepared to tell Tsuna one of the things that he hid from the beginning.

"**Tsunayoshi…the Arcobaleno are the most strongest and powerful seven people in the world…but not anymore more…" **He paused, to show that what he was saying held grave importance.

Tsuna felt his body go from unstoppable shaking to utter numbness. Deep in his heart he knew what Victtorio was going to say next. When he thought he was going to become Pandora's Box he thought its power would be sealed within him. That he would have no access to it what so ever. But here Victtorio was, telling him of this _power_ that _he _could use and control. But he was wrong, so wrong.

Tsuna gently shook his head side to side; denying what he knew what Victtorio was going to say. "No…no… This is… it can be… I don't want to be…" Tsuna said sadly and defeated.

He could never have a normal life. Be just a regular person. He desperately wanted his absolute no-good life back. Why was fate keeping him from living how he wanted?

Victtorio then decided it was now or never. **"Tsunayoshi… **_**You **_**are now the most strongest and powerful person in the world." **

His mind couldn't be more abused than now.

First, the lies and betrayal of Reborn, Nono, and Imietsu. Next the nightmarish dreams that wouldn't stop plaguing his mind. Then telling Hayato and Takeshi what Nono, Reborn, and Imietsu planned out for him and telling them to tell the other guardians. He was starting to regret ever telling them, guilt was eating up his heart for even worrying them.

Even trying to amend the broken brother relationship with Byakuran, which was already strained, was ripping his mind in every corner. Trying to remember what or how he could forget him.

Finally, the last unexpected thing was that he was becoming some sort of…monster? A creature filled power that can bring nothing but destruction.

Tsuna didn't feel when the world seemed to fading or the worry calls of Victtorio. He didn't even feel when Victtorio catched him before he fell to the cold tile floor. The only thing that Tsuna could feel was the darkness that pulled him to sleep.

And like a put out light, Tsuna became unconscious.

* * *

Takeshi could only bite his finger as he watched Hayato angrily pace back and forth. He could clearly see that Gokudera was a bomb, ready to explode.

"Maa maa Gokudera you need to calm down." Takeshi said nervously.

"Calm down? Calm down! Are you stupid? How am I after I know they fuckin' used me! They used you too you baka!" Gokudera screamed with fury.

Takeshi was known to be a very nice guy. But there are times when he would became serious, that you wouldn't even recognize who he was. But when he became angry, he was a whole different person.

And he just reached his breaking point.

"Don't you think I understand what is going on? Hell I am just as angry as you are! But there are damn more important things to be angry about!" Takeshi snarled out. His voice was not cold, but a flame burning everything in its path.

Gokudera was taken back but he couldn't stop his outburst before it left his mouth, "Like you fucking understand the situation idiot!" His voice, unlike Takeshi's, was cold as ice.

The storm became freezing, the rain became ablaze.

Without their sky, they were slowly falling apart.

Neither of them noticed that they were breathing hard. A moment of silence began as both regain their breathing. Gokudera put a hand on top of his eyes and with his other started to look for his cigarettes in his pockets. His hands went to his front pockets, his back, his shirt, nothing.

"Are you looking for these?"

Hayato looked at Takeshi and saw he was holding his packet of cigarettes.

"Why do you have them? Give them back!" Hayato said as reached for them, but Takeshi raised his arm high.

Hayato stretched his arm but then felt something on his shoulder. Takeshi gently laid his head on Hayato's shoulder. Gokudera couldn't help but blush from the close contact.

"Get off me…" Hayato's voice was soft. It sounded that he wasn't even asking Takeshi to move.

"You know Tsuna told you to stop smoking. He told to me help to him. That's why I took them away from you."

Gokudera eyes widened, then closed. What was he doing? He was here arguing about something absolutely stupid. He remembered what Tsuna told him what to do. He had to inform the other guardians.

He reopened them, "Ah I remember what Juudaime told me. But now we have to tell the others. I'll tell Pineapple head and the idiot skylark. You go to the stupid crybaby and boxer."

Takeshi smiled; Hayato finally came to his senses.

"Hai~ hai~!"

* * *

Tsuna eyes fluttered open but closed them from the white light. His hand went to cover his forehead as he groaned. His eyes began to adjust and he noticed that he was in a room that looked like a…infirmary?

"**I was beginning to wonder when you would wake up Tsunayoshi."**

Tsuna turned his head and saw Victtorio sitting on a chair next to him.

"What happened to me?"

Victtorio closed the book in his hands, **"You passed out. I know it might have been from the shock. But our doctor thinks more of an underlying cause. So I'm going to ask, though you don't have to answer, what is causing you so much sadness Tsunayoshi? Let me now from the start."**

Tsuna sat up and fidgeted with the edge of the blanket. He didn't want to burden Victtorio with his problems, he should solve them himself. But it wouldn't hurt to tell Victtorio would it?

So Tsuna started to tell Victtorio from the very beginning to the very end. But what Tsuna wouldn't be able to notice what was going on behind Victtorio's bandaged face. Saying Victtorio was furious, was a complete utter understatement. He was ready to make those three and vanish them from the face of the earth. But what calmed his mind down was when Tsuna said he didn't want to them, no matter how much pain they caused him.

Victtorio realized he had to protect Tsuna in more than one way. Vongola was harming Tsuna and in Tsuna's state that would be unacceptable.

"That's everything and here we are now." Tsuna said. He couldn't deny he was nervous; he just exposed himself a great deal.

"**I see. Now that I know I cannot let this go any further." **

Tsuna's eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

"**If they continue to do you harm I cannot allow it. I won't harm them now for I know it is your wish, desire, not to hurt them. But if they do Tsunayoshi, I will step in. It is unacceptable." **Victtorio stated.

"Why? It doesn't involve you."

"**It involves me now. You are under Vendicci's protection, remember? Therefore it's my responsibility to make sure you are well, whether you like it or not." **

Tsuna sighed, "But please…I do not wish for anyone to get hurt or get caught in the crossfire."

Victtorio nodded, **"I understand. There is something else I must tell you Tsunayoshi…."**

Tsuna groaned out, "What now?"

"**Now that your body is adjusting to Pandora's Power, we believe that you can take the rest of the power that is still trap in the box at this moment." **Victtorio explained.

"Wait…but isn't that dangerous? I don't mind to finish it once and for all but should we hurry it?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"**That is what we thought as well. But we came to the conclusion that since the power has adjusted to you as its vessel; it's starting to reject the box. Surely enough when you passed out, I was informed that the box went a little out of hand. However, the decision is yours. If you choose to continue how we started, don't hesitate to say so. If you decide to do it once and for all, then we'll go that path." **Victtorio explained.

Tsuna nodded, "I'll think it over if that is okay?"

Victtorio, **"If that is you want to do. But let's take you back to your room for now." **Victtorio gently picked Tsuna from the bed and carried him in his arms. Tsuna just laid his head against the shoulder and closed his eyes; he got so use to being carried around. He strangely felt safe.

When he reopened them, he was back in his room. But this time there was another bed, Byakuran and Nuts still sleeping in his. Victtorio laid him on the bed and tipped his hat back.

"**You know how to reach me Tsunayoshi…" **Victtorio whispered as he faded away.

Tsuna looked at the ring on his finger then to the window. It was a blizzard outside and he was glad that the fireplace was still lit. He then looked at his reflection in the window, the silver markings leaving their print on his face. His hand gently touched his cheek; he couldn't feel the marking even though it stood out. He couldn't help but feel so left out, so lonely. That everybody was in a circle and he was only one outside. No one would understand what he was going through.

It was the price to pay to have such power in him, it was only right. Every power has a price and he was just paying his. Then he started to clutch his head in pain again as a lost memory hit him, _'You'll always be protected by me…no matter what child…' _

But this time he saw a blurry image in his mind, it was a man in dark clothing and his voice sounded so much like…

"Victtorio…" Tsuna said quietly in shock. There was no way that he knew…there was just no way… it didn't make sense…

'_How do I remember Victtorio when I never met him? Unless…' _Tsuna looked at Byakuran, who seemed to be sleeping.

'_I didn't remember Byakuran but he clearly remembered me. Could that mean the same for Victtorio, did I meet him when I was a child? But why would someone from Vendicci even come to me? "Protected by me…." was Victtorio protecting me from something? This is making no sense…'_

"Tsu-chan?" Byakuran yawned, waking up Nuts in the process. Tsuna 'HIEE-ed' and put the covers on his head. He didn't want Byakuran to see him with these markings on his face.

Byakuran merely raised an eyebrow. Nuts slowly climb on to Byakuran hair, finding it soft as a marshmallow. Byakuran started to make his way towards Tsuna and tried to pull off the cover but Tsuna wouldn't let go.

Byakuran pulled harder, "Tsuna let go! Come on Tsu-chan~!" Tsuna just gripped harder.

"I guess I have no choice!" Byakuran said. He then tackled Tsuna on the bed and started to tickle him.

"No-haha stop! HAHAHA! NII-SAN YAMERO!"

Tsuna releases the blanket…and realized that he was exposed. He immediately tries to cover his face, but other hands gently grab his. Byakuran then holds Tsuna's hands with one and his other tenderly touches Tsuna's face. Tsuna avoids eye contact with Byakuran, not knowing how to explain what has happening to him.

"It's okay…"

Tsuna's eyes widened, "What? It doesn't scare you or or or-"

Byakuran smiled, "Why should I be? I'm your nii-san Tsuna. I will never fear you. I will always protect you." He then quietly embraces Tsuna.

"This is not only your burden to carry Tsuna; it is now mine as well. I will be damned if I let you do this on your own. Besides fearing you is simply something that I can never do, I care about you too much to even think about that. If one day you should kill me I would not fear you but I will purely embrace you as my death."

"But I would never kill you! Never again!"

Byakuran combed his fingers into Tsuna's hair, "I know. It just means that I love you too much to let you suffer...otouto…"

Tsuna embraces Byakuran deeply, "Baka nii-san…"

"Besides now I can trace your face with a marker ~"

"Baka-nii-san…"

* * *

Reborn felt the aura around the guardians change. Whenever he would go near them, he could feel that their smiles were strained, their actions limited, or their words spoken carefully. They acted in either of two way a) completely avoid him, which Hibari, Mukuro and Chrome did or b) acted odd around him, which was the rest of the guardians.

What Reborn wonder is why they were acting like this? He knew something was wrong and he knew this time he would get no answers.

Also for some strange reason, he their actions reminded him of Tsuna's before he was taken. Also for another strange reason, he was really missed Tsuna. He was so use to being alone, employed for missions, or when Nono needed advice. Other than that he was alone and the loneliness disappeared when he began to become closer to Tsuna. But he didn't want to leave Tsuna.

So once again he found himself on the roof waiting for sunrise.

Today he couldn't help but think of the day that Tsuna would no longer need him. Tsuna would be an incredible boss; he could see that it would happen. But, he couldn't deny he would dread the day. He didn't want that loneliness to surround him and Tsuna…easily soothingly burned away that darkness.

He couldn't help tighten his hand into a fist. If he only was in his true form, adult form, he could show how he really felt. He admitted, for once in his life, that he was falling – he felt embarrassed at the very thought – for Tsuna. He felt that he falling…in love…with Tsuna.

A small blush made on to his cheeks. He is a human after all.

Finally the sun rose, and it soothed his soul once again.

* * *

"So are you going to do it?" Byakuran asked.

"Ah, I am but I hope it goes well." Tsuna

A scowl appeared on Byakuran's face, "I don't like this. I would rather have you just go by the day-by-day way. Something could go wrong if you go through with it."

Tsuna sighed. He decided to tell Byakuran about what Victtorio told him, but didn't say Victtorio's name. He just said Boss of Vendicci, Victtorio trusted him with the secret of his name and he will not break it.

"**Tsunayoshi are you ready?" **Victtorio asked.

"Yes." Tsuna stared at Victtorio, he felt something was up. "Is there something that I should know?"

"**Your intuition is getting sharper. Yes there is but I'm not sure if you want to hear it." **Victtorio explained.

"It's okay; it can't be that bad, right?" Tsuna gave an uneasy smile, why did he feel he was wrong.

"**Depending on your view, I just been informed that your father has returned to Italy…" **

"And?" Tsuna for sure knew something was up. Byakuran raised an eyebrow, what about Tsuna's father? He felt that he was left out of the loop. But he will find out, one way or another.

Victtorio sighed, **"Despite our warning, your father is stubborn. We have been keeping an eye on your friends and family to ensure they don't suspect what is happening here. But it seems when your father arrived at CEDEF HQ, he had something in mind…**

"**Your father is on his way. He's coming to Vendicci..."**

The reaction was instant. Tsuna eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly in shock. In an instant he gripped Victtorio's cloak, "But-but there is blizzard outside!"

"**That's the problem…**

Tsuna let a shuddering gasp escape from his lips as he heard Victtorio's next words.

"**He's going to die."**

* * *

Author's Note: I know it is late. Super sorry. I'm sleepy, I need to hibernate. I adopted the story _Que sera, sera, _I 'm working on the next chapter for this story.I would have never thought I would make it this far, ten chapters. I love you guys. You readers are awesome. Yeah... you are...man I'm sleepy. Please review, it keeps me alive and somewhat awake.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
